Where There's A Nerdy Girl, There's A Cocky Boy
by AusllyxxRauraForever
Summary: Ally's a nerdy girl in high school and Austin's a cocky boy. What happens when they're forced to work together? Will they fall in love? Or will he just try to get in her pants?
1. Chapter 1

**Top Author's Note: This story was the winner of the poll! One vote can make a big difference! Enjoy!**

Today is the first day of school. Yay. "Mom, can I just stay home from school today?" I ask before we walk out the door. I won't get into the car. "No, honey. It's the first day of school and you aren't missing it now get in the car," she says. "But Mom!" I try to protest. "No! Get in the car!" she exclaims. "Fine."

I get in the car, buckle my seat belt and fold my arms over my chest. About halfway to the school, I turn to her. "Mom, I'd like to propose a suggestion," I say. "Oh, yeah? And what's this suggestion?" she asks. "How about you homeschool me? You're such a great teacher and that school isn't _near _as good as you are at teaching." I smile questioningly. "Awww! No." "But, Mom!" I exclaim.

"No, Allyson, and that's final," she says pulling into the school parking lot. I sigh. "And fix your skirt. You wouldn't want boys looking," she tells me tugging at my skirt. "Okay, Mom. Bye, see you after school," I say stepping out of the car.

"Wait, Ally—" I cut her off by slamming the door shut. Then I pull out my schedule and look for my first class. "Honors English with Mr. Brown," I murmured to myself. I go to my locker, put my lunch bag in it, and hurry off to his class and sit down in the back. Hm, I love English so it shouldn't be that bad of a class. And it's honors so it won't have… _him _in it.

I'm glad I got here so early because I could avoid the people in the hallways. Unfortunately, walking to second period won't be so easy because I get dismissed at the same time everyone else does. Mr. Brown walks in about ten minutes later.

He doesn't notice me until he sits down. "Ah, you must be Ally," he says and I nod. "The ninth grade teachers told me that you come to class very early. May I ask why?" He seems very nice but I don't think I want to tell him.

"No reason." I shrug. "Oh, okay well you may go ahead and open your textbook to page three hundred two," he tells me smiling. I smile back and get out my English book. "Um, sir?" I say quietly walking up to his desk. "Yes, Ally?" "My textbook doesn't have that page," I say showing him how it goes from page three hundred one to page three hundred three. "Ah, I'll just give you a new one," he tells me.

I look out the door and see _him_. He mouths an unspeakable word and I roll my eyes. "Ally?" I hear a voice ask. "Oh, I'm sorry," I say taking the book from him and making my way back to my seat. Five minutes later, the bell rings. Everyone files in and takes their seats.

"Class, turn to page three hundred two," Mr. Brown says. I turn to the page and look it over. This lesson will be really easy since this page looks familiar to me. The period flies by… a little too quickly.

Two minutes before the bell rings, I shove my things into my bag and get ready to run. Mr. Brown turns the page but I've already read that page. He starts reading the page but is cut off by the ringing of the bell. "Read the rest of the chapter tonight for homework," he tells us. I run out the door and down the hall remembering what was next on my schedule.

I run into chemistry and see that only a few kids in here. Hopefully, they are the only other kids in my class but I would never be so lucky. I walk to the very back table and sit down. I look to the front of the classroom and see a balding teacher. I glance at my schedule. Mr. Baldwin. Ironic, isn't it? It's a joke in itself but he seems really strict.

I see a flash of messy blond hair walk through the door. No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no! Please tell me he's in the wrong class! "Mr. Baldwin?" he asks. "Yes, take your seat," Mr. Baldwin says in a rude tone.

Kill.

Me.

Now.

He turns around, sees me, and smiles mischievously. No, no, no, no, no, no! I look at the chair beside me and notice that it's empty. _Somebody else come sit beside me, please_, I think to myself but he's already making his way to my table.

His buds follow close behind him. _Yay, him _and _his friends are in here,_ I think sarcastically to myself. Blondie sits beside me and his buds sit in the table next to us. I slam my head down on the table. He takes his book bag off and sets it on the floor.

I roll my eyes. He gave me this dumb 'nickname' in seventh grade and hasn't called me Ally since. Maybe he forgot my name altogether. Who knows when it comes to Austin? "Hello, whore," he says to me. I bang my head down on the table before turning to him. "Can you kill me now?" I ask seriously. "Huh?" he asks cupping his hand around his ear.

"I think you meant 'Can _I blow you_ now?'" he tells me smirking. He leans back in he is chair and puts his hand behind his head. "Be my guest." "Excuse me?" I ball my hands into fists until my knuckles turn white. Finally I turn to him, ready to explode, but the bell rings and Mr. Baldwin starts talking.

My lips morph into a scowl and I turn to the front of the classroom. I try to listen but am distracted every once in a while by Austin's unbelievably heavy breathing. Fortunately, he writes what he wants us to make on the board.

Austin and I start the experiment but Austin keeps messing it up. I begin to think he's doing it purposely until I look at his face and see the concentrated look on it. Finally, I shove his hands away and finish it right before Mr. Baldwin comes to our table to examine the experiment.

"Hm, excellent work, Austin and Ally. A plus," he says marking it on his clipboard and walking to the next table. It sounds weird, having our names put together like that. Wait a minute. Austin just got credit for the work _I _did!

I sigh angrily. After a while, Mr. Baldwin walks up to the front of the room behind his desk. "Look at the person next to you," he says and I look at Austin, no matter how much the sight disgusts me and he looks back. "This will be your permanent partner for the rest of the year!" "_What_?" I yell across the room at Mr. Baldwin. "Well, Ms. Dawson, you should have considered this when you sat beside him at the beginning of class," Mr. Baldwin says. "I didn't sit beside him! He sat beside—" "You could have moved," Mr. Baldwin cuts me off.

"Crap," I mutter kicking the table leg. "Glad we're partners, whore," Austin whispers in ear making a shiver run down my spine. The bell rings and I rush to my next class. Algebra 2. With Mrs. Nelson. I look at her and she looks very nice… but looks can be deceiving. We'll find out in due time.

The bell rings and the lesson starts. I finish the problems easily and quickly. This period went by as quickly as the first one did. I walk to locker number 382 which has been mine since I started high school last year. I take my bag of lunch out and walk to the side of the school where there's a large tree.

I eat my lunch behind this tree since no one comes over here. I open the bag and take out my ham sandwich. I take a bite before I notice a shadow. Who could be back here? No one comes back here! Except—

"Hello, whore," Austin says plopping down beside me. "How about that blowjob?" I stand up. With sudden courage, I squeeze my ham sandwich all over his head. He licks his lips. "Yum, ham juice," he says taking my sandwich away from me.

I walk away and back into the school. "Man, I really thought she was gonna do it!" I hear someone exclaim behind me. Probably one of Blondie's buds. "Hey!" an all too familiar voice calls out to me. I turn around and see my best friend, Trish, staring at me. "Oh. Hi, Trish," I say with a small smile.

"I thought we were eating at the tree," she says questioningly. "Yeah, I'm not that hungry," I lie to her. She rolls her eyes and takes my paper bag so she can throw it away. "But your sandwich is gone. Did you just eat without me?" she asks playfully mad.

"Nah, my sandwich just got into a little… mishap…" I say. "Mishap?" she asks raising an eyebrow. "I'll explain later," I say with a wave of dismissal. "No, you'll tell me now," she says smiling. "I— You know Austin Moon?" I ask. "Of course! He's the devil that's been tormenting you since the sixth grade!" she says looking angry.

"I squeezed my sandwich all over his head," I say shrugging. "I cannot even _begin_ to believe you did that…" she says. "I'm so proud!" She gives me a hug and throws her paper bag away along with mine. "You're not gonna eat?" I ask. "Nah, what class do you have next?" she asks pulling out her schedule. I take mine out too even though I memorized it when I looked at it the first time.

"Pre-calculus," I say. "Me, too! Let's go and get our seats early!" she says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the class. "Hello, Mrs. West!" Trish calls out. I try to walk to the back but Trish's grip is too strong. "Oh, no. You're going to be brave and sit in the front, right?" Trish asks. I sigh and sit down in the front row.

Right when Trish sits down, I jump up and run to the back row. She comes to the back and sits down beside me. "You better be glad I love you. I never sit in the back," she mutters to me. "Aw, I love you too!" I tell her ignoring the rest of what she said and we both start laughing. We have about thirty minutes so I take out my songbook.

_It's the first day of school_

_And I'm feelin' kinda silly._

_I'm not so cool_

_And I wish someone would just kill me._

I've been saying that a little too much today. I tear out the page and throw it in the waste basket next to me. And that sounded like I hate myself, my life, and others which makes me seem emo and I'm _not _emo. Forget it, I'll just write a diary entry.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Guess what? It's the first day of school! Yay. I hate school. I have second period with Blondie and now he's my permanent chemistry partner for the whole year! Kill me now. I've been saying that a lot today. More than I usually do in one day. The habit started in sixth grade when Austin moved to Miami and began tormenting me. I started saying that on a daily basis. I really do hate him. With a freaking passion. But the good thing is Trish is in my fifth period which is Pre-Calculus! She'll be needing a lot of help. I think class is starting soon but I'll write in you later! Promise._

_Love, Ally._

I didn't even notice the boy with blond hair sitting in front of me. It's a good thing I wasn't writing a new song or I may have missed the whole lesson if I didn't notice a boy sit down. He's also blocking my view of the board. "Excuse me, but I can't see," I say to the blond-haired boy. He turns around and I realize who it is before I even see his face. He has a smirk glued to his face.

"Blondie," I say through clenched teeth. "Hello, whore," he says. "What? Are whores blind now?" Trish starts to stand up but I stop her. "Trish, sit down," I tell her. She does what I say surprisingly. "No, Blondie. Your commodious head is in my way," I say to him. "My commo-_what _head?" he asks. I forget that his tiny brain has trouble understanding words with many syllables.

"Commodious, large, big," I say. "Oh… Hey, my head's not big!" he exclaims. "But it will be after you're done blowing me up," he tells me winking. He also put air quotes around 'blowing me up.' He turns around.

It takes a second before I understand it. "I will _never _give you a blowjob," I tell him. "We'll see about that," he says not turning around. "Settle down, class," Mrs. West says as the bell rings. Everyone listens to her and she begins giving out problems for us to solve.

I solve them quickly and Austin and Trish keep copying off of my paper. Trish, I don't mind but Austin, I do. But once I'm ready to say something to him, he's done copying and now he's tapping his pencil on his desk.

I'm so ready for fifth period to be over. Almost as if on cue, the bell rings and I'm out of my seat but Austin trips me. Of course. I get up and try to get to the door but he's holding me by the elbow now. "What?" I ask angrily. "Where you going so soon?" he asks. "Class," I answer. "Where else?" "Oh, cool. I'm going to class too! All I want to know is what you have," he says. Why in the world does he want to know that?

"World History." "Don't you want to know what class I have?" he asks with a cocky grin plastered to his face. He has something he calls fun in store for me. But it's never fun for me. I really don't want to stick around to see what it is. "Hey! Let go of my friend!" Trish yells from behind Austin. "And if I don't?" he asks turning around and _letting go of me_. "Wait a minute!" he says but I'm already out the door.

I run to World History and get there just as the bell rings. I sit in the back row (there's always an empty seat) and look at the board but there's nothing written there. Mrs. Lynch was sitting down with her feet on the desk and a _People's _magazine in her hands. "Sit down. Shut up. Take out your books. Turn to page whatever and pretend like you're working if the principal comes in," she says not looking up from her magazine.

She seems like an awesome teacher. I remember the sophomores talking about how awesome Mrs. Lynch was last year. The only thing I wonder about is how exactly she got her teaching degree. I roll my eyes and take out my songbook. This gives me a great idea for a song even though it won't be about me and what I'm feeling this time.

_Today I don't feel like doin' anything._

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything._

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_

_And stare at the fan._

_Turn the TV on_

_Throw my hand in my pants_

Wait a minute… Did I _really _just say that? Oh well, it's going good so I'm going to keep it like that.

_Nobody's gon' tell me I can't._

_I'll be loungin' on the couch_

_Just chillin' in my Snuggie_

_Flip to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_

'_Cause in my castle,_

_I'm the freakin' man._

She does kind of look like a man I guess…

_Oh, yes, I said it._

_I said it._

_I said it 'cause I can!_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all, nothing at all_

Suddenly, a bell rings in my ear. What was it? Oh… class is over, Ally. I gather up my things and head to Ms. Moreau's French class where I know that nobody I know will be in. I mean, who wants to take French besides me? I sit down in the middle and realize I was wrong. "Bonjour putain," I hear from my right side. Oh, _no. He's _taking French, too?

"S'il vous plaît arrêter de me traiter de pute," I say. He stares at me with a blank face before saying, "What?" "Figure it out," I say. He rolls his eyes and for the first time, I actually pay a lot of attention in this class.

"One! Un!" Ms. Moreau is yelling out the number in English then in French. "Two! Deux! Three! Trois! Four! Quatre!" I write them down in my songbook so I can study over them later. "Five! Cinq! Six! Six!" The number six looks the same but sounds _completely _different. "Seven! Sept! Eight! Huit! Nine! Neuf! Ten! Dix! Now let's review! Say one through ten in French!" She yells a lot.

"Un! Deux! Trois! Quatre! Cinq! Six! Sept! Huit! Neuf! Dix!" I think I'm the only one who didn't stumble over my words. "Now let's go through twenty!" Ms. Moreau yells. "Eleven! Onze! Twelve! Douze! Thirteen! Treize! Fourteen! Quatorze! Fifteen! Quinze! Sixteen! Seize! Seventeen! Dix-sept! Eighteen! Dix-huit! Nineteen! Dix-neuf! Twenty! Vingt! Let's review!" Do all French people learn this fast?

"Onze! Douze! Treize! Quatorze! Quinze! Seize! Dix-sept! Dix-huit! Dix-neuf! Vingt!" Again, I'm the only person who got it exactly right. Then we went through thirty and reviewed it. Then through forty and reviewed it. And then through fifty and reviewed it. And for the end of class, we reviewed one through fifty.

"Très bonne, Mme Dawson," Ms. Moreau says walking over to my desk. I smile awkwardly. "Um, very good, Ms. Dawson," she says translating her French comment into English. Everything she says in English has a French sound to it. "Thank you, Ms. Moreau," I say back, not knowing how to say it in French. She smiles and walks back to her desk.

The bell rings and I run out the door but I notice Austin hanging back to talk to Ms. Moreau. I run to chorus but that period was very boring. We didn't even get to sing today. Mrs. Roberts promised we would get to that tomorrow, though.

Then I walked to gym. Yay, everyone in this class gets to make fun of my chicken legs. _How fun_, I think to myself. I sit down on the bleachers and wait for Coach Blake to come out of the boys' locker room. When he does, I have to admit, he's kind of attractive for being a teacher. He must be the cute teacher that all the girls would talk about last year.

I see another flash of messy blond hair. "Why are you in every other class of mine?" I yell at him when he sits down. "No, why are _you _in every other one of _my _classes?" he asks just as annoyed. I groan and try my best to ignore him but it's difficult when he's elbowing you as hard as he can in the ribs every five minutes.

"Quit it!" I whisper-yell at him, hitting him on the back of the head when Coach Blake wasn't looking. But he just keeps doing it. _Why don't you tell on him, Ally?_ I ask myself. _Because then you would have to endure everyone calling you a snitch. _And _you don't have the guts to do it. _Both of those are true.

Coach Blake just goes over what will be going on throughout the semester so I wasn't missing much. I just cannot wait to get home. This day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but it was still pretty bad. It got even worse when I got home. When I found out, I couldn't help but think:

Just.

Kill.

Me.

_Now_.

**Bottom Author's Note: When they were talking in French, Austin said "Hello, whore" and Ally said "Please stop calling me a whore." Sorry that this chapter kind of sucked. I wrote it in the middle of the night last night and I was pretty tired. I reread and I thought: **_**What in the world? **_**But I didn't want to rewrite since it was so long. Hope you enjoyed it **_**a little**_**. If you review, I'll try my best to make the next chapter better!**

**-Kenzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Top Author's Note: Nobodysuspicious, really? Awesome! Kat, that's awesome too! Queenc1, I know, right! Bad Blondie! Haha. Gothgirlbites, yay! That's awesome! Safira1050, hey I've got a question. What language do you speak? I figured out what you said but I couldn't figure out what language and now I'm curious haha. But thanks by the way! Bubbleina15, you'll love it! Promise! Tandregrl97, thanks! Guest, thanks! Mahomie4ever55, thanks! Guest, awesome! I'm glad you think that! Jamzie13, I know what you said; I just don't know what the language is! Identify, please! And thanks! Micchir333, thanks! Guest, I'm glad you like it! And I try to write long chapters but sometimes they're kind of short if I'm short on time! Alyson, thanks :) Curlybear916, awesome! LilMonstax, thanks! Emily, thanks!**

**I say awesome a lot… I also said thanks a lot in that author's note…**

My mom picks me up after school and we go home. "How was school?" my mom asks breaking the silence. "It was fine," I answer. "Meet any boys?" she asks smiling. "The only boys I saw today were the ones I already knew... and hated," I say. "Hate is a strong word," my mother tells me. She says this all the time.

"Okay fine. I dislike him with a passion," I say. "That's better I guess... Who is this boy?" she asks. "Did I say one boy? My bad. I meant three boys," I tell her. "You need to make more friends," she says shaking her head.

"I have Trish," I say to her. "Yeah but Trish is... uh... what's the word? Um... I just don't think she's anything like you," she admits but I know there's more to what she's thinking.

"What are you saying, Mom?" I ask. "I think Trish is a bad influence!" she blurts out. "What?" I exclaim.  
"Trish is not a bad influence! She is my best and only friend! If you want me to go back to being a loser with not _one friend _then that's perfectly fine!" We don't speak the rest of the way home.

We walk through the front door and I turn to my mom. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you," I say. "I'm sorry too sweetie," she answers.

This is what always happens. We get in a small argument and then we break down and apologize to each other. We're not good at being mad at each other. "Hey, Ally!" I hear my dad yell. "Hey, Dad!" I say smiling. "How was school?" he asks. "Uh…" I trail off. "She told me she had an awesome day at school!" my mom tells him.

That's my mom for you. Lying to my dad to keep him from asking questions. "That's good. If anyone needs me, I'll be watching the game," he says pointing to the living room. Suddenly, the phone rings and I go to the fridge for an after-school snack like I always did after school last year.

"Hello?" my mom answers the phone. "Oh, hi… Yes, she's always been good in French. Have you been speaking to her French teacher?" my mom asks. I turn to my mother and my eyes widen. Who could she be talking to? "Oh, she would love to tutor him." Him? Could she be talking about… _him? _No, she couldn't.

Could she?

"Oh, of course. I'll see you soon. Bye." She hangs up the phone and turns to me. I take a deep breath. "Mom… who was that on the phone?" I ask slowly. "Mike Moon," she answers. "M-M-M-_Moon_?" I exclaim. "Yes, their son, Austin Moon, needs help in French and his teacher suggested you to tutor him **(1)**," she tells me smiling.

"M-M-M-_Moon_?" I exclaim again. My mouth had dropped open and now I'm just staring at her incomprehensively. She sits me down at the kitchen table because I probably look as if I was going to fall down.

"Now, Austin will be over soon and I want you to be nice," she tells me. Why in the world should I tutor him? He's in French class and it's the first day! He'll learn as we get farther into the year! I write an entry in my songbook really quick. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and my mom opens the door. "Hello, you must be Austin," my mom says shaking his hand.

"Come on in," she says. "Thank you, Mrs. Dawson. You have a lovely home," he says in a kind voice. My mom walks out the door to talk to his parents. "Hello, whore. Close your mouth; there's no dick in there," he says to me. He says it quietly though in case anyone, like my dad, was around. "Kill me now," I whisper. My mom walks back in.

"Where should we study, Ally?" he asks. "Ally?" I ask. It's the first time he's called me by my real name in three or four years. "Yes, that's your name, isn't it? It's what I've been calling you for the last three years," he says. I blink my eyes and shake my head. Maybe this isn't real. I close my eyes for ten seconds and open them.

He's still here.

"Uh, we can study here at the table," I say. "Ally, why don't you take him up to your room?" she asks me. I look at her and she winks at me. "Mom!" I exclaim. "What? He's cute!" she tells me smiling. "Mom!" I yell again. "Fine," I grumble. I grab Austin's hand to take him to my room but let it go quickly. "Just come on," I tell him. I walk up to my room and he follows me.

"Why?" I ask sitting on my bed. "Why what?" he asks with an innocent look on his face. "You know what! Why did you tell your parents to get me to tutor you?" I ask. I close my door in case I start yelling at him. "Actually, I didn't. I asked Ms. Moreau if she could tutor me but she told me she'd be really busy so she said that I could ask you to do it," he tells me with a convincing look on his face.

It almost looks like he's… telling the truth… It's just an act. He's been trying to make me believe him about everything for years. Once I finally do believe him, he takes it and twists it around to make me look like I'll believe anything. So I learned not to trust that look anymore.

"So, your mom thinks I'm cute. What about you?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "I sure don't think you are," I scoff. "Oh, just admit it," he says. He grabs my face in both of his hands and forces me to look into his eyes. I notice how beautiful his chocolate brown eyes look in the dim light of my room. "Why don't you just admit it? You know you like me," he says.

This can't be happening. I do _not _like Austin Moon. But I do seem to be… getting lost in his big brown eyes… I tear away from his gaze. "For your information, I like somebody else but it sure as hell is not _you_," I tell him.

Crap. "Oh, yeah? Then who is this boy?" he asks suddenly interested. "All I'll tell you is that his name is also a city in Texas. Let's see if your tiny brain can figure it out," I tell him. "Austin is a city in Texas," he says matter-of-factly. "Oh, it is… Well, it's not you, I can promise you that. Actually, it's—" I catch myself. Was I actually about to tell him who my crush was even when Trish, my best friend in the whole world, doesn't even know who it is?

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I ask in my sweetest voice. He seems to be taken aback by my sudden change in tone.

"Uh, yeah. Got any beer?" he asks. I give him a look. "Just joking. Got any Pepsi?" he asks. I walk outside my room and shut the door. I turn to walk down the stairs but see my mom right behind me. "Mom!" I exclaim walking down the stairs behind her. "Were you listening to my conversation?" I ask her. "No! Well, I would be if you two would talk louder!" she tells me.

"Mom, we're just study partners. That's all. You act like we're dating of I even _like him _for that matter," I say. "Are you sure?" she asks. I walk to the fridge. "I'm sure, Mom. I mean, we're not even friends," I say quietly. "I thought you were friends," she says confused. "No, Mom, that's one of the boys I said that I hated-I mean disliked with a passion- in the car," I explain to her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have stopped all of this!" my mom tells me. She looks a little disappointed though. "Mom, I'll try to be friends with him if it'll make you feel better," I tell her with a smile which brightens up her mood a lot. "Really? Aw, you're so sweet!" my mom exclaims. She pulls me into a hug and I walk back up the stairs with two Pepsis.

"Catch," I say to Blondie throwing the can to him. He catches it and half-opens the can. I used to do that sometimes but stopped because it felt weird on my teeth. I was fine with him drinking like that at first… but then his slurping got to me.

"Will you just open it already?" I ask him. "Oh, is this annoying you?" he asks taking another long slurp. "Yes. It is," I tell him. He just keeps slurping though. I sit next to him on my bed. Then I snatch the can out of his hand and open it all the way. "Here," I say handing it back to him. He rolls his eyes and takes a sip.

"Look, we don't have to act like friends in private or at school or anywhere else but we do need to act like friends around my parents," I tell him. "What'll you do for me?" he asks. "What do you want?" I ask. "You know what I want," he says with a wink. "Okay, I'll do anything but that," I say. "Why not?" he asks. "Because it'd be like sucking a lollipop—" "A big one," he cuts in. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say like sucking a lollipop _stick_," I say to him.

"Ouch," he says. "Burn." "Or a pencil, or a baby's pinkie toe, or—" "Okay, okay, I get it," he cuts me off again. "Alright, how about a hand job?" he asks me. "Anything but stuff that involves sexual relations with _you_," I tell him. He sighs. "Fine." Then he snaps his fingers. "I got it! I have this friend, his name is Dez and, well, he's having some problems," he tells me. "I'm not following you," I tell him confused. "Well, Dez can be a city in Texas if you know what I mean," he says.

"What?" I ask. Then I remember what I told him earlier. "Oh, you want me to—?" He nods his head. "No. No, what happened to me being the biggest whore in school that no one would want to date?" I ask. "Dez really happens to like you," he says shrugging. "God knows why." I roll my eyes.

"I'm not letting someone that I _hate_ with all of my heart set me up on a date," I tell him. "Come on; just one date," he pleads. I shake my head. "No." "Okay, that's cool. I'll just go downstairs and tell your mom about how you go around school begging for guys to let you give them a blowjob," he says.

"But I don't."

"Exactly."

"You wouldn't."

"Now we both know I would."

"… What's his number?"

He gives me his number and I program it into my old flip phone. "Blondie, aren't we supposed to be studying French?" I ask. "Whore, yes we are but we can just do it tomorrow," he answers mimicking my tone. "Alright… Wait a minute. You're coming back tomorrow?" I ask.

"Duh, you expected me to learn French in a day?" he asks. "That's what I said earlier," I mutter. "What?" he asks. "Nothing. So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the two hours?" I ask. "Well…" he says laying back. This is going to be a _long _two hours… "I'm not doing that," I say for the sixty-thousandth time today. "I don't know. You could text Dez, I guess," he suggests.

"Wait a minute, what is this guy even like?" I ask. "Do you really care?" he asks. He thinks I'm desperate. "Yes, I do actually," I snap. "He has red hair and blue eyes. He's really nice and he's a director-in-training," he explains. It's weird hearing him say _nice _things about someone. "And he's my best friend!" "Yeah, that's a deal-breaker," I say throwing my phone back on my bed.

"Come on, give him a try," he tells me. "Fine." "Shouldn't I call him, though? Some people consider it rude to text sometimes," I say worried. "Please. Dez doesn't care if you call, text, Facetime, message him on Facebook or direct message him on Tweeter! He doesn't care how you talk to him as long as you talk to him," he tells me.

I open my messages and click the 'Compose Message' icon. "Are you sure he really likes me?" I ask. "If talking about you every day and trying to get me to stop being so mean to you doesn't mean he likes you, then I don't know what does," he says. I'll have to trust him this one time.

'Hi,' I text him. It's a few minutes before he texts back. "Multimedia message," I say. A smirk creeps onto Austin's face. I open the message and it starts to download. Video. I press play and all of a sudden, a red-head with wide eyes appears on my screen. I throw my phone because it scared me. Austin catches it and I hear my phone scream "_Hiiiiiiiii!" _"That's Dez for you," Austin says handing me my phone back. Dez is actually kind of cute. I read the message attached to it.

'_Who is this btw_?' '_It's Ally,_' I text back. He texts back seconds later '_Oh hi Ally_!' '_Hi haha so Austin's told me a little about you. Is it true that you're a director_?' I text back.

_Italics=Ally, _**Bold=Dez**

**Oh yeah, in training. i direct lots of home videos. i get a new camera almost every Christmas.**

_That's cool. Do you ever direct as a job?_

**No I dont direct for money if thats what you mean. if someone wants me to shoot a video for something i always do it for free.**

_Aw, that's generous of you._

**Thanks :)**

_You're welcome (:_

Austin calls someone and Dez doesn't text back for a little while. "Dude, just ask her out… Yes, she likes you… I swear on Spike Stevens that she likes you." He's a really good liar because I don't like Dez. I'm not being mean; it's just that I barely know him. "Yeah, I'm with her… We're studying for French… Okay, here she is."

He tries to hand me his iPhone. I shake my head quickly. He shakes his phone at me. I shake my head again. He sticks his phone up to my ear so Dez would hear me breathing. "Uh, hello?" I ask. "Hey, it's Dez," he says. "Oh, hey Dez," I say. He actually sounds kind of cute when he's not screaming but this is just over the phone. "Um, Ally, I was wondering… I have two questions to ask you," he says.

"Fire away," I tell him. "Um, first, do you like Austin?" he asks. My eyes widen. "What? No! Heck no! I would never in a million years!" I exclaim. Austin's eyes widen too and he looks at me like I'm crazy. He probably thinks Dez asked me out and I was rejecting him.

"Alright, cool. My next question is… do you want to go out this Friday?" he asks. "Sure," I say. "I'd love to." "Cool. I'll see you after school," he says. "Alright, bye," I say. "Bye," he says hanging up. "He hung up," I tell Blondie before he can have the chance to raise the phone to his ear. "Okay so what did you say no for?" he asks.

"He asked me if I liked you," I tell him. He pushes his eyebrows together. "Why did you lie to him?" he asks me and I answer by pushing him off of my bed. It takes everything in me to keep from laughing. I can't smile either because then he'll think I like him. I just thought it was funny, that's all.

Blondie gets back on my bed and checks the time on his iPhone. "One more hour. That gives us just enough time to…" he trails off putting his arm around my shoulders. "I am going on a date with your best friend Friday. Wouldn't that be wrong?" I ask. He sighs.

"That's true… Well then what are we going to do?" he asks. "I don't know about you but I'm going to— Never mind. I'll do that after you leave," I say. "What were you going to do?" he asks. "I was going to write in my songbook but I realized that you've chased my inspiration away," I tell him.

"Oh," he says rolling his eyes. "Is that it?" He points to my side table at my book. I nod. "Yeah, that's it," I say. He doesn't say anything. I'm surprised he didn't go into detail or ask any questions about it. We just sit in silence for the rest of the time.

We're both having a text-versation **(2)** with Dez. Well, that's what Dez calls it anyway. But Dez and I spend the text-versation getting to know each other better. Now I know his favorite color, favorite food, favorite thing to do, favorite thing about me, and he knows the same about me. He seems like a pretty cool guy and finally it's time for Austin to leave.

We walk downstairs but he stops halfway down. "Hold on. I forgot my book bag," he says back up to my room. I don't think I trust him being alone in my room but he's only in there long enough to grab his book bag before he's back downstairs.

"Who is this?" my dad asks coming out of the living room. "Dad, this is my… friend, Austin. Austin, this is my dad," I introduce them. I don't like having to introduce him as my friend but you gotta do what you gotta do. "Hello, Mr. Dawson," Blondie says to my dad shaking his hand. "Hello, Austin," my dad says.

_Beep!_

"That's my ride. See you later, Als." Then Austin's out the door. _Als?_ I think to myself. _Where did that come from?_ I walk back up to my room and shut the door. I sit on my bed expecting to pick up my songbook and write in it… but it's not there! _Where could it have gone?_ I think to myself. Then I know.

_Blondie._

**1. This is what I was talking about at the end of the last chapter.**

**2. This is basically just a texting conversation. I don't really know where this came from so don't ask.**

**Well, this turned out pretty good. Hm, Blondie left his bag on purpose. Shame-to-the-ful. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, though! Review! Oh, by the way, I'm keeping the poll up but taking this story off of the options so you can vote for the story I should do after this one! I'll keep it up FOREVER. Haha, or until I only have one more choice left.**

**-Kenzie**


	3. Chapter 3

I run downstairs and out the front door but his car is already gone. I kick the door and shut it. I walk to the fridge to get a pickle. Times like this, I wish I had Blondie's number. I take a large bite out of my pickle. My phone vibrates and I flip it open. I see Dez's name. He has Austin's number! I look at the message. _'I gotta go. I'll text you tomorrow_.' Great. I close my phone and slip it back into my pocket.

I can't believe it but I'm actually ready for school tomorrow. I spend the rest of the afternoon eating pickles and I was happy when it got late. I go up to my room and change into my purple musical note pajamas. When I got into bed, it took me a while to get to sleep because I was worried about my book and what Blondie may read.

I have some secrets in there that I never want _anyone _to read. _Ever_.

**Next Day:**

"Mom! Come on! I'm going to be late for school!" I yell banging on my mom and dad's door. She opens the door and walks past me to the kitchen. "Why are you so excited for school?" she asks. "I'm not," I say in an unconvincingly casual tone. She gives me a weird look and takes a bagel out of the fridge. "Come on, Mom! We need to go!" I say giving up trying to act casual.

I grab her hand and drag her out the door. She drives me to school and I jump out of the car. "Bye, Mom! Love you," I say shutting the door. I run to the school. I was kind of late today but it was worth it. I'm grateful my mom slept in today. I run to Austin's locker and there he is with a few of his buds.

I was confident… until he looks at me. "Hello, whore. Aren't you a little late for school today?" he asks with a smug look. His buds laugh. "Blondie, I…" I trail off. "Yes?" he asks. "I need my… my… I need my…" I almost can't say it.

"Give me my book!" I finally yell at him. He raises his eyebrows. "What book?" he asks. "My songbook," I say. "What songbook?" he asks. It looks as if he actually doesn't know what I'm talking about. "You know exactly what book I'm talking about! The songbook that was in my house that you took when you left!" I yell at him.

"You were in her house?" one of his buds asks. "Nice bro!" He gives Blondie a high five. "Did she do it?" the same boy asks. "Nope. She said it was too small for her," Blondie tells him. "Oh, shortie got standards, huh?" the boy asks me. I ignore him. "_Give me my book!_" I yell at Blondie. He leans down to my level.

"And if I don't?" he whispers in my ear. I take a deep breath and a mischievous smile creeps onto my face. "You'll see," I say and I walk to my homeroom class. I hear them burst into laughter behind me. I may not be able to do anything about it but I know someone who can.

I sit down in the back of class and Mr. Brown looks at me. "Ms. Dawson, you're late," he tells me. "I know. My mom overslept," I say truthfully. "Well, you can thank Mrs. Dawson because you get to stay after school today," he tells me. Huh. I used to think he was nice but not anymore. I'm not even that late!

"But Mr. Brown, I'm only a few minutes late!" I say. "Twenty minutes," he corrects me. "After twenty minutes, you are counted tardy. But since you showed up, I must keep you after school today," he tells me. The whole class looks at me.

"Mr. Brown, I have to tutor someone after school today! I can't stay!" I tell him. I can't believe I'm actually grateful that I have to tutor Austin. "Well, this person will just have to wait an hour," he says. Finally everyone stops staring at me and looks to the front. Now I'm back to not wanting to tutor him again since I have to stay at school anyway. I am so embarrassed and it probably shows on my face. He goes on with the lesson but I just ignore him.

I run to chemistry when the bell rings. I was going to tell Austin that I couldn't tutor him today but he never showed up and I had to do today's experiment by myself. Well, I would have had to do it by myself anyway but I still wanted to tell him that I couldn't tutor him today as soon as possible. I'll just tell him at lunch.

Algebra 2 passes by quickly and I walk outside to look for Austin but I find Trish instead. Trish! "Hey, Trish," I say smiling. "Can you do something for me?" "Anything," she says. "I need you to get my songbook back from Austin," I tell her. "That scumbag stole your songbook? I am _so _going to get him! I'll get it the next time I see him. Don't worry," she says.

"By the way, have you seen him today? I haven't seen him since before I went to homeroom," I tell her. "Why do you care?" she asks me. "No reason. I just have something to tell him," I say. "What?" she asks. "Uh, nothing important," I tell her. I would tell her about me tutoring him but she would freak out about him just being in my house.

"Whatever. Let's go find him and get your book back," she says. We spend all of lunch looking for him but he's nowhere to be found. "Okay, now he's gone M.I.A. He's probably just afraid of dying," she says taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Suddenly, the bell rings and we have to go to fifth period. We sit down in the back and a few minutes later, Austin comes in and sits in front of me. "Where have you been?" I ask him. He turns around. "Geez, you sound like my wife," he says. Trish goes to his desk and makes him stand. She grabs his collar and pushes him against the wall.

"_Give Ally back her songbook!"_ Trish yells at him. "Why should I?" he asks. "Because if you don't, you'll wish you were never born," she tells him. "Try me," he says. Trish knees him in a place where a boy never wants to be kneed at. She drags him on to the floor and sits on top of him. "Where is it?" she asks him.

"I'll never tell," he says in a strained voice, probably still in pain from what Trish did. She brings back her fist to punch him and waits giving him one last chance to tell her where my book was. I'm glad Mrs. West isn't in here yet. "Okay, okay! It's in my bag!" he says pointing to his book bag. That took less taunting from Trish than I thought it would. I grab his bag and look inside. I take my book out and toss his bag back on the floor.

"Thanks for cooperating and remember this the next time you think about taking Ally's book," Trish says standing up. He gets up and sits in his desk. "Oh and I really like page 46," he tells me. I turn to the page. It's what I wrote just before he came over.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Austin's coming over today apparently. My mom just told me that I'm going to be his French tutor for today. Awesome… not! I see enough of him during school. I don't want to have to give up my afternoon too. My mom wants me to get to know him. She also thinks I like him. I would never like him in a million years. All I like about him is… nothing actually. Well, his hair is alright, I guess… And his big brown eyes. And his smile… Wait a minute. Did I really just write that? Well, I have to admit, he is kind of cute but I don't like his personality. He's awful. Oh, no. He's here. I'll write in you later._

_Love, Ally._

"What is it?" Trish asks trying to look over my shoulder. "Nothing," I tell her shutting my book and putting it in my book bag. "Uh, that reminds me. Austin," I say. I lower my voice to say this. "I can't tutor you today. I have to stay after school because I was late to class," I say. "That's alright. I can just come an hour later," he says shrugging.

"Come where?" Trish asks. I'll have to tell her sooner or later. "My house," I say. "Um, are you two dating?" she asks me. "No!" Austin and I say in unison. "I just tutor him in French now," I tell her. "Sure," she says not believing me. "Anyway, I was going to tell you in second period but you weren't there," I say. "You weren't at lunch either."

"Do you want to know where I was?" he asks me. "Sure, why not?" I say. "Well, I met this girl and we—" "Never mind, I don't want to know," I cut him off. "Aw, are you sure? I think you'd be pretty familiar with what I'm about to tell you," he says. "I don't want to hear it!" I yell. The bell rings. Mrs. West comes in and writes something on the board. She moves out of the way and tells us to copy down our homework problems.

I copy them down quickly and Mrs. West tells us we can start them if we'd like. I finish them and shove the page into my binder. I take my songbook out and turn to the next page.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep._

'_Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere._

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and_

_Stare._

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns_

_Slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather_

_Stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything_

_Is never as it seems._

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

"Ally!" I hear a voice yell in my ear. I blink once and look to my side. "I've been calling your name for five minutes. It's almost time to go," she tells me. "Oh." I shove everything in my bag and the bell rings. I run to World History with the occasional rude comment like "There goes the whore."

I really hate the person who started those rumors. I walk into World History and, once again, there's nothing written on the board. "Continue your work from yesterday," Mrs. Lynch says reading another magazine. I get out my textbook and flip it to a random page. Then I take out my songbook and finish the song from last period.

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

"And we all know I need someone to do that," I whisper to myself giggling a little.

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread._

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns_

_Slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep._

_Leave my door open just a crack._

Maybe I should write this later. It's making me fall asleep. I turn to the first page of my textbook and start reading. Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket. Oh, I must have forgotten to turn it off this morning. I look around and see that almost everyone has their phone out but I don't think it's any of them texting me.

I take out my phone to turn it off but just as I flip it open to press the off button, I see a familiar name. Dez. _'Hey' _he had texted me. I decide to text him back. '_You know that we're in the middle of school, right?' _I text back.

_Italics=Ally, _**Bold=Dez**

**Sorry. i didnt realize the time. im not in school right now**

_Why not?_

**Im on summer vacation and it lasted a little longer than we expected it to**

_Oh._

**Yeah so why are you texting in school? O.o**

_Lazy teacher. She lets us do anything as long as we look like we're working hard if the principal comes in._

**Oh she sounds like an awesome teacher. i hope shes one of my teachers when i get back**

_When are you getting back anyway?_

**Tomorrow i think.**

_Oh that's cool. Maybe I'll finally get to meet my date (:_

**We kinda met last year but we were never officially introduced**

_Oh yeah. You were one of Austin's buds_

**Yeah im sorry about how mean he is to you. i try to get him to stop but he never listens to me**

_Thanks for trying (:_

**Anytime :)**

_Okay I gotta go. The bell is gonna ring soon. I'll text you after school bye_

**Bye**

I flip my phone closed and put everything into my bag. The bell rings and I run out the door but a hand catches me. I look at its owner and see Austin. I roll my eyes and jerk away from his grasp. I walk away but hear him follow me. "What do you want?" I ask him without turning around.

"I'm just walking to class," he says somewhat casually. "There was no need to grab me," I mutter to him. "I just wanted you to know I was here," he tells me. "Whore!" I hear someone yell from beside me. "I get it; I'm a whore," I murmur. I go into class and sit down. I hate how wherever we sat on the first day is our permanent seat.

Austin sits beside me (of course) and turns to me. "I have a question," he says. "What?" I ask annoyed. "How do you put up with it all?" he asks. "What do you mean?" I ask him. "How do you walk through school knowing that everyone thinks you're a whore and just not care?" he asks. He thinks I don't care? Is he crazy? I turn to him.

"Look, I do know everyone thinks I'm a whore. I do know that you think that I'm one too. I do care that everyone thinks that. How could I _not _care? There's no way someone could just be called a whore every day and just not care," I snap at him. "I don't think you're a whore," he tells me before turning back to the front of the class.

He doesn't? _He's lying, Ally. Don't fall for his dirty little tricks. He's just trying to get into your head and it's working. He probably started the damned rumor! _I think to myself. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Bonjour la classe," Ms. Moreau says when the bell rings.

"Repeat after me. Bonjour, Mme Moreau," she says. "Bonjour, Mme Moreau," the class says. "Very good. Comment faites-vous? How are you doing?" she tells us. I write this down in my book. "Je fais très bien means I'm doing very well. Je vais bien means I'm doing well. And je ne fais pas très bien means I'm not doing very well. For example… Mme Dawson, comment faites-vous?" she asks me. Why am I always the one she talks to?

"Je ne fais pas très bien," I say slowly. "Oh ... ce qui ne va pas?" she asks me. Oh, I know this one. She asked me what was wrong… "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant je vais bien," I say with a small smile. She gives me a look. She knows that I meant what I first said. "Je vois…" she says slowly. 'I see' is what I think she said.

She walks back to her desk and sits down. I look down at my desk. I see Austin look at me out of the corner of my eye. For the rest of the period, she teaches us a few more general phrases and the bell rings. Everyone walks out the door but when I get there, Ms. Moreau stops me. "Mme. Dawson, could I speak to you?" she asks in a thick French accent.

I walk back and stop in front of her desk. "Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?" she asks me. "You haven't heard the rumors about me, have you?" I ask. "Oui, I have actually," she says. "Is that your whole problem?" I nod. "Don't worry. They'll get over it after a while," she tells me. I smile even though I know it's all lies.

The rumors have been circulating for almost three years now. "I know they will," I lie to her. She looks at me with a sad smile. "Go ahead to your next class," she says to me. I stand up and walk to chorus with my head down.

We learn new vocal exercises but again, we don't sing any actual songs. I picked this for my elective because I wanted to sing; not talk about singing. When the bell rings, I run to gym and sit down on the bleachers. And here comes Blondie.

Hey, he didn't sit beside me. I feel a smile spread across my lips. I won't be bothered for one whole period! Coach Blake tells us to bring our gym clothes next week because we'll actually start our gym stuff. When school is over, I walk back to Mr. Brown's class. I sit down and he starts a timer.

I see Blondie stop outside the door. He gives me a half-smile. I give him a confused look and he walks off. When the hour is almost over, he comes back and just stands there. "You may go, Ms. Dawson," Mr. Brown tells me. I grab my things and walk slowly to the door. I walk past Austin and out the front doors of the school.

I hear him following me but I just ignore him. I get in the car and my mom looks outside the car. She reaches across me and rolls the window down. "Hi. My mom told me to ask you if I could just ride home with the two of you since I'll be coming over there anyway," Austin says to my mom. "Of course you can, honey," my mom tells him.

My head falls on to the car seat and Austin gets in the back of the car. My mom starts driving home. "Ally, where were you?" she asks me. "I had to stay after school because I was late to class," I grumble. "Oh, how was the rest of school?" she asks me. "It was alright," I say.

"Austin, honey, how was your day?" she asks. "Oh it was pretty good," he tells her. The rest of the car ride was silent. When we get home, we all get out of the car. Blondie and I go up to my room and I take my songbook out of my bag and keep it close to me. "So… comment faites-vous?" I ask hoping he'd remember. "Uh… what does that mean again?" he asks me.

"You're hopeless. You learned this less than three hours ago," I tell him. "Sorry," he says quietly. "How are you doing?" I say. "Oh, I remember that now," he says. I roll my eyes playfully. "Uh… je vais bien," he tells me questioningly. "Good job," I tell him smiling. He smiles back. "Do you want to do numbers or more phrases?" I ask.

"Numbers, I guess," he tells me. "Okay, un," I say. "One," he says. I nod.

"Trois."

"Three?"

"Yes. Huit."

"Uh… I can't remember that one."

"It's eight. Quatre."

"Four."

"Sept."

"Seven."

"Cinq."

"Um… I don't remember that one either."

"That one's five. Six."

"Oh, that one's easy. It's basically the same thing. Six."

"Deux."

"Um… two?"

"Yeah, that's it. Neuf."

"Nine."

"Dix."

"Ten."

"Quatorze."

"F-fourteen?"

"Yeah. Good job. Dix-sept."

"Seventeen."

"Dix-neuf."

"Um… that's… nineteen, right?"

"Yeah. Onze."

"I don't remember that one either."

"Eleven. Treize."

"Um… Uh…"

"Thirteen."

We go all the way to fifty like we did in class and he has problems remembering a few of them but some he remembers right off the bat. When we finish and he knows most of them by heart, I give him a high five. "Do you want to do some phrases now?" I ask. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" he asks. "Sure," I tell him.

"So… are you glad Dez is coming back tomorrow?" I ask him. "Yeah. I didn't get to see him all summer because on the last day of school, he left for Hawaii," he tells me. "Oh. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask him standing up. "Uh, can I have a Pepsi?" he asks. "Yeah," I say walking downstairs with my songbook in my hands.

I grab a Pepsi and a bottle of water and walk back upstairs. I hand him his Pepsi and he opens it, all the way this time. "Thanks," he says after he takes a sip. "Wow. Hell must be freezing over," I tell him. "What do you mean?" he asks. "You're actually being nice to me," I tell him. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it," he says laughing and I laugh too for some odd reason. Then we just sit there. Smiling at each other.

We're a little too close for my liking so I stand up and walk over to my window. "So, I thought you said I wasn't cute," he says. I don't know how to answer at first. "People can lie," I say smiling. I'm glad he can't see my smile. He stretches out on my bed. "I see," he says taking a long sip of Pepsi. I see his car pull into my driveway.

It doesn't feel like two hours have passed but time flies when you're having… when you're studying. We weren't having fun. We were just studying. "Your ride is here," I tell him. "Wow. It's been two hours?" he asks. "I guess." We walk downstairs and I watch him leave. I grab my songbook and walk upstairs.

**That Night:**

I just can't sleep. I hate insomnia. I take out my songbook.

_(Please take me away from here)_

'_Cause I feel like such an insomniac._

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep._

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes._

_I got misty eyes_

_As they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cause I saved a few_

_And I keep them_

_In a jar._

I've always wanted to do that. My dad and I used to go outside and count fireflies and I always wanted to keep a few. I jump out of bed, run downstairs and grab a jar. I run back upstairs and out on to the balcony outside my room. I see fireflies. Everywhere. A few just fly into the jar and others I have to catch in my hands and put them in the jar.

I walk back inside and put the jar on my bedside table. I turn the lights off and watch them for a while. Then I turn the lights back on and continue writing.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns_

_Slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep._

A yawn escapes my lips.

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep._

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns_

_Slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything it never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep._

_I'd like to make myself believe…_

_That planet Earth turns…_

_Slowly…_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…_

I release the fireflies and put the empty jar back on my side table. I fall asleep almost instantly.

**Oh, my gosh. I was pressing control and the B key so I could write the author's note and I accidentally pressed the N key so it opened a new document page. At first I thought that I erased everything that I just wrote and I swear my heart **_**stopped**_** but then I looked down and saw that two Microsoft Word windows were open and I was so happy. Haha anyway, sorry that the beginning is kind of bad and seemed kind of rushed. And I was going to make Trish do more stuff to Austin but I couldn't think of anything. The song in this chapter is called Fireflies by Owl City. Austin's actually starting to be kind of nice! Kind of. Review!**

**-Kenzie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, just a heads up: this chapter is pretty confusing… Enjoy!**

_I walk back on to my balcony and look up. Fireflies can be so beautiful. They were flying together to spell something. A… U… S… T… I… N. Austin… I lay my songbook on the banister. Suddenly, Austin is beside me on my balcony… and he keeps getting closer. "Austin, what are you doing here?" I ask. "Don't talk," he tells me. He leans in. We're about four inches away now. Three inches… Two inches… One inch!_

"Ally! It's time to wake up!" a voice says from outside my door. Great. Now I'm having dreams about _him_… _Awesome_. Not. I pull on a purple skirt and a blousy shirt to match. I walk downstairs and grab my book bag. "Where's my songbook?" I mutter to myself. I walk upstairs and back into my room. I look around. It's not on my bed. It's not on my bedside table. It's not in the drawers.

I look out to the balcony. There it is. Just sitting there on the banister. But I could have sworn I was writing in it before I fell asleep… Could it possibly be that my dream was a reality? No. Why would Austin be at my house in the middle of the night? Why would he try to kiss me? And why would the kiss be interrupted by my mom waking me up?

Yep, that concludes it. Austin couldn't have been here. Unless I've developed the power to teleport to my bed in half a second. I laugh quietly to myself. But it still seemed so real… But it had to be a dream because I didn't try to stop the kiss. And in real life, I probably would have backed away from him the instant he started leaning in.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_I had a… weird dream last night. I was on my balcony outside my room and the fireflies spelled out Austin's name. The all of a sudden, he was beside me and he tried to kiss me! It felt so real but it couldn't possibly be real. That could never happen in real life… could it? The real question is: should I tell Trish? If I tell her, she'll freak out. But if I don't tell her, my conscience will nag me about it. Yes, I need to tell her. And I will tell her at lunch._

_Love, Ally_

I put my book in my bag and head to school. When I get out of the car, I go to my locker so I can put my lunch in it. But Blondie's there with a few buds… including Dez. "Ah, we've been waiting for you whore," Blondie tells me. "And why's that?" I ask in a quiet voice. I look at Dez and he smiles at me. I can't help but smile back.

Austin snaps his fingers in my face. I blink once. "What?" I ask him. "Oh, yeah," he says turning to look at Dez. "I forgot that you have a new boyfriend." "Oooh," some of his buds say. Blondie pushes Dez in front of him. "Well, why don't you kiss him?" he asks. All of his buds start making kissy faces and smooching noises.

I walk around Dez and push Austin out of the way of my locker. I open it and put my lunch bag in. "Come on, Ally. Just a little kiss on the cheek," Blondie tells me. I walk away from them. "Alright, dude, better luck next time," Blondie says, probably to Dez. Dez runs up behind me. "Hey, Ally, um, sorry about that. I didn't think he would do that," he says.

"It's alright. I'm used to the stupid things he does," I say nonchalantly. "So, do you know where Mr. Brown's class is?" he asks me glancing at his schedule. "Yeah, that's my homeroom. I'll show you," I tell him gesturing for him to follow me.

We walk into Mr. Brown's class. "Ah, and who might this be?" he asks gesturing to Dez. "Oh, I'm Dez. Dez Fisher," he tells Mr. Brown. "Okay, Mr. Fisher, there's an open seat beside Ms. Dawson," he says pointing to the back of the room. We sit down and Mr. Brown starts the lesson. I copy down everything he wants us to and the period is over.

"See you later," I tell Dez walking to chemistry. I sit down and Austin comes in a few minutes later. "Hello, whore," he says. I roll my eyes. "You were right. I'm glad I didn't get used to you being nice," I grumble. He actually has a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry. Friends?" he asks reaching out to shake my hand. "Hell no," I say. "Come on," he says.

I roll my eyes and shake his hand. Suddenly, an electrical shock runs up through my arm. But it wasn't really electrical; it was just a prank hand buzzer. He laughs at me. "I got this last period! Bought it from some dude! And you fell for it!" he yells roaring with laughter. I knew there was something wrong with his kind gesture.

He takes the buzzer off of his hand and slips it into his pocket. "Want some gum?" he asks taking out a pack. "No." "Come on, it's just gum," he tells me. "No it's not. It's prank gum, isn't it?" I ask. "Huh, fooled once and never fooled again," he says shoving the prank gum back in his pocket. I roll my eyes.

Mr. Baldwin writes down what he wants us to make on the board. Is there ever going to be a day where we _aren't _going to do an experiment? I do the experiment, by myself as always, and we get a good grade. When it's finally time for lunch, I run to my locker to get my lunch bag then out the door and to the tree. A few minutes later, Trish shows up looking happy as ever.

I can't tell her now. First, I have to find out why she's so happy. "What are you so happy about?" I ask her as she sits down. "Okay, there's a totally cute guy in my second period!" she exclaims. "Really? What's his name?" I ask. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't really paying attention when he told the teacher his name," she says shrugging.

Then she looks at me, takes in my expression. "What's up with you?" she asks. "What? Nothing!" I say putting a smile on. "Spill," she says. "Okay, I had a dream last night…" I say. I don't know how to explain it to her. "What was it about?" she asks. "It was about… Blondie," I mutter the last part. "You had a dream about Austin Moon?" she yells at me. "That's not even the worst part… I almost… kissed him…" I say to her.

Her eyes widen. She's about to yell something at me but I cut her off before she can say a word. "But the good news is I have a date Friday!" I say in one breath. "What?" she asks me. "I have a date Friday," I tell her slowly. "What? With who? When did he ask you out? Where are you going? Oh tell me all the details!" she exclaims. "Okay, his name is Dez. He asked me out Monday. We're going to—" "Wait a minute. He asked you out Monday? And today is Wednesday?" she asks me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Why hadn't I told her? The answer is: I don't know. "I just wanted to wait until he was back at school so I could tell you," I lie to her. "Anyway, he's taking me to Capital Grille **(1)**," I say answering her last question. "So… when am I going to meet this Dez?" she asks. "Oh, I would introduce you now but he's probably hanging out with Austin."

"With _Austin_? Why would he be hanging out with _him_?" she asks me. "Um… because Dez is Austin's best friend… But he's nothing like Austin, I promise!" I add before she can chew me out. She sighs. "Well at least show me who he is so I know who's face to pound in if he hurts you," Trish says and I roll my eyes. I grab her hand and we walk around the school grounds looking for Dez.

"There's Austin!" I say pointing. "Dez is the red head." I point to him. "Really? That was the boy in my second period that I was talking about!" she tells me. "Good job!" She high-fives me and the bell rings. We both walk to fifth period. The rest of the day flies by. Dez has World History (which he wanted) and Gym/Health with me. In gym, he distracts Austin so he won't bother me.

**Friday Night:**

I'm getting ready for my date. I slip on a purple dress that stops a few inches above my knees and black heels to match. I look at my outfit in the mirror before deciding to trade my heels in for a set of lower heels in the same color. My hair was up in a ponytail held back with a black hair bow.

I hear a knock on my balcony door. I jump, gasp and turn around. I can't see who it is because of the curtains. I open the door and see… Austin standing there? What is he doing here? He just stares at me and my dress for a second. His mouth is open and his eyes are bulging out of his head. "What do you want, Blondie?" I ask snapping him out of his trance.

"Look, I know I set you up on this date but I'm starting to regret it. I don't like knowing that you're going to be out on a date with someone who's not me—I mean, good for me… you," he stutters. I'm dumbfounded. "By the way, you look amazing. But take it off since you're not going anywhere." Then he jumps over the banister and runs off into the night. Did he just say what I think he just said? Was he jealous of a date that _he _set up?

But I can't cancel now. Dez is already on his way over. What am I thinking? I wouldn't cancel the date anyway. Wait a minute… did he just say I looked… amazing? "Ally! Dez is here!" my mom yells from downstairs. I walk downstairs slowly because I don't want to trip. "Are you ready to go, Ally?" he asks. I nod and we get in his car. He drives to Capital Grille and he tells them about our reservation.

We sit down at the table and they bring us drinks. I look to Dez. "But we didn't even order our drinks yet," I say with a small chuckle. "I guess that's just how they do it here," he says letting out a little laugh. "They just pick your drink for you." "Yeah," I say. The waiter comes back and asks if we're ready to order. I tell him that I want a medium rare steak and a side of mashed potatoes. Dez says that he'll have the same.

"So…" I say taking a sip of my unknown drink. It tastes unfamiliar but I end up asking for refills later because it tastes so good. "So…" he says also taking a sip of his drink. Maybe he knows what his is. We make small talk all through the dinner and when it's over, I find out what the drink was. I was feeling a bit tipsy so it must have been wine.

They give wine to minors? Dez pays the bill and we walk outside. I try to walk straight to his car but I end up veering slightly to the right. Dez catches me and says, "I got you. Are you alright?" "Yeah. I just think-I just-I think they gave me wine. And I've never drunk that before and I kept asking for refills and since I've never had it before… I'm feelin' a little tipsy," I tell him.

"You have the most adorable eyes," I tell him. Then I giggle. He's still holding on to me and when he lets go, I sway a little. "Ally, come on. Let's get you home," he says trying to lead me to the car. "No!" I protest. "I can't go home basically drunk! My parents will kill me!"

"Alright, let's just go drive around town then until you feel better," he tells me trying once again to lead me to the car. "No! I wanna walk!" I tell him jerking myself from his grasp. I stagger down the street but he follows close behind me. "Ally, you just need to sit down. You don't need to go anywhere," he tells me.

"No!" I protest again. "Why won't you just let me walk?" "Alright, fine," he says throwing up his hands in surrender. We walk down the sidewalk for a while before I stop suddenly. "Dez, can you go in that place and get me a bottle of water?" I ask him pointing to the store next to me.

"Yeah, sure," he says. I try to walk to the bench but end up falling and giggling at myself. "Hello, sexy," a voice says. "Dez? Is that you?" I ask. "For you, I'll be anybody," he says to me. He comes into the light of the street lamp and I see all of his features.

He has brown hair and blue eyes and a boyish smile. He seems really sweet. "Well, can you be the person who'll take me home?" I ask. "I don't remember where my date went…" I look around sheepishly. "Sure. I'm Toby, by the way," he says in a weird tone. "I'm Ally," I tell him. "Wait a minute…" I say stopping. "I don't think this is the way to my house…"

"We can go to my house if you want," he says seductively. "Um, I'd rather go back. My date is probably looking for me." "Come on with me. You'll have lots of fun," he says with a wink. "No, I'd better get back," I say.

"No, you'd better stay here," he says grabbing my wrist tight. "Ow, you're hurting me. Stop," I say. He brings his face closer to mine. His breath reeks of vodka. It didn't smell like that before… He leans down and gives me a long French kiss. "Get away from her!" a low voice growls at Toby. He backs off. I look to the owner of the voice and see a figure in a black jacket with his face hidden by a hood.

"And if I don't?" Toby asks. "You'll wish you had never been born," the hooded mystery man says. "Try me," Toby tells him. I suddenly think of Trish and Austin when she was trying to get my songbook back. Could it be Austin? I know it wasn't Trish. It's much too tall to be Trish. But it's just the right height for Austin.

The hooded figure throws a punch and Toby's face catches it with full force. His mouth starts spewing blood. Toby tries to punch the figure in the stomach but he dodges the punch easily. He drags him down to the ground and punches him in the face multiple times making Toby's face pour more and more blood.

"Austin?" I ask. "Go!" the hooded mystery yells harshly to me. "But, who are you?" I ask him. "Just go!" he yells again. I see a strand of messy, dirty-blonde hair peek out from under his hoodie. I stand up and stagger back to where the store I left Dez. "Ally! Where did you go?" he asks worriedly. "Um… just up the street," I say with a shrug. "Oh, um, here's your water," he says handing it to me.

I take it. "Thanks," I say kissing him on the lips. For some reason, it feels wrong as if I'm already taken by someone else and I'm cheating now. He kisses back for a while before pulling away frowning. "Ally, this isn't right. I know you like him and I won't get in the way of that. Let's just get you home," he says. Him? Does he mean Dallas? Has he seen me look at him for a little longer than necessary? Has he seen me babble dreamily when I see him even if he isn't talking to me?

I don't argue this time and just get in the car. He drives me home and I take a few sips of my water. I look at the brand name. It says Dallas. Dallas? I blink twice and look again. Now it says Austin! I blink twice again and it says Spring Water. I'm going insane. I'm going insane.

When we get home, I apologize for how badly the date went and he tells me it's alright but that I'm just not the girl for him. "It's not my fault! I was drunk!" I wanted to scream but it would just come off stupid. "How was the date?" my mom asks when I walk in the door. "Fine," I tell her slurring my words a bit. Luckily, she doesn't notice. "Is there going to be a second anytime soon?" she asks as I stagger up the stairs to my room. "Nope," I say shutting my door.

Today has been crazy. First, Austin tells me to cancel the date and that I look amazing which he would never usually say. Second, a boy, Toby is his name, came out of nowhere and basically was going to rape me if I went with him. Third, another boy, who I could have sworn was Austin, roughed him up for me and basically saved me. I really hope he was okay even if it wasn't Austin.

Today has just been a total wreck and I need to sleep. But I was sure of one thing:

Someone saved me tonight and I need to find out who it is.

**1. This is a real restaurant in Miami, Florida. It's probably in other places too but I only know of one which is in Miami because I looked it up."**

**Obviously, we all know who her hero was. And I'm just going to start writing her classes if something important happens in them but not every one of them. Sorry I didn't update. I'm at the beach right now and nobody bothered to tell me that we had wifi signal here but we did so I finally get to update. I'll be doing one more right after this one so you get two chapters in one night! So, review!**

**-Kenzie**


	5. Chapter 5

"So how did your date go?" Trish asks me as we walk through the mall to Sonic Boom. I haven't had to work this past week because it was the first week of school and I didn't need any more stress. I unlock the door and we walk inside. "It was alright…" I say. I notice a weird tone but I can't place it and it's _my _voice!

"Oh, my God! You kissed him? You should have told me last night!" she yells. I have no idea how she got 'I kissed him!' out of 'It was alright' but Trish has her ways. I sigh. "What?" she asks me. I shake my head. "Okay, I want you to tell me, in full detail, every single thing that happened!" she says. So that's what I did. I told her everything. I wasn't drunk enough to forget a single thing thankfully enough for Trish. When I finish, Trish's expression is _horrified_. "So… Austin was spying on you? Why was he even there?" Trish asks.

"I guess. I mean maybe he just happened to be there. Or maybe it wasn't even him!" I say to Trish switching the 'Closed' sign to 'Open'. "It might have been… Dallas for all I know…" But it couldn't have been. Dallas has brown hair; not dirty-blonde hair. "But it can't be Dallas. Dallas doesn't even know I exist… Not that I like him or anything because—" "I already knew you liked Dallas," Trish says.

"Alright, good. But it can't be him because Dallas wouldn't care if I was literally naked and getting raped," I tell her. Trish just rolls her eyes. "But what if it was him? I mean that would just change _everything._ Then I would have to worry about if he liked me or not and—" "And if you liked him," Trish cuts me off again. I give her a confused look. "Don't you watch the movies? The girl always falls for their hero."

She was right. It always happens even if it's at the end of the movie. "But Austin is just… I don't know…" I say turning away from Trish. "Austin is just what?" I hear a voice ask from behind us. We both turn around and see Austin standing there. His voice is kind of strained as if one side of his mouth was being pulled. He's wearing… a black hoodie and… his hood was covering most of his face.

"You know it's, like, a hundred degrees outside, right?" I ask ignoring his question. "You're gonna sweat to death." "Well I can't very well take it off," he tells me in a 'duh' sort of tone. "Why not?" I ask. "Oh, uh, no reason. Anyway, can I buy a new guitar pick?" he asks. "They're free," I say pointing to the jar full of guitar picks with a paper on it that said 'FREE'.

He walks over and takes out a random pick and walks over to the guitars. "Well, I gotta get back to my job. My shift is almost over," Trish says walking toward the door. "Your shift? Don't you mean your break?" I ask. "No, I mean my shift. I have to get over there and clock out so it looks like I was working. I'll be back in a few minutes after I clock out," she says walking out the door.

It's silent for a while. Austin is looking at guitars and I'm counting the change in the cash register. When I finish, I turn around. "Thanks," I call across the room to him. "For what?" he says distracted by the guitars. "You know what," I tell him. I hate it when he plays dumb like this. He turns around and crosses to the counter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says. "For what you did last night," I whisper. I can't see the expression on his face. I lean down and try to look under his hoodie at his face but he turns away from me completely. "So it wasn't you?" I ask him. "I guess not." His voice is dark. He sounds like a whole different person.

"Look at me," I tell him. "No." "Look at me," I repeat. He starts walking back to the guitars hoping I'll leave him alone but I grab the back of his hood and yank it off of his head. "Hey!" he exclaims turning around. "Oh, my God" was all I could say. He has a huge bloody slash down the side of his face. It goes from his forehead to his cheek right beside his mouth. That explains why his voice sounds so weird. It also made his eye swell shut. He grabs the sides of his hood and pulls it back over his head.

He walks back over to the guitars as if nothing had happened. That wound looks infected. "Come upstairs," I tell him. "No," he argues. "Yes. Come on. We're gonna help you feel better," I tell him dragging him up to the practice room. "Sit," I tell him and he does as he's told. "Hang on," I say. I run downstairs and put up the 'Closed' sign.

I run back upstairs and Austin is holding the side of his face. "Are you okay?" I ask. He nods even though tears are squeezing out of his swollen eye. "How long has this been there?" I ask him not sure of how to treat it yet. "Since last night," he mutters probably not wanting to admit that, in fact, _had _been him that saved me. "Has it had _any _attention since then?" I ask. He shakes his head. "What the hell is wrong with you? You should have gone to a hospital as soon as you got it!" I yell at him.

I instantly regret yelling at him because of the look on his face. "I'm sorry. We'll get it fixed up soon," I say. I start wiping his face with Kleenexes. He winces as I do it and I actually feel sorry for him. But I can't feel sorry for him. I have so many unanswered questions from him.

One; why did he try to stop my date before it even started? Two; why did he save me when he could have just kept walking through town? And three; why did he keep himself in pain when he could have gone to a hospital?

Well, the last question isn't really directed from me but it's still important. "Why didn't you go to a hospital?" I ask. He just shrugs. "Answer me," I tell him. "I didn't want anyone to know that I got hurt," he says quietly. "Oh." He didn't want anyone to know that he was out last night… saving me…

I wipe his face a few more times and he keeps wincing, a few times he groaned in pain. "Sorry. I just need to get all of this blood and puss off of your face," I tell him. "Puss?" he asks. "That yellow stuff," I say showing him the Kleenex. "Ew," he says and I can't help but giggle. Once his face is clean and there's only a little bit of dried blood left, I take some peroxide and some cotton balls.

I pour some peroxide on the cotton ball and rub it on his face. He screams in pain. "Well, this is what you get for not getting something done last night. He goes silent and only lets out the occasional groan now. I don't know anything else to do. I'm not a nurse! I'm not a doctor! I'm not a miracle-worker! "Uh… I don't know anything else to do. Let me take you to the hospital," I say trying to get him to stand up.

"No, just wrap my face up in gauze or something and let it heal on its own," he tells me. I guess he just likes arguing with me. I sigh. "Fine," I say. I go to the supply closet to look for some gauze. "Why do you have a bunch of hospital stuff?" he asks me. "For if anybody gets hurt on the job, I guess," I tell him. "Okay then," he says as I come back with the gauze.

I roll my eyes because I know he didn't really care about the answer to his question. I kneel down in front of him and start wrapping the gauze around his face. "Stop. It hurts," he whines. I sit beside him on the couch. "Just let me do this. It'll stop hurting soon," I promise him. "Don't wrap it so tight," he complains. "Make it looser; I need to still be able to talk." So I wrap it a little looser than before but tight enough that it won't fall off.

When I'm done wrapping his face, we just stare at each other. Not saying anything; just staring. He starts leaning towards me. I must not have control over my body right now because I start leaning in too! I try to pull away but I just can't. We're getting closer and closer, and finally the gap is closed. He's kissing me and I'm kissing back.

I try to stop but I just can't. I don't even like him… or do I? But I still know he doesn't like me… or… does he? Trish walks in and Austin and I pull away quickly before she can see us. "Don't tell anyone," he says and he walks out of the room with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Don't tell anyone what?" Trish asks me. "Nothing," I say.

"You do know that your best friend doesn't count when people say anyone," she reminds me. "I just can't tell you," I say. "Why not?" she asks. "Because _I'm _not even sure what just happened," I say staring at the door he just walked through. "What, did you kiss him or something?" she asks. "What? No!" I yell. "I was just kidding…" she tells me.

"Oh… psht, I-I knew that," I say. "No. No. You _didn't_!" she exclaims. "I didn't! I would tell you if I did!" I lie badly. "You know I would tell you!" I say a little more convincingly. She seems to believe it. I walk past her and down the stairs to reopen the store.

The day is slow-moving and it seems as if it's infinite. When it's finally over, I go to the door and lock it. I call my dad. "Hello?" he answers. "Hey, Dad. I'm gonna stay at the store for a little while and work on some songs," I tell him. "Why can't you just come home? You've been at the store all day and you need to rest," he says.

"Dad," I whine. "I'll be home in an hour. I promise." "Alright, fine, honey. Love you," he says. "Love you, too, Dad." I start to walk up to the practice room but I hear a knock on the door. I turn and see none other than Austin Moon standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask through the door. "Can I come in?" he asks. I sigh but unlock the door and let him in. He still has the gauze wrapped around his head. "Does your… face feel any better?" I ask. "Do you really care?" he asks. "Yes, I do," I tell him. "It feels a little better," he says shrugging. "Do you just not care?" I ask him.

"Not really," he says. "Well, you should," I snap. Then I realize something. He's here… in the middle of the night… "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "You knew we were going to have to talk about what happened earlier, right?" he asks. I look down at the ground. Yeah… I knew…

"Why does it matter? We were in the moment and it just happened. Nothing to talk about," I tell the floor. It was just that I didn't _want _to talk about it. "Okay, okay but I need to know. Do you like me?" he asks kind of carelessly. "No!" I say a little too quickly. "Why would you care anyway? Even if I did like you, and I'm not saying I do, it's not like you like _me_," I say.

I'm not liking this conversation. It's awkward. I feel like it's not his business even though it is. He puts his fingers under my chin and makes me look into his eyes. "Ally, do you like me?" he asks this question again. It's the first time he's used my real name in private… He really wants me to answer this question.

I sigh and hesitate before saying, "I don't know…" He smiles apparently pleased by my answer. "Do you like _me_?" I ask wiping the smile off of his face. He's obviously never been asked this question before. "Uh…" he says. "It doesn't matter. Just go home," I say opening the door of Sonic Boom. "But—" "Just go," I say.

He walks out the door slowly. I shut the door and lock it behind him. I watch him shove his hands in his pockets and walk away. Then I run up to the practice room. I sit down at the piano and start playing a random melody. What should I write about?

I've got nothing for once… I just can't stop thinking about Austin… I mean, he didn't even need to come here to know that I _do not like him. _Well…

_No, Ally, you're crazy for even thinking that._

But what if I do like him?

_You don't, trust me._

I don't know… I think I felt something in that kiss…

_You didn't. You were just caught off guard. DON'T LET HIM GET INSIDE YOUR HEAD!_

But just consider it. What would happen if I liked him?

_You would get your heart broken._

What do you mean? He kind of acts like he likes me…

_He doesn't._

How do you know?

_This is what he does with all of his girls and you know it. He goes around acting like he likes them. When he gets inside their pants, he never talks to them again._

Austin isn't like that!

_Yes, he is. You know he is. Don't even try to deny it._

But…

_No buts. You don't like him and you never will. Got it?_

But you're not the boss of me…

_Who says?_

Uh… me?

_No. You don't like him and that's final._

Alright, fine. I'll believe you for now.

Sometimes, I tell myself to ignore the voice in my head but I always end up listening to it. I know, I know; I'm crazy. I walk around the practice room for a minute thinking about Austin even though the voice told me not to. That sounded really weird. But once I even considered asking the Greek goddess of love if I liked Austin. That's crazy. There needs to be a goddess of like. I roll my eyes at myself.

_Ally, I'll say this once. When your heart breaks, it won't break even._

My eyes widen at this. It's perfect! I pick the melody I had earlier back up and I start singing.

_I'm still alive_

_But I'm barely breathin'_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in._

'_Cause I got time while he got freedom_

'_Cause when a heart breaks,_

_No, it don't break even…_

_His best days will be some of my worst._

Now I've got nothing. I give up and go home. I open the door. "Hey, Dad!" I call into the living room where I know he is. "Hey, Ally!" he calls back. I walk up to my room and lay down on my bed. "What am I gonna do?" I ask myself. I sigh and turn off the lamp beside my bed. I slip under my covers and just lay there. "Fall in love with Austin," a voice whispers to me.

I look around before I realize the voice came from my own head. This is the devil voice. The other was the God voice who tells me the right thing. This one tells me the one that will get me hurt. I usually ignore this one altogether but it found its way into my head.

I shake my head. No, I can't.

I fall asleep but wake up early in the morning. I look around to see what woke me up and see a yellow bird tapping on my balcony door. I must have left the curtains open last night. That's kind of creepy. I open the door and expect the bird to fly away but it stays there as if it can't move.

I bring my finger down and it hops onto it. "Are you okay, little bird?" I ask. It tweets at me. I observe the bird looking for the source of the problem. Its wing is broken. "Aw, poor thing," I say to it. I set it on my desk and look around. "I'll be back," I say to the bird. I walk to my bathroom and get some toilet paper. I come back and, gently, wrap it around the bird's wing. "You'll be better in no time, Austin," I say. "I mean little bird."

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Are you hungry, little bird?" I ask. It tweets to me. I walk downstairs and grab the bag of bird feed that we use for the bird feeder. I scoop handfuls of it into a small bowl and take it back upstairs to my room. I set it in front of the bird and it pecks at the seeds. Birds are _so _adorable when they're eating! I smile and lay back down on my bed.

I stare at the ceiling for a while before I hear the bird chirp. I look over at it and it's about to jump off of my desk. I catch it just in time. I grab a box and put the bird, who I now call Clumsy, and the bowl of seeds in it. I set it next to my bed and fall back asleep.

"Ally! Get up! This is really important!" I hear a voice yell in my ear. I sit up and see that it's Trish. "Whaaat?" I ask. "Is that a baby bird? It is so cute!" she says distracted. "Okay, but what was so important five seconds ago?" I ask her. She looks confused for a moment. "Oh! Austin was looking for you today! He came to my new job and asked if I had seen you today," she tells me.

"What was your new job?" I ask trying to distract her away from Austin. "Uh, I don't know. It was four whole jobs ago," she says. "I thought you said it was today," I say questioningly. "It was today. What's more important is what is Austin doing looking for you?" she asks.

"Trish… I have a question…" I tell her. "You can ask me anything; we're best friends," she says. "Do you think it's possible that… I have a little, tiny, itsy bitsy, microscopic crush on Austin?" I ask her. She bursts out laughing. I should have known she would laugh. Once she sees the serious look on my face, she stops laughing.

"Oh, you were serious?" she asks me. I nod. "Well… I guess it could be possible," she says. "What, are you two dating now?" she asks for the second time. "No, Trish!" I yell. "So… you like Austin then?" she asks. "I don't know. That's what I need you to help me figure out," I say. "Um, okay… Come on," she says.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she pulls me out the door. "You'll see," she says. She takes me to It's A Racket first and she looks around. "Nope, it must be my other job," she says as we run out of It's A Racket. "Trish!" I whine. We run to the pet shop and walk in. "Good, 'cause I didn't feel like running anywhere else," Trish says.

"What are you talking about? Did you really just take me here so I could watch you work?" I ask. "No," she says bringing me over to a boy with some very familiar, messy, dirty-blond hair. It's a little too familiar for my liking. He turns around and looks down at me. He doesn't have the gauze wrapped around his head anymore. Instead, about three large bandages are taking its place.

"Here she is, Austin," Trish says panting a little. Austin turns around and looks down at me. I realize that I must look horrible and I run and crouch down behind Trish to hide from Austin. "Yeah, I think you do, Ally," Trish says to me. "Trish!" I hear a male voice yell. "You're late! You're fired!" Of course it was her boss.

She walks away and I'm left crouching down looking like an idiot. I straighten up and try to smooth down my hair a bit. "What did you want me for?" I ask. "Um… uh… My face…" he says quietly. "Oh… is that really everything you need help with?" I ask. "Well…" He shifts uncomfortably. "Look, let's just go to your house," he says. "But there's nobody at my house. My dad's at Sonic Boom and my mom's out with her friends," I tell him. "Great then we'll be alone," he says pulling me out the door.

**Yeah the end was a bit rushed. The song in this chapter was Breakeven by The Script by the way. Oh and I may or may not have another chapter up later so keep your eyes open!**

**-Kenzie**


	6. Chapter 6

He drags me to my house and we stop. "What?" I ask. "You gotta unlock the door," he says. "I'm not unlocking it until you say it nicely," I say. "Unlock the damn door, whore," he says.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're being rude."

"Sorry, unlock the door… _please_?"

I sigh but unlock the door. We walk in and he sits down on a chair in the kitchen. "Hang on, I'll get something for your wound," I say starting walk away but he grabs my wrist to stop me. Warmth rushes to the spot. Okay, screw it, I do like Austin even if he teases and tortures and taunts me. I do like him.

"It's not my face that I needed you for," he tells me. "Then what was it?" I ask sitting down. "We need to talk," he says. "About what?" I ask. "About our… love-hate relationship." "Our love-hate relationship? Name _one time _where you've been nice to me in _public_," I tell him. Any feelings for him rush away in an instant. "Um… well…" He scratches the back of his head. "That's what I thought," I say forcefully.

"You're a cold, heartless bastard and that's why you have no real friends except Dez maybe. I'm surprised all of those girls are attracted to you. You may be cute but you don't exactly have a loving personality and you never will. You just— you just get a kick out of humiliating people, don't you? Is that what you feed off of? Probably. Or maybe it's just me that you like humiliating. It's just me, isn't it? You know what? You're _sick_ and I hate you. I hate your guts with all of my heart. I don't dislike you with a passion like I told my mom. I _hate _you with a freaking passion! Get out of my kitchen, get out of my house, and get out of my freaking life!" I yell. I got louder and louder with each and every word.

I open the door and point outside. He walks out the door and stops to look back at me. "I'm glad you got hurt because of me," I tell him quietly before slamming the door. I turn and slide down the door. Silent tears roll down my face. "Ally?" a voice asks from the living room door. I look up and see my mom standing there. "Mom? I thought you were having a girl's day with your friends?" I ask. "Darlene got sick so we scheduled it for another day," she explains.

"The real question is, are you alright?" she asks me. I nod but then I break down and cry harder. "Come here, honey," she says leading me into the living room. We sit down on the couch and I lean against her like I did when I was little. She brushes the hair out of my face. "Do you want to talk about this?" she asks me. I really don't want to but she's my mom and I can tell her anything.

"Austin is… a bully basically. He taunts me every day at school. I believe he started the rumor about me being a whore," I say. She looks upset. "How long has this been going on?" she asks me. "Since about sixth grade but the rumors started in seventh. He just— he just _irks me._ He gets on my _last freaking nerve_ and I just…" I trail off.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me? Is this why you've been acting kind of… depressed lately?" she asks. "I'm not depressed!" I exclaim. "Okay, but you've been acting a bit different lately. That's all I'm saying," she says. "I have? I didn't even notice," I say quietly. "It's alright but maybe you should apologize for blowing up at him," she tells me.

I pull away from her. "_Apologize_? He _deserved _what I said to him! I'm not going to _apologize_! No! Never in a million years!" I yell at her. "Don't raise your voice at me," she says. "All I'm saying is: if you're nice to him, maybe he'll be nice back to you." "I highly doubt it," I mutter. "Have you ever been nice to him?" she asks. "Well, I wrapped up a wound on his face for him," I say. "Did he do anything nice back?" she asks.

"Well… in a sense," I say remembering the kiss. "Well, maybe if you apologize, he'll stop being so mean to you," she says. "Yeah or maybe he'll just kiss me again," I mutter. "What'd you say?" she asks. "Nothing but I'm still not apologizing," I tell her. "Go," she says. "Now." I've learned not to argue with my mom when she gives me an order.

Suddenly, Clumsy flies down the stairs and into the living room. She comes to rest on my shoulder and I use my finger to pet her stomach gently. She coos softly. Um, Ally, why is there a bird in the house? Did you leave your balcony door open again?" she asks. "No, Mom, this is Clumsy. She was tapping on my door this morning and she had a broken wing. Obviously, it's better now though," I say to my mom laughing. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Clumsy."

"That explains the makeshift cast," my mom says laughing at my poor workmanship. "Mom!" I say laughing again. "Well, anyway, now that she's feeling better, I need to let her go." I walk into the kitchen and open the front door. I perch Clumsy on my finger before letting her fly away. I smile at this. I helped Austin feel better. Maybe if I let Austin go, he'll leave me alone…

I doubt that but it's still worth a try. "Mom, I'm going to Austin's house," I yell. "Okay, honey, good for you," she says. I walk out the door before realizing I haven't a clue where he lives. I give up and go to Trish's job at the pet store. Wait. She got fired.

Where could she be now? I take out my phone. "Hey, Trish. Where are you at?" I ask when she answers the phone. "I'm walking to Sonic Boom. Are you there?" she asks. "No, but I'll meet you there," I say. "Alright see you there," she says hanging up the phone. I walk to Sonic Boom and see her standing there at the door waiting for me.

"You could have gone up to the practice room," I say walking past her. We walk up there and just sit for a while in silence. Finally Trish breaks the silence. "I'm bored," Trish says flipping a page of her magazine. I roll my eyes. "Are you ever not bored?" I ask. "Nope," she answers simply.

I walk over to the piano and try to think up new melodies. I play it on my keyboard, the one with the key names on it.

C5, C5, D5, E5, C5, C5, D5, E5, F5, E5, D5, C5, B4, A4, G4 **(1)**

"Any lyrics to go with it?" Trish asks from behind me. "Uh… not yet…" I say. "I really wish I had a better piano, though. This one is older than my grandma…" I start playing a completely different tune.

G4, C5, D5, D5, E5, E5, C5, D5, E5, D5, D5, G5, G5, A5, B5, B5…

I keep going after this.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_And here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place_

_Where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow_

_Hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes_

_And let your lay_

_And when it's morning_

_They'll wash away_

_Here it's safe_

_And here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is_

_The place where I love you _**(2)**

"That was really pretty, Ally," Trish says. "Thanks, Trish. I have one more melody that I need to play," I tell her. I start to play the melody and make up lyrics to go with it. "Um, Ally?" I hear Trish say behind me but I ignore her.

_You don't know, know, know_

"Ally?" Trish asks again.

_My name, name, name_

"Ally?" Trish yells.

_I'm gonna make, make, make_

"Ally! Ally!" Trish exclaims.

_You a double take._

"Aah!" I exclaim. "How long have you been standing there?" "That's what I was _trying _to tell you, Ally!" Trish says. "But no, you don't want to listen to me." "I like that song. But if you want to make it really catchy, you gotta speed it up," Austin tells me. **(3)**

_You don't know, know, know_

_My name, name, name_

_I'm gonna make, make, make_

'_Em do a double take_

"I'm still mad at you," I say sitting back down and pouting. That did sound kind of catchy, though… I'll have to take it into consideration. "Actually, I'm not. I was going to go over to your house and apologize but I don't know where you live," I say. "Oh… well apology accepted!" he says. He accepted that apology quickly. "Um… what did I miss?" Trish asks.

"I… blew up at Austin earlier… But no biggie, right?" I ask him. "It's all behind us," Austin tells me. "What do you mean by 'all'?" I ask. "Uh… the argument, I guess," he says. "The argument? That's all?" I ask. "Well, you know I can't act like your friend during school," he says shrugging. My mouth drops open. "I can't believe you. I hate you! Get the fuck out of my fucking store!" I yell.

He walks out. "Give me your hand," Trish says. I hold out my hand and she slaps it. "Ow, what was that for?" I ask. "You don't remember our deal? Every time you swear around me, I get to slap your hand," she says. "Oh, yeah…" I say remembering our deal and rubbing my hand. "Well, you don't have to slap me so hard…"

"Oh, and I liked that tune but I didn't listen much to the lyrics. I guess I'll just have to listen another day…" she says shrugging. "I gotta get back to work. See you later," she says. "Back to work? Where do you work now?" I ask. "The Melody Diner," she says then she leaves. She's working there again? She must really like that place. Or maybe Mindy got fired.

I spend the rest of the afternoon playing around with different sounds on the piano until my dad comes up and tells me it's time to go home. "Alright," I say kind of disappointed because I had just come up with a good melody that I liked. Oh well, I'll finish it when I get home. I'm just glad that I wrote down the notes in my songbook.

When we get home, I go straight up to my room. But as soon as I sit down on my bed, my laptop chimes and I realize I haven't even opened it in a few days. I go to my desk and sit down. I open my laptop to see what had caused the chime. New email from… Trish. She sent it only thirty minutes ago but it's never too late to check an email. I open it and click on the link which takes me to MeTube **(4)**. Suddenly, Austin's on the screen.

_Flip a switch_

_Turn on the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Freak it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl, you know_

_You got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, make, make_

'_Em do a double take _**(5)**

He finishes the song with a "What up?" and I am just enraged. "Oh, I'll get him tomorrow. This is bigger than stealing my songbook. He stole one of my songs and made it… weird! Yeah, I'll get him at school tomorrow, you just wait," I say to myself. I call Trish again. "What do you want, Ally? I was taking a nap!" she says. I shake my head.

"Trish, you know that email you sent me earlier?" I ask. "Yeah, what about it?" she asks. "That was _my _song! Is that why you sent it to me?" I ask her. "No, someone sent it to me and told me to pass it on," she says in a tired voice. "Now whose song was it?" "_Mine_! Austin stole it from me! He heard me playing it in the practice room!" I exclaim to her.

"What are we gonna do about this?" she asks. "We'll just have to talk to him at school tomorrow," I say. "School's closed tomorrow," she says. "Closed? But it's only the second week of school!" I exclaim. "I don't know. Some kind of foreign holiday that most of the teachers would be gone for or something like that. I really don't know," she tells me. "Well… do you wanna stay over tonight?" I ask.

I need somebody to talk to about this. "Sure, I'll be over in ten," she tells me. About twenty minutes later, she finally shows up. Typical Trish. She comes in and drops all of her bags. "Trish, I asked if you wanted to stay over, not move in," I joke giggling. She just laughs. "So… what are we gonna do about the Austin thing?" she asks.

"Um I don't know. I would say we could go over to his house but I have no idea where he lives," I tell her. "I do!" she says with a smile. "Um, may I ask how?" I ask. "It's on his website!" she says. I think she's happy to feel smart. "He has his own website? He's not even famous!" I say. "Yes, he is! He's an overnight sensation apparently," she tells me. "Overnight sensation? It's only been a couple hours since that video was posted," I say.

She shrugs. "Well, they're calling him an overnight sensation," she says. "Anyway, take me to his website. I wanna see this low level of stupidity," I say. She walks over to my laptop and pulls up ' '. That's a really stupid name. This is really stupid website. Austin is a really stupid person.

Actually… the website is pretty organized. It has tabs for everything and it's made so that everything he twits shows up on here. **(6)** "Okay so here's what his house looks like and his address," Trish says pointing to a space on the screen. She clicks the link and it takes us to a new tab. "It's really stupid of him to put his address on here. People are going to be swarming his house soon," I mutter. "Damned idiot." Trish takes my hand and slaps it.

"Ow. Okay anyway there's his address. Let's write it down so we don't have to come back to this website in the morning," I say. We write it down and shut my laptop. She walks over and sits down on my bed and I just stare at my closed laptop. "So… what do you wanna do now?" I ask after a minute of silence.

I turn around and see that Trish has fallen asleep on my bed. I roll my eyes. She's always doing this. I walk over and pull my blanket over her. I pull out my extra blanket and pillows from the closet and lay out on the floor as Trish lets out a loud snore.

**1. I just made this up. Don't ask.**

**2. The notes are from Kiss The Rain by Yiruma and the song is Deep In The Meadow from The Hunger Games. The Kiss The Rain thing goes with the song because it's, like, a fan-made melody since the actual song hadn't come out yet.**

**3. This is a scene from Rockers & Writers except with Trish in the background and Austin didn't, like, have a harmonica.**

**I'll probably be using some scenes from the show sometimes.**

**4. Corny, I know, but it's a parody of YouTube.**

**5. Double Take by Austin Moon (Ross Lynch)**

**6. This is kind of like because it has tabs to go to the store and their events and everything that officialR5 tweets shows up on the site. Pretty cool, huh? Well, I thought so anyway.**

** isn't a real website so don't try to look it up. If you want to make a website like this, the domain name is all yours. Hope you enjoyed :) This is the last one for tonight! I'll try to update tomorrow! Review!**

**-Kenzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**R5GirlyPenguin, I'd have to say you're obsessed, too haha. I'm also sad that we have to wait until August 19****th**** for a new A&A episode! I missed the one last Sunday and it hasn't come back on :( Storiesyeah, maybe I am a gift from the Fanfiction God… hmm… That name has a nice ring to it… Aweraura, I just have to say that you are really, really sweet and I really hope you review another time too and I think Peeniss needs a new name too haha. Oh and in the last chapter, the fake website I was talking about was called ReachForTheAustinMoon . com but it wouldn't let me put it there since thought it was a real website… And the other one I was talking about was R5rocks . com**

**Next Morning:**

"Ally… Ally, wake up," a voice says in my ear. My eyes flutter open to see Trish hovering above me. "What?" I ask grumpily. "It's time to get up," she says. "What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes. "Six in the morning," she answers. "Six in the morning? How is it time to get up?" I ask. "Well, I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep and I didn't want to be up alone," she tells me. I sigh but throw the covers off of myself anyway.

"Trish, where's my songbook?" I ask her. I could have sworn I had it yesterday. "Girl, you lose that thing too much… It's right here," she says handing it to me. I snatch it out of her hands. "Don't. Touch. My. Book." She throws up her hands in surrender. "Thanks for finding it though," I add. "So what do you wanna do?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Want some breakfast?" I ask. "Sure," she answers. We walk downstairs and I pour myself a bowl of Trix cereal. "What do you want?" I ask Trish. "Whatever you're having," she says staring out the window. "What are you staring at?" I ask pouring her a bowl of the same cereal. "What? I was staring? I wasn't staring," she says quickly. "Triiish," I say. "What? I'm not staring!" she tells me. "Alright, whatever, I'll believe you for now," I say.

"Here," I tell her giving her the bowl of cereal. She eats slowly. "What's up?" I ask her. "Nothing," she says scooping some Trix into her mouth. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes, Allyson, I'm sure," she says. "Don't call me Allyson," I tell her firmly. The only person I let call me Allyson is my mom. She smiles mischievously. "Fine, I won't ask anymore," I tell her.

"Thank you," she says laughing. "What are you girls doing up so early?" I hear a voice ask from behind us. "Oh, morning, Mom. Trish got me up because she couldn't get back to sleep," I tell her. "Oh, okay," she says. "What are doing up so early, Mrs. Dawson?" Trish asks. "Oh, I always get up this early," she says. She goes to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice.

Trish and I walk past my mom and back up to my room. "So what are we gonna do today?" Trish asks me. Really? Is she _that_ forgetful? "Um, we were gonna go tell Blondie off, weren't we?" I ask. "Oh, yeah we were. I forgot about that," she says with a little giggle. "I still can't believe we didn't have school today," I say to her. "I know, right? That's just weird. But I'm glad because school is boring," she says. "Yeah, it is," I agree.

**Seven Hours Later:**

Trish and I walk over to Blondie's house and knock on the door. "Oh, hello, Ally. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Moon asks me with a smile on her face. "Um, is Blon—Austin home?" I ask her. "Yeah, go on up to his room," she tells Trish and I stepping to the side to let us in. His house is actually really nice. Much nicer than mine.

We walk up to his room. We hear someone yelling, "Faster! Faster! Slower… Faster! Faster!" Um… Trish knocks on the door because I'm afraid of what we may walk in on. Dez opens the door. "Heeey!" he exclaims enthusiastically. "It's Ally from school…" he adds grumpily. Well is he _that _upset about how poorly our date went? I walk inside and Dez takes Austin's sweatband off. Trish runs past me.

"Hi! I'm Trish! Big fan!" she exclaims to Austin. What? Just last week, she was beating him up for my songbook and now she's his biggest fan. I tap Trish's shoulder and give her a look. "Sorry," she mutters. "Look, I'm here to— uh what are you doing?" I ask Dez. He was squeezing the sweat from Austin's sweatband into a bottle. "I'm making my own cologne," Blondie explains. "It's called 'Austin'." "Austin, Austin, Austin," Dez echoes. "Secret ingredient is my sweat," Austin says.

"Wanna try some?" Dez asks spraying Trish's face with it. "I don't like you," she tells him. "Since Austin's famous, we figured people are gonna want some Austin merchandise," Dez explains. "Here's some stuff we've come up with. Austin…" Blondie starts. "Lunchbox," Dez finishes.

"Austin…"

"Pillow."

"Austin…"

"Peanut butter."

"Chunky…"

"Or smooth."

"Mmm," they both say. I give them both a weird look. "An Austin action figure!" Austin says. "_I'm awesome! I like pancakes!_" the action figure says when he pulls the string. "It's true! I _do_ like pancakes!" Austin says happily. "What up?" Dez and he say. "And my personal fave…" Dez says walking across the room. "The Austin foam spitter!" "Why would anyone need a foam spit—?" Trish starts to ask but Dez hits the foam spitter on the top of the head it sprays foam at Trish.

Trish laughs and shocks Dez with a magic shock finger from her new job. "Wow! Magic shock finger… me likey," Dez says. "Look, I'm not here to see your junky Austin junk," I say to Austin. "You stole my song. You heard me playing it at the music store." "_That's _where the song came from? I thought I made it up…" he says pushing his right temple with his hand.

"Ah, I guess that makes more sense since I've _never _actually written a song before!" he tells me. "I've tried but they're all terrible." "I wrote that song and you have to tell everybody the truth," I tell him. "I can't! Do you know how embarrassing that would for me? Consider my feelings! Are whores really that selfish?" he asks me. I roll my eyes. "So based on that ridiculous response, I'm guessing you're _really _not going to do anything?" I ask.

Nope is probably what he's gonna say. "No, no. I wanna make this right." What? "How about…" he says walking over to his closet. "A life-size chocolate Austin?" he asks opening the closet door. Dez pushes out a golden chocolate body that _isn't _life-size and says, "What up?" Wait a minute, how did he get in the closet?

I walk out of the room. "Is that milk chocolate or dark chocolate?" I hear Trish ask. "Trish!" I yell and she comes running out. We walk to Sonic Boom and start up the stairs to the practice room. "Tonight on the Helen Show, overnight internet sensation, Austin Moon live!" a man on the TV says. "That's right, live, live, live," Helen says. "I am so sick of him," I say walking back down the stairs forgetting all thought of playing on the piano. **(1)**

"I mean, I was sick of him before but the fact that he isn't gonna do a thing about this, just pushes me over the limit. It just pisses me off," I tell Trish. She takes my hand and slaps it. "Thanks, Trish." "_I'm so talented!_" the Austin doll says when Trish pulls the string. "How could he steal my song like that?" I ask her. "_I'm an overnight sensation!_" "Stop pulling that string," I tell her.

She pulls the string again anyway. "_I'm unstoppable!_" Then it starts laughing and I bend it backwards which breaks it. "Hey! He's gonna be on the Helen Show tonight! Why don't we crash his interview tonight and tell everybody about how he stole your song?" she asks. "I can't do that. You know I have stage fright!" I say.

"But you have to! That guy's a low-life, song-stealing thief!" she says. "_They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name!_" It was Trish's phone! She really set that as her ringtone. She turns away from me and turns it off. "It's a catchy song," she tells me. "That's it," I say walking out from behind the counter. "Dad! I'm taking my break! I have to go interrupt a live television broadcast!" I yell up the stairs. My dad pokes his head out from one of the doors. "Okay! Have fun!" he yells back.

"Come on, Trish. Let's go," I say to her. We turn to leave. "_They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name!_" "Don't you wanna get that?" I ask her. "Nah, it's just work," she says and we go to the place where the Helen Show is held.

"Oh, no! There's a guard. Okay, we just need to act like we belong here," I tell Trish. "Can I help you ladies?" the guard asks. "No!" I scream. "Yes, we're looking for the kitchen or bathroom. We're friends with Bernie! Or Lulu?" Trish pulls me out of the way. "We're going to the Helen Show. We're musicians in Austin Moon's band," she says.

"Look! You Austies have been trying to get through here all day! He's dreamy! That song's catchy! I get it! Sorry ladies, if your name's not on my list, I can't let you in," she tells us. "Did I say musicians? I meant… magicians!" Trish yells throwing down a smoke bomb. We run through the halls towards the Helen Show.

We run down the hall but the guard catches up to us once we stop outside the door to the Helen Show. She walks us back to the waiting area and we have to watch Austin perform on the TV in there. He looks so hot dancing in there… _No, Ally! Not again! _I think to myself. Luckily, Helen asks Austin to come back tomorrow to perform an original new song. The scared look on his face right now is priceless.

**A Few Hours Later:**

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_So Austin stole my song and wouldn't tell anyone about how I wrote it; not him. But he performed it on the Helen Show and she asked him to come back tomorrow with a brand new song! And he doesn't know how to write songs! He'll make a fool of himself tomorrow. The only sad thing is that he gets to skip school tomorrow for that and I don't. He is such a weasel! Not a cute, cuddly weasel but a jerky, no credit-giving weasel. Anyway, I see Trish coming. I'll write in you later._

_Love, Ally_

"Guess who got a job at the pet store?" Trish asks. "Again? Didn't you have that job just yesterday?" I ask her. She just shrugs. She barks twice then meows like a cat. "Ally, I need your help!" Austin says walking through the door with Dez. I roll my eyes and turn my back to him. "I need a new song by tomorrow!" he exclaims. "Ha! Why don't you just write one?" I ask him. "You know I can't! I've tried. Listen to this," he says picking up an acoustic guitar.

_I need a song_

_It can't be too long_

_Song, song, song, song, song_

_Song, song, song, song, song_

_Song, song, song_

"I wrote that last part!" Dez says expecting a high five from Trish. "Okay, how about this? " I ask. "I'm not helping you with your song. Get outta my store." "That doesn't rhyme!" Dez says. "There's the door," I add. "That's better," he tells me. I start up the stairs. "I know you're mad," Austin says making me stop and turn around. "I didn't mean to steal your song. Then I acted like a weasel. Not a cute, cuddly weasel but a jerky, no credit-giving weasel…"

How did he know that was what I thought about him? "I'm sorry," he says in the most sincere tone I've ever heard him speak in. I consider forgiving him but I push it out of my mind and turn around. "Who am I kidding?" I hear him say. I stop and turn around again. "My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazillion to one chance of making it…" "That's exactly what my dad said to me," I tell him. "You know what my dad said to me? 'Dez, stop texting the dog!" Dez says ruining the mushy moment.

"I guess my fifteen minutes of fame are over," Austin continues. "I just wanted to prove my dad wrong." He walks around the counter to leave. "Austin, wait!" I exclaim running down the stairs. He turns around with a sad look on his face. I smile and say, "I'll help you write on more song." His face lights up. "You will?" he asks. "Whoo!" Dez says expecting another high five from Dez which again she doesn't deliver. "Thank you! Thank you!" Austin exclaims.

"But first, you _have _to do something for me!" I yell walking behind the counter. "Anything, name it," he says. "Uh, I want a… I want a… A ham!" I exclaim. Wait, what? "Did you just say ham?" Austin asks me. "Apparently, I did…" I say. "Here, you can give her my ham if you want," Dez says pulling a massive ham out of his back pack.

We all stare at him while he slaps the ham. Austin and I walk up to my practice room. It took all night but we finally came up with the perfect song.

_Woahhh_

_Yeahhh_

_Stop_

_Hidin' out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't_

_Lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_

_Yeah if you never the shock_

_You're never gonna win_

_So turn it all around_

_And break down the walls_

_Woahhh_

_Come on and give it everything you got_

_Take a chance_

_Make a stand and_

_Break_

_Break_

_Break down the walls_

_Woahhh_

_Break down the walls_

_Woahhh_

_Break down the walls_

_Woahhh_

_Come on and_

_Take a chance_

_Make a stand and_

_Break_

_Break_

_Break down the walls_

_Break down the walls…_

"It only took all night but we did it!" Austin exclaims when we're done. I hate to say it but I actually had fun writing this song with him. "Okay, well you better hurry. You only have one hour to get to the Helen Show," I say trying to push him out the door. "You mean _we _better hurry. I want you to be there with me," he says with a smile on his face. "Really? You mean it?" I ask him and he nods. "I wouldn't be going on the Helen Show at all if it wasn't for you," he tells me.

I have to smile. "Thank you," he says. We go to the Helen Show and Trish, Dez, and I get to watch backstage! But there's a problem…

"Ally, the piano player's sick! You have to play piano for me!" Austin yells. "Uh… I can't! You know I have stage fright!" I say. "What if they turn off all the cameras and everyone in the audience goes like this?" he asks covering his eyes with his hands. "No! No way, I can't do that!" I say. "It's easy, Ally! You just do this!" he says covering his eyes with his hands again. "It's that simple." "Look, it's like you say in the song. 'Take a chance and break down the walls,'" Austin tells me.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "Wait! I have the perfect solution," he says with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Are you sure this will work?" I ask. There's a curtain around the piano now. "I'm really sure. You'll be great," he says with a wink. I start playing and he starts singing. The whole thing turned out great. After the whole thing was finished, we went out for ice cream to celebrate. The ice cream shop had fruity mint swirl!

After we finish, everyone goes home and Trish and I go back to my house. She gathers up her stuff and she leaves to go back home. "See you at school tomorrow, Trish," I tell her. She says the same and I go up to my room. Today was the best day ever. Maybe Austin will treat me differently now… Or so I thought.

Turns out, I was _completely _wrong.

**Next Day:**

"Hello, whore," Austin says when he walks into chemistry. I am just at a loss for words. "Dick got your tongue?" he asks. I stand up and walk to the front of the classroom. Mr. Baldwin is sitting at his desk and looking down at some paperwork on his desk. "Mr. Baldwin, can I change partners?" I ask. "No," he says not looking up. "But, Mr. Baldwin, I just—" "No," he cuts me off. I let out a frustrated sigh and sit back down at my table.

"I hate you," I tell him. "Ah, you don't mean that," he says to me. I cross my arms over my chest and look out the window. "Yes, I do." I didn't notice that he leaned over until he whispers in my ear and makes a shiver run down my spine. "Don't you remember how you felt when we sat side by side at the piano? With our legs touching, our shoulders touching, and every once in a while, our hands? I saw the look on your face. Don't even try to lie," he whispers.

"Um… I… I just… I can… uh…" I stutter. He leans back with a smirk glued to his face. My face turns red. "I just thought that we were becoming friends for once," I tell him as the bell rings. "And yes, I really do hate you no matter how much I like writing songs with you."

At lunch, I vent to Trish about how much I hate Austin's guts. "I thought we were all friends now," she says questioningly. "I thought so too but I guess we were just a part of his little game to get famous," I say a knot forming in my throat. "I just thought my years of being tormented by him were over…" The bell rings. "Let's get to class," I say standing up. We walk to Pre-Calculus and sit down. Austin keeps trying to annoy me but I just ignore him and Trish does too.

When I walk into World History, Dez takes his seat beside me. "Hey, Ally," he says quietly. "Hey, um… Dez," I say slowly. "Look, I'm sorry about… Friday night," I apologize _again_. "No, I know. That's… in the past. I just… want another chance…" he says. He… he wants to go on another date? "… To be friends," he finishes. "Oh, okay, that's cool," I say smiling. The smile is quickly wiped away. "But we can't be friends," I tell him sadly.

"Why not?" he asks. "Because if I were your friend, it would mean I had to be Austin's too. And I'm not his friend and I never will be," I explain to him. "But… I thought you two were friends now," he says questioningly. "I thought so too. We were all fooled into thinking that," I say. "You, me, _and _Trish." "Oh… Well, I'll talk to him, alright?" he asks. I sigh. "You can try," I tell him.

In gym, Coach Blake lied because we aren't starting gym today and they didn't do it yesterday either. I see Austin and Dez arguing at the top of the bleachers too. After gym is over, I'm just ready to go home but my mom tells me that I have to work my shift at Sonic Boom. So she drives me there and drops me off. When my dad sees me, he looks grateful.

"Great! I need a break," he says wiping his forehead and walking up the stairs. Trish comes in after a few minutes. The store is _swamped_. Could this day get any worse? Apparently it can.

When the store calms down, my dad comes down to relieve me of my shift. "Go on and take your break. Oh, and your friends are upstairs," he tells me. What? "Friends? As in, plural?" I ask. And Trish is down here so whoever is up there are _not _any friends of mine. Trish and I walk upstairs. I open the door to my practice room and see that is has completely transformed. It's full of color and there's a beautiful, shiny new piano sitting in the middle.

There's a fridge in the corner and— PICKLES! I walk over and take one out of the jar. I look around for these "friends" my dad was telling me about. Sitting on a couch in the corner are Dez and Austin. No. They couldn't have done this. If they did, I'll be forced to thank them. "Did you do all of this?" I ask. They nod. "We got all of this stuff from the money I earned from the Helen Show," Austin says with a wide grin on his face.

I take a bite of the pickle I was holding. Dez crosses the room and stands behind me. "I was thinking and… I want you to be my new partner," Austin says. "What?" I ask. He is a completely different person outside of school. "Come on, Als, what do you say?" he asks. There he goes with that "Als" name again. I turn around to run out the door but Dez is blocking my way. I turn to Trish for some help but she's still looking around the room.

I don't know what to say.

**1. Another scene from Rockers & Writers**

**Who thinks she'll say yes? Who thinks she'll say no? I copied a lot of this from Rockers & Writers but heck, it's my story, maybe she'll say no. Review! I also just realized that I've never done a real disclaimer before. It'll start being at the top of every chapter except this one 'cause it's gonna be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

**-A Gift From The Fanfiction God, Kenzie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

I sigh. "I can't be your partner," I tell him. "Why not? Whores can't be friends with boys without fucking them?" Austin asks cockily. "That's why," I say through clenched teeth. "Shit," Austin whispers. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try my best to stop insulting you if you say yes." I sigh again. "I can't. So you can take all of this stuff back because I'm not going to be your partner," I tell him. "Keep the stupid shit. I was probably going to blow the money on pointless stuff anyway," Austin says storming out of the room.

Dez follows close behind him. I walk over to the piano. I run my fingers across the top before making my way down to the shiny black and white keys. "I can't believe he spent his money on buying all of this stuff for me," I whisper. "Well, Trish, let's take it all down. I'll just feel guilty if I keep it up," I tell her. "Why don't you just keep it up?" she asks. "Because I'll feel guilty if I do that," I repeat. "Come on, Ally, he was nice enough to get all of this stuff for you. The least you can do is use it," she says.

"You're right! He was being nice! Like, _really _nice. He didn't have to get _any _of this, did he?" I ask her. "Um, I guess not," she says. "He was being genuinely nice and he didn't have to!" I exclaim.

_Don't get sucked in again, Ally. He doesn't really want you as his partner! He just wants you to help him get famous!_

Fuck you, random voice in my head! I _am _going to be his partner and there's nothing you can do about it!

"Come on, Trish!" I say pulling her out of the practice room door. "Wait, Trish," I say. I hold out my hand. "I swore in my head…" I tell her. She rolls her eyes but still slaps my hand. "Thanks!" We run outside the store and look around. I see a flash of messy blond hair walking down the street to our left. I pull Trish that way. "Austin!" I yell when we get close enough. He stops and turns around. I didn't think he was going to stop so I end up running into him and knocking him down.

So now I'm on top of him… "Um, hi?" he says. "I changed my mind," I tell him. "I want to be your partner," I say with a huge smile.

_No, Ally! I forbid you to be his partner! Say 'never mind, I lied'. Say it, Ally! Say it now! Before he gets too excited. Ally, why aren't you saying it? I command you to say it right now! Ally! Ally! Ally? Ally! Ally, I swear to God, I will walk you off of a broken bridge into a lake of vicious alligators and water moccasins if you do not say it right now!_

"You will? Yes!" Austin exclaims. He jumps up with me in his arms and spins me around. I wrap my arms and legs around him because I feel like he's about to drop me. When he stops spinning, we look each other in the eyes. I start to lean down but stop myself. "Can you put me down now?' I ask with a giggle. "Huh? Oh, yeah sure," he says setting me down. "Um… I'll be your partner on one condition…" I say. Austin groans. "What's the condition?" he asks.

"You have to be nice to me for… um… Trish, help me out here," I say turning to her. "Uh… four days?" she says. "Yeah, you have to be nice to me for four whole days. You can't insult me. You can't call me a whore. Or a slut and… um…" I can't think of anything else. "And you have to give her a hug at school tomorrow!" Trish suddenly exclaims. "What?" I ask. "Um, no, you don't have to do that." "He probably wouldn't do it anyway… 'cause he's chicken," Trish says clucking at Austin.

"Is that a challenge?" Austin asks Trish. "Yes, yes it is," she says with a smile. Then I see a light in Trish's eyes and I know that she has something to add to it. "As long as we're talking about challenges… how about along with that hug, you give her a kiss, too?" she asks. "No!" I yell. But no one listens to me… "Oh, you're on, Trish!" Austin says. I bury my face in my hands. "Kill me now," I whisper to myself. I walk away from all of them and back to Sonic Boom but of course I hear three sets of feet following close behind me.

Trish is suddenly beside me. "Sorry, I just wanted to see how far he would go. I'm surprised he accepted that quickly," she says. I wonder what she would do if I told her that I'd already kissed him once before… She'd probably freak out… What about if I told her about how we'd used tongue? She'd faint and not wake up for a few days… I decide not to tell her at all…

We all walk back to Sonic Boom. "Ally, can you take the store over for a minute?" my dad asks when we walk in. "Sure, Dad," I say walking behind the counter. Austin, Dez, and Trish sit down on the chairs and wait for my shift to be over. "Um, you can go," I say to them. "Trish, you can stay." Austin comes over and hops up on to the counter. "Aw, come on. Don't you want to try out the new practice room?" he asks. "Yeah, but I can do that without you here," I say with a smile.

"Come on," Austin says with puppy dog eyes. "Mm, alright," I say. "But only because that face was adorable." My eyes widen. "I mean, um, I meant to say… never mind." Austin smirks and sits back down with the others. When my dad comes back down, we all go up to the practice room. I sit down at the piano and just stare at it in awe. We have a piano just like this downstairs but this one is brand new. I press down softly on one of the keys.

I feel a good feeling rush through my body. I sit down and start playing the tune I was playing a few days ago.

_I'm still alive_

_But I'm barely breathin'…_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in…_

'_Cause I got time while he got freedom_

'_Cause when a heart breaks_

_No, it don't break even…_

_His best days will be some of my worst_

_He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first_

_While I'm wide awake_

_He has no trouble sleeping_

'_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even…_

_Even…_

_No_

_What am I supposed to do_

_When the best part of me_

_Was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up_

_And you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

_Yeah…_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words are gonna_

_Stop the bleeding_

'_Cause he's moved on_

_While I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks_

_No, it don't break even…_

_Even…_

_No._

Suddenly, I'm aware of my surroundings. I stop playing and look up. Everyone's staring at me. I put my hands in my lap and stare at them. I gesture for Austin to come sit beside me without looking up. He comes and sits down, making sure to brush against my leg in the process. "Well, we'll leave you to your writing process," Trish says. "You can leave. I wanna see this," Dez says. "Dez!" Trish yells and he gives up and walks with her. "What kind of song do you want to write?" I ask. "I thought we weren't going to write any songs until the week was over," he says.

"I still need some ideas," I tell him. "I don't know. All I know is that I wanna get a billion hits for all of these songs," he tells me. "A billion hits is what I'll get," I sing while trying to find the right note. Once I find the right note, I sing it again. I close my eyes to think and he stands up. "Have any ideas?" I ask. He doesn't say anything. "Where'd you go?" I ask. There's another moment of silence. "I didn't go nowhere. I was just trying to think," he tells me. "Oh, I really thought you were gone," I say. I open my eyes and start playing again.

_Didn't go nowhere_

_Never left_

_Uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone (Gone, gone, gone)_

"Anything to add?" I ask. "Play that again," he tells me and I start playing.

_I heard you talkin' like I lost my swagger_

"You had swagger?" I joke. "Shut up," he says laughing. "Lemme finish."

_Said I was over_

_You were_

_Wrong (Wrong, wrong, wrong)_

"Now I don't know," he tells me. "I'll think of something. I just needed the beginning of it. I'll work on it and improve it throughout the week," I tell him. I smile.

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Workin' on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Followin' my own path_

_Layin' down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

I stop playing and rest my hands on the top of the piano. "Wait. Why am I starting on this right now? You won't make it one freaking day," I tell him. "Please," he says. "You won't," I say. "Well, I know that I'll make it," he tells me.

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

"Ugh! Stop giving me good lyrics!" I yell. He smiles and sits back down on the piano bench. He duplicates the sound I was playing and starts singing.

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on workin' it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Whoooaaa_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Whoooaaa_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

"Stop it!" I yell pushing his hands away from the piano. He jumps up and runs to the opposite side of the room. "You can stop me from playing but you can't stop me from singing!" he yells starting the song over from the beginning. "Stop singing!" I yell but I start laughing anyway. I chase him around the practice room for a little while. Then when I finally catch him, I tackle him. I'm sitting on his back and he's face down on the floor.

"Um, ow?" he says. "You know, I do have a big slash down my face." I roll my eyes and get off of him. "Austin?" I ask as he rolls over. "Yeah?" he asks laying on his side now. "Tell me _honestly_… _Was_ that you Friday night?" I ask. He swallows and looks down at the floor. He takes a deep breath and looks back up. "Yes, it was me," he says. "I had a feeling it was…" I tell him. "What gave me away?" he asks. "Some of your hair came out of your hood that night and well, you did kind of wear the same hoodie the next day," I tell him. "Yeah, that wasn't a smooth move," he says laughing.

'_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

He sings this quietly waiting to see if I'll get mad but I don't. He puts his hand around my neck and pulls me down to kiss him. He pulls away and smiles at me. My breath catches in my throat and I can't speak.

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet?_

_No you don't believe your_

_Eyes (Eyes, eyes, eyes)_

_You pushed me till I had to start this riot_

_Now I'll never be_

_Denied (-Nied, -nied, -nied)_

I stand up and walk back to the piano to sit down. Now he's just kissing me to make me feel awkward. He stands up too and sits down beside me. I swallow and start the tune again. "I think that's enough for today," I say quieter than I meant for it to be but he still hears it. "Oh… okay… Can—can I come back tomorrow?" he asks.

"Uh… I—I don't know. I just—I'll think about it," I tell him. He walks out the door. Trish walks in after he's gone. "What happened? Austin walked out with a sad look on his face," she tells me. I bite my lip and my fingers itch to grab a lock of my hair and shove it into my mouth but I resist the urge. "Nothing. We just couldn't think of that many lyrics for the song," I say with a shrug. "What do you have so far?" she asks me. I start playing the sound from earlier.

_Didn't go nowhere_

_Never left_

_Uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone (Gone, gone, gone)_

_I heard you talkin' like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over_

_You were_

_Wrong (Wrong, wrong, wrong)_

_I'm always improvin'_

_Always on the move and_

_Workin' on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Followin' my own path_

_Layin' down the fat tracks_

_Stilll a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on workin' it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Whoooaaa_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Whoooaaa_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet?_

_No you don't believe your_

_Eyes (Eyes, eyes, eyes)_

_You pushed me till I had to start this riot_

_Now I'll never be_

_Denied (-Nied, nied, nied)_

"That's it? That's what you call a little bit?" Trish asks. "Yeah…" I say. "You're acting a little weird, are you alright?" Trish asks. "Yeah, I'm just ready to go home," I lie. "Alright, well go home then. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Trish says walking out the door.

_Never kiss Austin again._

But I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!

_I don't care. Just don't let it happen again._

But it's not my fault!

_You could have stopped it. You let it go on longer than it needed to._

You're right…

_Just don't let happen again._

Gotcha.

I leave the room and walk home. "Hey, Ally," my mom says with a smile when I walk in. "Hey, Mom," I say through a lock of hair. "Stop chewing your hair; it'll make your split ends worse," she tells me. I shake my head smiling. "Mom, I'm tired. I'll talk to you in the morning," I tell her walking up to my room. I change into my pajamas and just lay there until four in the morning. I take out my songbook and turn to a fresh page.

_It's four o' clock in the morning_

_Can't sleep_

_Never can sleep_

_I wish I could just lay my head down and rest_

_But no_

_Insomnia is getting to me_

_And I can't sleep_

_Or maybe I just won't_

_I want to but I don't _**(1)**

Yeah, my songs suck at four in the morning. I roll over and try once again at sleep and this time, it works.

"Ally! Wake up!" my mom calls from outside my door. I slide out of bed and onto the floor. I am so tired. I walk over to my closet and pull on some jeans, a white tank top and an orange shirt. I put my brown boots on too. I run a brush through my hair and run downstairs with my songbook in my hands. Mom drives me to school and I walk in slowly. I walk to my locker and try to put my lunch bag in it but it won't open. I look up and see that this is locker number 384; not 382.

I walk down two lockers and open mine and put my lunch bag in it. I turn around and Austin is standing there. "What do you want, Blondie?" My words slur from my sleepiness. "What's up with you?" he asks. "I didn't get to sleep until four this morning," I tell him. "Oh, well see you in class," he says to me walking away. I begin to walk to class but I run into a pretty muscular person. I look up and see the cutest boy on this Earth.

Dallas… "Um, uh, hi, I'm sorry and, uh, yeah, so," I stutter. He puts a finger over my lips and smiles. "No, I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going," he tells me. "Um, no it's not your fault," I tell him when he pulls his finger away. "It's Ally, right?" he asks. "You can just call me the tenth grade whore. Everybody does," I tell him quietly. "I don't know who started that rumor, but they're really rude and they don't know what they're talking about," he tells me lifting my head up by my chin.

I can't help but smile and blush. "Look, I've been wondering if you want to catch a movie with me, say, this Friday night?" he asks. "Uh, um, um, uh, um, uh, uh, of course!" I finally get out. "I'd love to!" "Great, I'll pick you up at eight," he says. Then he walks off down the hallway. That's funny how me bumping into somebody turned into me getting a date Friday.

When I get to chemistry, I feel like I am about to _pass out_. And eventually, I do. I fall asleep and Austin has to wake me up. "Ally, Ally, wake up," he says in a quiet voice. "Five more minutes, Mom. Please," I say. "I'm not your mom. I'm Austin," he says. I open one eye and look at him. I sigh and lift my head up. Mr. Baldwin writes what he wants us to make, as always, and I turn to Austin. "Do you think you can make this?" I ask him.

"Um, no," he says. My eyelids are so heavy that they fall closed. "Come on, I can't keep my eyes open, can you at least try?" I ask. I force my eyes open and he reaches for something. "Wait a minute," I say. "I'll try to do it."

In Algebra 2, I fall asleep again but I ended up getting to do the problems for homework. I walk outside to my tree. Minutes later, Trish runs up to me. I look at her through blurry eyes. "Ally, come with me!" she says dragging me to the front of the school. "Where are we going?" I ask her. Everyone was crowded around something. We walk right into the middle of it and I feel my face burn red.

Stage fright kicking in! I repeat, stage fright kicking in!

We get to the middle and I see Austin talking to Dez. "Trish, what is going on?" I ask her. She pushes me in front of Austin and he smiles down at me. "Austin, what is going on?" I ask him since Trish didn't answer me. He pulls me into a warm embrace. The he pulls back with me still in his arms. Everyone is silent. He looks into my eyes then leans down and kisses me right on the lips. It's still silent. Suddenly, someone yells out, "Austin's kissing the whore!" My eyes are wide open because I'm confused as I don't know what.

Is he ever going to stop kissing me?

_What did I say about kissing Austin again? _the voice asks me.

**1. I wrote this song so I have to give myself credit haha**

**-Kenzie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

Finally, he pulls away. Then I pass out; maybe from lack of sleep, maybe from the surprise I was just given.

"Ally… Ally, dear, wake up," a voice says in my ear. I wake up and see a woman with graying hair and a pudgy face. I'm in the nurse's office. I see Trish sitting across the room. "What are you doing here?" I ask Trish. "I had to bring you here," she tells me. "Oh, well can I go now?" I ask the nurse. "Let me write you a pass, deary," she says.

She writes Trish and me a pass and we start out the door. "Why did you pass out?" she asks me. "Is it because Austin kissed you?" "It wouldn't be the first time. But it's probably because I didn't get much sleep last night," I tell her. "Wait a minute. What do you mean it wouldn't be the first time?" she asks. I give up and tell her.

"I've kissed him before. Twice before actually," I admit to her. "So you've kissed him _three _times?" she asks me. "That explains why he agreed so quickly… Why didn't you tell me?" "I thought you would freak out if I told you," I say. "Okay, I just have one question," Trish says. "Did you use tongue?" "Trish!" I exclaim. "Okay the first time and the last time," I admit laughing.

"Sweet!" she says. "Shut up," I say still laughing. We walk into Pre-Calculus and I give Mrs. West the pass. I walk to the back of the room and Trish follows me. Austin turns around when I sit down. "Are you okay?" he asks. "It's alright; you don't have to be nice for the rest of the three days. I'll be your partner. That kiss was just… enough," I tell him. "I'm just asking if you're alright," he says. "Oh, well yeah I'm fine," I tell him.

He turns around and doesn't bother me for the rest of the period. World History was boring, as usual. We learned a few new phrases in French which Austin stumbled over. In chorus, we're finally learning a song. And in gym, we start actual gym things but it's mostly just running around the gym so far. After school, Dallas comes up to me and my face turns red again.

"Um, h-hi D-Dallas," I say. "Look, if you want to call off our date, I'll understand," he tells me. "What? Why would I want to do that?" I ask him. "I saw you kiss that Austin guy," he says. "Oh, no no. You don't understand. It was more like a dare than anything," I tell him. "I still want to go on that date," I say with a smile. "Awesome," he says returning the smile. "Hey, what's your number?" he asks taking out his phone. We exchange numbers and I stuff my phone back in my pocket. "See you later," I tell him. "See you later, Ally," he says.

He walks away and I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Hello?" I answer the phone. "Ally, do you think you could go home with Austin today?" my mom asks. "Um, what?" I ask. "No one is going to be home. Your dad is going away on another accordion convention and I'm going out for that girl's day. And I just don't want you to be alone in the house with him," she tells me. Last week, I would have thought she was crazy for thinking that but now that I've made out with him twice and regularly kissed him once; she's not so crazy to me. I sigh.

"Sure, Mom," I say. "Thanks honey. Bye," she says. "Bye," I say hanging up. I look around and see Austin waiting for his ride. I run over to him. "Hey, Ally," he says smiling. "Can I come over to your house?" I ask him. "Uh… what?" he asks. "My mom isn't gonna be home and neither is my dad," I explain to him. "Uh, yeah sure, I guess," he says "Yeah, I would just go home but I don't have a key for my house. I don't have a key for Sonic Boom either so…" I trail off.

"Oh, well you can come to my house, that's fine," he says. "Awesome," I say. He scratches the side of his face and winces in pain. "Have you gotten any pain killers or anything for that?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "Well, you need to. It would feel a lot better," I tell him. "Alright, fine, _Mother_," he says and I roll my eyes. A few minutes later, his ride rolls up and we both get into the back seat. "Oh, hello, Ally. I wasn't aware that you would be riding with us today," Mrs. Moon says.

She is so civilized. "Yeah, my parents weren't going to be home today so she asked me to ride home with you," I explain. "Is that okay?" "Yes, that's fine, dear," she says smiling at me. "Thanks, Mrs. Moon," I say. "Oh, please call me Mimi," she tells me starting the car. I smile at her. "Austin, how's your booboo?" she asks Austin.

I let out a small giggle. "It's fine, Mom," Austin groans. I look at him trying to remind him about the pain killers without saying anything. "Oh, Mom, do we have any ibuprofen or something?" he asks. "Yes, of course, I'll give you some when we get home," Mimi tells him. Mimi and Austin keep a conversation going, that Austin keeps trying to drop, all the way home.

When we get to his house, Austin goes with his mom to get some ibuprofen and I'm left to wait in the foyer. "Hello, Ally," Mr. Moon says coming out of nowhere. "Hi, Mr. Moon," I say raising a hand. "Ah, call me Mike," he tells me. I love how Austin's parents act like I'm a childhood friend or something. I smile at him and he smiles back.

Austin and Mimi come back and Austin has a glass of water in his hand. "Well, we'll just… leave you two to it," Mimi says with a smile on her face. Mike and Mimi leave us alone and Austin turns to me. "Well, now that the weirdoes are gone, let's go up to my room," he says pointing up the stairs. "Well, that was rude," I snap at him. He shrugs his shoulders and we go up to his room.

I sit on his bed. "Hang on a second," he tells me walking out the room. I sit on his bed and look around. Most of the Austin junk is gone and he has a few more instruments in here. A few minutes later, he comes back and his head is soaking wet. "Um, what happened?" I ask while he dries his hair with a towel. "I had to clean my slash," he tells me. I hate that word: slash. It sounds disgusting.

"Oh… Um, do we have to study today?" I ask him. "I'm not really feeling it." "We don't have to. We can just sit here until your parents get home," he says. He sits down beside me on his bed. "Well, now we're just gonna have a boring time," I say. "Well, we could…" He scoots closer to me and puts his arm around me. How come every time he does this, I have a date? I have a date!

"Um, I have a date Friday," I tell him slipping out from under his arm. "You have a date already?" he asks. "Yeah," I say. "He doesn't care that we kissed?" he asks. "No, because I told him about how it was just, like, a dare basically," I tell him. "Oh, that was all it was, huh?" he says. "Yeah, I mean… wasn't it?" I ask him. "I don't know was it?" he asks.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," I say. "Oh, well… I guess it was just a kiss, nothing more," he tells me. "Good," I say. "Yeah… great," he says with a small hint of sarcasm. I ignore this. "So… what do you want to do?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders and he lies back on his bed. "Why is it so hot in your room?" I ask him.

"My bed covers my vent," he says. "Well, why don't you just move your bed?" I ask. "You know what? You're really bossy," he says with a chuckle. "I am not!" I say hitting his arm. "It is pretty hot in here, I guess," he says. "Yeah, it's like it is outside. Do you mind if I take my shirt off?" I ask. "Um… uh… um… s-sure?" he says. I take off my shirt revealing my tank top. "Oh, that makes more sense," he says.

"What? Did you think I was just going to walk around your house in my bra?" I ask him. "Well, I was wondering," he says. I roll my eyes and wrap my shirt around my waist. He tugs on the back of my tank top and makes me lay down beside him. "You know, we would make a really cute couple," he says. "Um, excuse me? We're complete opposites," I tell him. "I'm a shy songwriter and you're a boisterous singer that can't write a song for the world.

"I'm nerdy and you're cocky **(1). **I'm short and you're tall. Well, I guess that doesn't really matter but it's still true," I tell him. "Opposites attract," he says simply. "Well… you're not my type," I say. "You know, my name is a town in Texas. My hair flops just the right way—" He flips his hair. "—I have kind eyes. The only difference is that I don't have brown hair and less abs like Dallas," he says in a frustrated tone. He must have gotten that from my songbook. "How did you know I had a crush on Dallas?" I ask him.

"How could anyone not know?" he asks. "Is it that obvious?" I ask quietly. "Yeah, it is," he says. "Oh… Well, I guess I should have known. Two other people knew," I tell him. "Who?" he asks. "Dez and Trish," I say. "Dez couldn't possibly know that," Austin says indifferently. "Well, then who was he talking about?" I ask more of myself than of him. He gives me a weird look. "That's why he didn't want to go on another date. He said he knew that I liked 'him' and he didn't want to get in the way of that but he never told me who 'him' was," I explain.

"Well, he doesn't even know who Dallas is so I don't know who he could be talking about," he says. "I know…" I know now exactly who he was talking about now. "If it wasn't Dallas then who?" he asks. "I said I don't know," I say. "Oh, well come here," he says standing up. I stand up and follow him out of the room.

He leads me down the hall and into another room. I look around and I'm in a music room. There are instruments everywhere. I can't stop staring. "I knew you would like this room," he says smiling. "I don't like it. I love it," I tell him. "This is like a mini Sonic Boom. I don't have near as many instruments in my house." I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I take it out and flip it open. "You have the oldest phone in the world," Austin says. "Shut up. My phone is fine," I tell him. "Hello?" I answer the phone. "Hey, Ally, it's Dallas," he says. "Oh, hey, Dallas," I say with a smile on my face. I feel Austin stiffen at my side. "What's up?" I ask. "Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to call the prettiest girl I've ever met," he says. I can tell he's smiling from the way his voice sounds.

"Awww," I say. "What did he say?" Austin asks. "He said that he just wanted to call the prettiest girl he's ever met," I tell Austin. He rolls his eyes. "Who was that?" Dallas asks. "Oh, it was just… Trish," I lie to him. If he knew that I was at Austin's house, he would think that we were dating for sure. Austin snatched my phone out of my hand and held it up to his ear.

"It wasn't Trish, it was me," he tells Dallas. "This is Austin." I hit him as hard as I can on the shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaims. He doesn't say anything for a minute. "Ally just hit me," he tells him. He goes silent. "No, we're not dating! God no! I thought she was dating you?" he asks Dallas. Am I really that bad?

"This Friday, huh? What movie are you seeing?" he asks. Why does he care? "Oh, that's cool. Well, I'll let you finish talking to your— No, she's just over here to help me study," he says. "Yeah… well I'll let you finish talking to your girlfriend," he says handing me back my phone. "Hey, Dallas, sorry about that," I tell him. "It's alright. Oh, and do you mind if we see that scary movie this Friday? I've really been wanting to see it," he tells me.

I hate scary movies… But I'll make an exception for Dallas. "Yeah, sure, that's fine," I tell him casually even though I'm exploding inside. "Alright, cool, I gotta go. Bye," he says hanging up. I slip my phone in my pocket and smile. "What are you so smiley about?" I hear Austin ask from beside me. "Huh? Oh, nothing," I say still smiling. Then I think of good lyrics and sing them to Austin.

_I'm always improvin'_

_Always on the move and_

_Workin' on my flow_

_Till you hear me on the radio_

"Awesome!" Austin says. I knew that would distract him. He goes to the piano and starts playing the song.

_I know I can be a star_

_Take off like a rocket car_

_Everyday I'm workin' hard_

"Yeah, right," I interrupt. "Shut up," he jokes and he continues.

_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_If I keep on workin' it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Whoooaaa_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Whoooaaa_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

Suddenly, he stops playing. I sit beside him on the piano bench and pick the beat back up. Then I stop because I don't have anything. "Well, I thought I had something in my mind but it's escaped," I tell him and he laughs. We start pressing random notes on the piano.

Suddenly, his hand brushes against mine and I blush. I put my hands in my lap. I feel my phone vibrate and I stand up. It's my mom. "Hello?" I answer my phone. "Hey honey, I'm home, and I've **(2)** — well I should be home in about an hour so come home any time after seven," my mom says. "Alright, Mom thanks. Bye," I say hanging up.

Wait, did she just say _seven_? It's six o 'clock? Well, I get out of school at four thirty and it's been about an hour so it should be five thirty now. Okay, well it may have been about fifteen minutes waiting for Austin's mom to come and about five minutes to get to his house. Alright, so the time makes sense now.

"I have to stay here for another hour," I mutter to Austin. "Awesome… ly lame," he says. I give him a weird look. "Well, you get to stay for dinner then," he tells me. "Oh… um… I can go to Trish's house," I say with a nervous smile. "No, I insist you stay for dinner, Ms. Dawson," he says in a British accent making me laugh.

"I can't! I've gotta go home!" I exclaim still laughing. He looks at the piano top where I set my phone down. What is he going to do? He grabs my phone and runs out the room and down the hall. He opens it and calls someone. I chase after him hoping to get my phone back before the person answers the phone. He runs down the stairs. "Hi, Mrs. Dawson. Can Ally stay over for dinner?" he asks my mom. "Austin!" I yell. "Great, she'll be home at about eight," he tells her hanging up the phone. He stops and I trip over the rug at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ally, dear, why are you on the floor?" Mimi asks coming out of the kitchen. "I just tripped," I tell her standing up and brushing off my skirt. "Mom, can Ally stay for dinner?" Austin asks. He walks up behind me and slips my phone in my back pocket. I feel like he just touched my butt… oh wait, he did… "Of course she can. I'd love to cook an extra plate," she says smiling. Does she ever stop smiling?

**That Night, A Few Hours After Dinner:**

Dinner was great. Austin's mom cooked some very delicious food and there was so much of it. I feel as stuffed as a turkey on Thanksgiving Day. And Mimi is more interesting than you would think she was. She reads a lot of adventurous books and she plays classical piano music at a fancy restaurant every Saturday. She could be my best friend if she was my age… or if I were dating Austin…

_No._

Why not?

_Because you're dating Dallas, remember?_

Who says the date is going to go well? Most of my dates have gone wrong somehow in the past.

_True. But if that date goes wrong, you won't date Austin. You'll date… somebody… somebody that is not Austin._

Why can't I date Austin? What do you have against Austin?

_HE'S A PLAYER! And you know it._

Austin is not a player. And I need to stop talking to you. You make me think I'm crazy sometimes.

_Good._

What do you mean good?

…

Fine, don't answer me then.

My laptop chimes three times then there's a pause then it chimes four more times. I cross over to it and open it. Seven emails with the exact same link to Austin's Double Take video. I ignore them and mark them all as 'read'. Then it chimes six more times and it's the same link. I mark them all as read then my laptop just starts chiming as if it's on a loop. All emails; all with the same link.

Geez. Then I get an idea. I call Austin. "Hello?" he asks in a tired voice. "Sorry, Austin but I just thought of some awesome lyrics and I had to call and tell them to you," I say. "How about you just sing them to me?" he asks. His sleepy voice is _so _adorable!

_No, it's not!_

Shut up!

"Um… okay," I finally say. I get my keyboard; bring it to my bed, and play the sound Austin and I started yesterday.

_Call someone_

_I think this is an emergency_

_Hey!_

_Pull the plug_

_Austin's blowin' up my PC_

"Wait, I'm blowing up your PC? What?" he asks. "Yeah, everybody keeps sending me the link to your video," I explain. "Now shut up and let me finish."

_Every hour_

_Day and night_

_Can't get this rocker out my sight_

"And that's all I got. Sorry for waking you up but I had to tell you about these lyrics," I tell him. "I wasn't sleeping," he lies badly. "Sure, whatever. Get back to sleep," I tell him. "Wait, I got some lyrics," he tells me before I hang up.

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You thought I was gone_

_Guess that you were wrong_

'_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

"What? Please, you half-wrote their favorite song," I say laughing. "Whatever. Do you wanna just go ahead and finish the song? Since it's basically almost over?" Austin asks. "Sure," I say. "Um… let's use the chorus again and then the bridge."

_Whoooaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on workin' it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

I stop and Austin finishes the song.

_Whoooaaa_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Whoooaaa_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

We sing the whole song over. "Ally! Stop singing so loud!" my mom calls from downstairs. "Alright, Mom!" I yell back. "Look, Austin I—" I cut myself off with a yawn. "Austin I- I um, I gotta go to…" I trail off and end up falling asleep right on my keyboard.

**1. Ahem, notice the title of this Fanfiction.**

**2. HAD A HARD DAY! POUR ME A COLD ONE AND… I don't know the rest but I had to do that. Sorry haha.**

**Yeah, I'm a lame-o by the way. Review for an update!**

**-Kenzie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

**Next Morning:**

I hear a sneeze and wake up. I look at my phone. Wow, Austin must have fallen asleep too because the call is still running. "Austin!" I yell into the phone. "Huh? Wha—?" I hear a crash after he says this. "Oh shit. Hey Ally. I must have fell asleep last night," he says. "Yeah, I did too," I tell him. "I'll see you at school," he says. "Alright, bye. Oh, and you sneeze in your sleep, by the way," I say. "I do not!" he exclaims. I close my phone and throw it on my bed. I can't believe we both fell asleep and stayed on the phone.

I pull off my dirty clothes from yesterday and end up walking almost naked to my closet. I pull on a girly red dress that flows out a little at my hips and cuts off right above my knees. I put my signature brown boots on and walk downstairs. "Ally? You have about thirty minutes until you have to get up," my mom says when I get downstairs. "Oh, can you just go ahead and drive me to school? I don't feel like waiting," I say with a yawn.

"Sure, just let me put some clothes on," my mom says tugging at her robe. She comes back down five minutes later and she drives me slowly to school. "Could you drive any slower?" I mutter to myself. Thankfully, she doesn't hear it. When we get to school, she abruptly stops. If I weren't wearing my seatbelt, I might have hit my head on the dashboard.

"Mom, get some coffee," I joke. She just rolls her eyes. I walk into the school. Surprisingly, it was unlocked but most of the lights are off. I walk to my locker slowly and put my lunch bag in. I could have sworn I heard a footstep a little ways down the hall. But when I turn my head, there's not a soul down there. I may be one of the only few people in the school building. "Hello?" I call out.

I walk down the hall and look into every classroom window. They could have run into one of them. I hear a soft _thud _down the hall behind me. I turn around and, again, see no one. I gulp and run to class. "Ally!" I hear someone yell behind me but I keep running. When I get to class, I crouch behind the desk where the stranger, who happens to know me, wouldn't be able to see me. "Ally, I know you're in here," the person yells into this classroom. "Austin?" I ask.

"Try Dallas," they say. I peek over the desk and release some air I was holding in after I said Austin's name. "Gosh, Dallas, you scared the hell out of me!" I exclaim hitting him in the chest. "Sorry, Ally, I was just trying to get to you. I was wondering why you were here so early," he tells me. "That is a very long story," I say.

"I've got time," he says with a glance at the wall clock. "Well, last night I was on the phone with Austin," I start. I see Dallas roll his eyes in disgust at his name. "And we fell asleep, both still on the phone, and he sneezed in his sleep so I woke up really early." I start laughing at the memory. "So I woke him up and told him that he sneezes in his sleep. He denied this but then he got up and we both got ready for school… Huh, I guess it wasn't that long of a story."

He doesn't say anything. "Cool, well I'm gonna go," he says. He reaches up and starts playing with a strand of his hair… Reminds me of myself. "Wait, why are _you_ here so early?" I ask. "I don't know. I always get here early," he says shrugging. Then he leaves without another word. I go to the back of the room and sit down. "What to do for thirty minutes?" I ask myself. "What to do? What to do?"

I take out my songbook. No inspiration. I put it back in my bag. My phone vibrates and I look around. Well, school hasn't started so technically it isn't against the rules. '_Meet me at the back of the school._' Austin. What the hell does he want now? But I walk out the front door and around to the back. "Huh, didn't think you'd come," he says when I walk up to him.

"Yeah, whatever, what do you want?" I ask him. "What, I'm not allowed to just talk to you if I want?" he asks. "No, you're not," I say. "Why are you so mad at me?" he asks. "Uh… I don't know. I'm sorry. Why did you tell me to come back here?" I ask. "I just wanted to talk," he tells me. "Then talk," I say. I slide down the wall and sit down. He does the same beside me. "So what's up?" he asks.

"Alright, if you're just gonna make small talk, I'm going back to homeroom," I say standing up. "No, wait," he grabs my wrist. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday." "Okay…" I really don't want to talk about this. Not right now, at least. "It sucked, by the way," I joke. "Maybe we should try again," he says.

I look at his face and it has seriousness written all over it. "Maybe some other day," I tell him. I start walking away. "Why not today?" he asks catching up with me. "Let's see how my date with Dallas goes," I say. I really have no intention of kissing him again. So hopefully, he was just joking. He lets me go to class and the rest of the day was somewhat normal.

* * *

My mom takes me to Sonic Boom after school and drops me off. I switch the sign to open and customers start pouring in. "Yes, that's a very fine instrument. Only fifty dollars. Yes, the guitar picks are free. Thank you, here's your change." I say all of these things in a matter of seconds. Finally when it's time for my break, I switch the sign to closed.

I walk up to the practice room and just sit here. I play around on the piano until I find a melody that I like.

_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

"Oh, Dallas…" I whisper. "You _are _always on my mind and I _do _think about you all the time."

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama: We can live without it_

"We don't need to talk about it because we both already know that we're perfect for each other…"

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way_

_Around it_

"I wouldn't catch a wave with you but I could watch you catch a wave." I giggle. "We'd always find time for each other."

_Hey boy_

_I can tell there's somethin'_

_Even when you say it's nothin'_

_When you're playin' with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell_

_You're bluffin'_

"Well, I guess he doesn't play with his hair when he's bluffing… That's me but oh well."

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_I love the way you get me_

"Why does it sound like there's a big gap missing?" I ask myself out loud. Oh well. It's time for me to open the store back up. I walk downstairs and switch the sign back to open.

* * *

I don't walk home. I _trudge _home. "Honey, you look awful!" my mom says when I walk in the door. "Gee, thanks, Mom. You really make me feel beautiful," I say sarcastically. "I'm sorry, honey. You just—uh… was it a busy day at work?" she asks. I just nod. "Go upstairs and take a hot bath. You'll feel a lot better," she tells me. I start to walk upstairs. "Oh, and use my moisturizing beads!" I walk into my mom's bathroom.

I grab her moisturizing beads and look around. I've never really looked around her bathroom. It has beige walls and a white sink. I walk back to my bathroom and turn the water on. Once it gets hot, I pour the bath beads under the running water. I step in and instantly feel better.

**Friday:**

"So you're sure you don't want to cancel our date because of the jerk that you're in love with?" Dallas asks me after school. "First of all, he's not a jerk… Okay, maybe he is, but the point is, I'm not in love with him," I snap. "Alright, alright, see you tonight," he says smiling and winking. He walks to his car and I'm stuck waiting for mine. My face breaks into a huge smile and I turn the other way to look for my mom.

"Somebody's happy," a voice says from behind me. I don't even look so I don't know who he is. "Who wants to know?" I ask. They take me by the shoulder and turn me around. "Austin," I mutter. "Why are you so mad at me all of a sudden? What the hell did I do to you?" he asks me. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about what happened on my last date," I say.

"You're mad at me because I saved you from being raped?" he asks me through clenched teeth. "You're mad because I saved your life? That guy could have killed you! Do you not see this big ugly thing on the side of my face? Do you want to know how I got that? Do you really want to know?"

"I know how you got it," I whisper. "No, I don't think you do," he says. "I do," I tell him. "Ask me how I got it," he says with an edge in his tone. "I know," I say. "Ask me," he demands angrily. "How did you get it?" I ask tears rolling down my face.

"Well, I was walking through town basically stalking this drunken girl who wandered away from her date to make sure she didn't get into any trouble and guess what she does? She happens to run into this guy who is also drunk and he just so happens to be a horny little fucker who wants a little joy ride from the girl. She was _stupid _enough to go with him. Right when she was going to go back to her date, he went in for a long kiss. You wanna know what I did? I saved her. I kicked the guy's ass and she had the nerve to fucking ask who I was. She didn't even care that she was about to get raped. All she fucking cared about was who I was. Finally, she left and I kicked the guy's ass some more. All of a sudden, he pulls out a knife, slashes my face, and runs away," he finishes his story and I'm full out bawling now.

"I'm a stupid girl, I _know_. Get over it. I am probably the dumbest girl you have ever met. I _get _it!" I exclaim. I look up at him and he looks angry. "I hope you get fucking raped and killed on this date," he tells me. How could he say something like that? He turns and punches the brick wall as hard as he can. I wince at the sound of the impact. "Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"I'm fine," he says. He walks away, his hand dripping blood as he goes. "You know what? I don't see why you didn't just let that guy fuck you. You'd get a thrill out of it you mother fucking slutty little whore," he yells at me. My eyes spill even more tears. "Austin?" I say quietly. I take out my phone and call him even though I can still see him.

I see him take out his phone and look at who it was. Then he throws his phone down with full force. I see shards of glass (from the screen) and bits of plastic (from the case) fly everywhere. He doesn't know that I didn't mean it like that. I meant that… if he hadn't set up the date in the first place, none of this would have happened… I wish I could take it all back…

* * *

I slip on some skinny jeans and a red, long-sleeve, V-neck shirt. And of course, my signature boots. I put on a bit of blush and some eyeliner. I also put on some lip gloss, wink wink. I walk downstairs. "Ooh, what are you all dolled up for?" my mom asks me. "I'm not?" I say. "You're wearing more makeup than you usually do," she says smirking. "Oh, I'm going on a date tonight," I tell her. "When am I going to meet this boy?" she asks smiling.

I hear a knock on the door. "That should be him now," I say walking to open the door. "I got this," my mom says walking in front of me. She opens the door. "Hi, who are you?" she asks. "I'm Dallas, you must be Ally's sister," he says reaching out to shake her hand. "Oh, I like him already," my mom says smiling and shaking his hand.

"No, sweetie, I'm her mother," she says giggling. Dallas has a confused look on his face. "What kind of moisturizer do you use? You don't look nearly old enough to be Ally's mother. Unless you were about eight years old when you gave birth to her," Dallas says. "Oh, stop it," my mom says flattered. "Alright, Ally, do you wanna get out of here?" he asks me finally noticing I'm in the room.

We walk out to his car and he drives us to the movie theater. "Two tickets for The Last Exorcism please," he tells the ticket lady. She gives us our tickets and we walk inside. About halfway into the movie, still nothing scary had happened by the way, a boy in a black hoodie came and sat beside us on Dallas' side.

The hoodie was too familiar for my liking… but I decide to ignore it. I'm on a date with my crush and nothing is going to jeopardize that. The girl on the movie screen starts convulsing and then she starts screaming. Her fingers start breaking themselves and I have to hide in Dallas' chest. That sight was disgusting.

"It's okay, Ally. I'm here for you," Dallas says caressing my hair. This is actually pretty soothing. He wraps his arms around me and I look up at him. He leans down and I'm finally having my first kiss with Dallas. We're a few seconds into the kiss when boom! The guy in the hoodie starts choking and goes into a coughing fit. "Dude, are you alright?" Dallas asks. Curse him and his nice self.

The boy coughs one more time, nods his head and turns his attention back to the movie. "So, where were we?" Dallas asks leaning back down and kissing me again. The boy next to us coughs even harder this time. "Do you need some of my drink?" Dallas asks offering him his Pepsi. The boy waves it off and turns his attention back to the movie again. We start kissing one more time but once again the boy starts coughing.

I stand up, grab the chest of the boy's hoodie and yank him into the theater lobby. I really, really hope that this is Austin because I probably seem like a real bitch to him if it isn't. I grab his hood and pull it off of his head. "Austin… I knew it," I tell him.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" I ask him. "I came to watch The Last Exorcism," he tells me. "That's a damn lie," I tell him. "Says who?" he asks. "Says me. You've ruined my kiss, not one, not two, but _three _times. If you weren't trying to ruin my date, then why did you cough every single time we kissed?" I ask him. He doesn't answer.

"Just go," I tell him quietly. "Please. If I'm so stupid, slutty, and I'm such a whore, then why do you care so much about my relationships?" I turn around and walk back into the theater. "I'm back," I tell Dallas. "So what was that all about?" he asks. "Don't worry about it," I say with a wave of my hand. "So… do you wanna finish what was interrupted… _three _times?"

"Of course," he answers. We lean in and the gap is closed within seconds. I run my fingers through his hair and his slide down my back. Before we know it, the movie is over and we're on our way back to my house. Dallas drives with one hand because the other's fingers are intertwined with mine. When we get to my house, I bring Dallas up on to the porch.

"I had a really nice time tonight," I tell him smiling. "Can I count on a second date soon?" he asks me. I laugh and nod my head. "Of course, but only if I get a good night kiss," I tell him. He leans in and his lips just feel so perfect each time including this one. I hear the door open and I jump away from Dallas.

"Mom… hi!" I say. She jerks her head toward the inside of the house. "Well, I would invite you inside but I guess I need to go," I tell Dallas. "That's alright. I'll call you in about an hour," he says. Then he walks off of the porch and to his car. I watch him drive away then walk into the house. I sigh happily before looking at my mom.

"Sit," she tells me. I sit down at the dining room table across from her. I can't stop smiling. "We need to talk. First… did you use tongue?" she asks. "Mom! You sound like Trish!" I say. She narrows her eyes at me. "Maybe a little…" "What happened to that Austin boy?" she asks me. "He was cute." My smile fades at the sound of Austin's name. "He may be cute but he's just my French study buddy… and my chemistry partner," I add. "I heard he was your musical partner, too," she says.

"Who told you that?" I ask. "Little birdy told me," she says. "Okay, but that was in the past. He is _not _my partner anymore. If I had the choice to not see him ever again, I would pick that one. I don't want to write any more songs for him ever again," I say crossing my arms across my chest. "Oh, come on, give him another chance," she says.

"Give him another chance? Mom, do you realize how many chances he's wasted?" I ask. "About six." "Yet you kept giving him more chances," she reminds me. "That is exactly my problem. He wasted his last chance today and I'm not giving him any more," I tell her. "Okay, anyway, back to Dallas, you really like this boy, huh?" she asks. "Yeah, I've had a crush on him since forever," I say staring dreamily into space.

"Well, I think you should have this," she says sliding something across the table. I look down and see a _condom_. "Mom! I'm not gonna have sex with him!" I yell standing. "I thought you really liked him," she says confused. "I do but I'm not gonna have sex with him! I'm only fifteen years old!" I exclaim. "Well, my bad," she says slipping the condom into her pocket. I run up to my room and slam the door.

I wait about an hour then check my phone. I feel like one of those obsessive girlfriends who think the boyfriend has to call at exactly the time they say they will. Wait, did I just the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' talking about Dallas and I?

Well, are we boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, we've only had one date. But we did kiss on this date… I don't want to ask him because that would seem weird, right?

Five minutes pass.

Ten minutes pass.

An hour passes.

I don't want to think too hard about this but… I don't know.

_Ally, you're obsessing._

I know I am! I can't help it!

_Just push him out of your mind._

How do I do that? He's always on my mind… except when I'm thinking about that asshole, Austin. Ugh, he just _pisses me off._

_Good, keep thinking like that._

What do you mean?

_Get your mind off of you-know-who._

...

Who?

_Dallas, you idiot!_

You don't have to be so mean about—my phone is ringing! Maybe that's him!

I look at my phone and see… Austin. "What do you want, Austin? I thought you were mad at me," I say. "I just wanted to say I was sorry… for yelling at you and for… going on your date," he tells me. "I'm sorry." I hang up. He's said that too many times that he probably can just say it now without feeling any sincerity. I lay on my bed and attempt to go to sleep but I can't.

I stand up and pace around my room like an idiot. Maybe he thought my outfit looked weird… No, it can't be that. Because my outfits always look hot. I laugh at myself. I look for my songbook. Where is that damned thing? Oh, there it is, Ally. I pick it up and turn to a fresh page.

_This is more than a typical kind of thing_

_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touchin' me_

_Oh, oh_

_Didn't wanna take it slow_

_In a daze, goin' crazed, I can barely think_

_You're replayin' in my brain_

_Find it hard to sleep_

_Oh, oh_

_Waitin' for my phone to blow_

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_Got a little trouble_

_Yep, and now I'm pacin'_

_Five minutes_

_Ten minutes_

_Now it's been an hour_

_Don't wanna think too hard_

_But I'm sour_

_Oh, oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_See, I've been waiting all day_

Okay, that's a lie. It hasn't been all day but it feels like all day.

_For you to call me, baby_

_So let's get up_

_Let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on_

_That's right_

_Honest, baby, I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started?_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on_

_That's right_

_Cheerio_

Did I just say cheerio? I believe I did…

_What's the time_

_Such a crime_

_Not a single word_

_Sipping on a patron_

No, you're not, Ally.

_Just to calm my nerves_

_Oh, oh_

_Poppin' bottles by the phone_

_Oh yeah_

_Had me up_

_Had me down_

_Turn me inside out_

_That's enough_

_Call me up_

_Maybe I'm in doubt_

_Oh, oh_

_I don't even think you know_

_No, no_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up_

_Let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on_

_That's right_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started?_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on_

_That's right_

_Cheerio_

_Anything you wanna do_

_I'll be on it too_

_Everything you say is like go with the view_

_Business on the front_

_Party in the back_

_Maybe I was wrong_

_Was the outfit really whack?_

_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_

_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_

_I know you want it_

_So come and get it_

_Cheerio_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up_

_Let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up_

_Let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started?_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on_

_That's right_

_Cheerio_

_When you gonna call?_

_Don't leave me brokenhearted_

_I've been waiting up_

_Let's finish what we started_

_Oh, oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Come on_

_That's right_

_Cheerio_

I really just wrote that song… Before I could think anything else, my phone starts ringing. I make a mad dash for it and see Dallas' name!

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. You don't like that Ally's date with Dallas went well. It's just part of the story. Be patient. Spoiler: Something happens with him in either chapter 11 or chapter 12. Probably chapter 12. And we all know Ally will give Austin another chance. She's just like that.**

**-Kenzie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

**Yeah, I lied. That thing I was talking about that was going to happen with Dallas is in this chapter. I said it would be in chapter 12, didn't I? Or did I say it **_**might **_**be in that chapter? I can't remember…**

**Next Day:**

When I talked to Dallas last night, he asked if we could hang out today because he wanted to tell me something! What could he want to tell me? Oh God. I walk to the cell phone accessory cart (which is where he works) because that's where he said to meet him. When he sees me coming, a smile spreads across his face.

"Hey, Als," he says planting a quick kiss on my lips. "Uh, do you mind not calling me Als?" I ask. Austin called me Als… "Yeah, sure," he says. After a few minutes, we leave the accessory cart to go to the park. We walk around hand-in-hand for a while before we stop and sit down on a park bench. "So what did you want to tell me?" I ask. "Oh… Eh, I'll tell you later. It's not that important," he says with a wave of his free hand.

"You wanna go to my house?" I ask him. "But we just sat down," he says. "I could finally show you around without my mom interrupting us like she did last night." I ask him. He smiles. "Wait, your mom isn't home?" he asks. "No, she's out looking for a new job," I say. "Okay, let's go then," he says standing up. "See you—Bye Blondie," I say. I would have said 'see you later' but hopefully, I won't.

When we get to my house, we go up to my room. "This is your room, huh?" he asks pressing a note on my keyboard. "Do you play anything besides piano and guitar?" "Yeah, I can play a lot of other instruments but those two are my favorites," I explain. He sits beside me on my bed. He lies back and takes a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"You have beautiful hair," he whispers. He tugs on my shirt and I lay back beside him. I look beside me and see Austin beside me instead of Dallas. I'm also on Austin's bed and in Austin's room instead of mine. I blink and rub my eyes. I'm back in my room, on my bed, with Dallas. He turns my head to him and kisses me once. "Ally…" he says with a worried look on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask. "Ally, I'm… moving," he tells me. "What?" I sit up and he does too. "I wanted to tell you yesterday but… we were just having so much fun and… I just couldn't," he says. "How long have you known this?" I ask him. "Just since yesterday," he tells me. I feel my phone vibrate but I ignore it. "When are you leaving?" I ask quietly.

"Next week," he answers. "I mean, I would still go out with you but… I've never been one to do long-distance relationships," he tells me. I feel my phone vibrate but again I ignore it. "May-maybe you should go," I say. "I'm sorry," he says kissing my cheek. "Can we go on one more date before I move? Tomorrow?" "Yeah, I'd love to," I tell him smiling. He walks out of my room and I feel my phone vibrate again.

I take it out this time. Three missed calls and a text. Austin. '_I really am sorry for yelling at you yesterday._' I grab my keyboard and start playing.

_All this time I was wastin'_

_Hopin' you… would come around_

I've crushed on Dallas since I first saw him. And then, right when we have a first date, he has to move!

_I've been givin' out chances every time_

_And all you do_

_Is let me down_

But that's Austin… I keep giving him chances and he wastes every single one of them.

_And it's taken me this long baby_

_But I figured you out_

_And you're thinkin'_

'_We'll be fine again'_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call_

_Anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last_

_Straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me_

_That you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no_

_No, no_

_Lookin' so innocent_

_I might believe you_

_If I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold_

Loved? No. No.

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of bein' last to know_

I hear a knock on my balcony door. I walk over and open it. "What do you want, Austin?" I ask. "Ally, I really am sorry. I forgave you when you blew up at me. Why can't you forgive me?" he asks. "Because you didn't give me a chance to explain exactly why I was mad about the date," I tell him. "Now get off of my balcony. I'm already upset. I don't need you making it worse." "Ally, listen to me. Please," he begs.

"No, it would be better if you just left," I say quietly. I close the door. He knocks on the door again. "Go away!" I yell through the door.

_And now you're askin' me to listen_

'_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call_

_Anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last_

_Straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me_

_That you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no_

_You had me crawlin'_

_For you, honey_

_And it never would've gone away_

_No_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call_

_Anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last_

_Straw_

_There's nothin' left to beg for_

_And you can tell me_

_That you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no_

_You're not sorry_

_No, no_

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_Whoooaaa_

Why was that more about Austin than anyone? I set my keyboard on my bed. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. He _did _forgive me when I called him a heartless bastard… Maybe I should forgive him…

_No._

Why not?

_Because he really hurt you this time. He made you cry your eyes out._

But he _saved my life._

_Yes, but… but he… He said you'd get a thrill out of getting raped! And then he said that he hoped you got raped and killed on your date!_

Yeah, but he went _anyway _to make sure that I didn't!

_..._

Yeah, that's what I thought.

I take out my phone and call him but his phone is off. I go to his house but nobody is home. Not him, not his mom, and not his dad. Where could he be? I go home and back up to my room. I sit on my bed. I end up trying to call Austin again and his voicemail picks up. At least his phone is on now. "Hey, Austin, it's Ally. Call me back when you can. Or just come back over when you get the chance. Bye."

A few minutes later he texts me. '_Out with family. Talk to you tomorrow._' Okay, that explains why his family wasn't home and why his phone was off at first. Of course, his ego had to turn it on and check for messages. I giggle at Austin's egomaniacal self but I still love him.

Like him.

As a friend.

What?

Anyway, I lie back on my bed and just stay there for the rest of the day. When it gets late, I fall asleep and dream about Dallas… and Austin.

**Next Day:**

My dinner date with Dallas went alright but it was cut short because his mom called and told him to come home so he could start packing. So he dropped me off at my house. I unlock the door and walk inside. "How did your date go?" my mom asks. "He had to go pack. He's moving next week," I add when I see the confused look on her face. I walk up to my room before she can ask me anything else. I open the door and scream. "Austin, what the _hell _are you doing here?" I ask him.

He was just sitting on my bed like he lived here and _I _was the intruder. "Your mom let me in. She said that you'd be home soon," he explains. "Yes, but why are you here?" I ask again. "You told me to come over when I was free," he says. "Oh, yeah. I forgot, sorry," I tell him. "Hold on, let me change out of these clothes."

**Austin's POV: (O.O for the first time! But it's only for a minute.)**

She grabs some pajamas from her drawer and walks to the bathroom. The door is open a crack and I can't help but peek. She pulls off her shirt and I actually see her hourglass figure for the first time. She has such a beautiful body. She puts on her pajama shirt and slips out of her skirt. Her legs are great too. I've never really paid them any attention even though she's always wearing skirts. She pulls her pajama pants on and walks back out. Suddenly, I feel bad for watching…

She sits on her knees beside me on her bed and I feel warmth rush through my body. Why did she want me to come over? Oh, she makes me so nervous. _Me. _Austin Moon. _The _Austin Moon. Nervous! I drum my fingers on my knees waiting for her to say something. What is she going to say? Maybe she'll forgive me!

**Ally's POV:**

"Austin, I forgive you," I say. I see a smile cross his face. "Awesome!" he says. But the happiness quickly fades away. "Ally, can I tell you something?" he asks. "Sure," I say smiling. "I'm… I'm… um… I don't know how to say this," he says rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay, Austin. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I say. "No, Ally, I _have _to tell you," he says. "Do you promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise," I tell him. He takes a deep breath. "I'm bipolar," he tells me. "Austin, why would I laugh about that? That's not something to laugh about!" I tell him. "Some people do," he says. "I've only told a few people but the only people who didn't laugh were my parents and you."

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that," I say with a smile. "I hate feeling happy as can be one second, and depressed the next. Then I'm mad all of a sudden. Then I feel disgusted as if someone just shoved a dirty sock or something down my throat. Then I feel like nobody…" he trails off.

"Cares?" I ask. "You don't, do you?" he asks sadly. "No, I do care! Of course I care!" I tell him. Then he starts… crying? I've never seen him cry before… "It just hurts so much, Ally!" he exclaims. I pull him into a hug and he rests his head on my shoulder. "It's alright, Austin. I'm here for you," I say. He pulls away and sniffs. "I know you are," he says. "I never would have guessed that, though," I admit to him.

"Well, sixteen years of being bipolar, I learn to hold in my emotions," he says quietly. "You shouldn't hold them in. That'll make you permanently depressed," I tell him. "That's… that's kind of why… that's kind of why I make fun of you at school. I _was _depressed before I moved to Miami, the occasional random emotion here and there. Then I saw how smart you were and how people made fun of you for that and… I just chimed in to… release my stress," he tells me.

I start to feel angry. He's using me for his own personal metaphorical punching bag! Then I remember that he said he used to be depressed. "Make fun of me as much as you want," I tell him. Wait, what? "No, I want to stop doing that," he says. "No, you need to so you can release your stress. I don't want you getting depressed again," I say.

_Stop talking, Ally!_

I know! I'm trying to!

"Does that mean you actually do care about me?" he asks with a smile on his face. But it's not his usual cocky smile. It's a compassionate smile. I nod. "Yeah, it does," I tell him.

**Well, there you have it. Dallas is moving, Austin is bipolar, and Ally really cares about Austin. Maybe Austin and Ally can go on a date now… Or at least kiss now since Ally won't have a date ;) ;) Oh, and Randomsmileyperson, I'd love to know about the time you and your friend had a "pimp" haha. I was going to put this in chapter two, but I forgot… And I was reading reviews a minute ago and I was like, wait, did I ask her about that? I checked the A/N's for other chapters and guess what? I didn't! Haha, anyway, sorry, it's so short! I'll update tomorrow and make that one longer! Bye, peoples!**

**-Kenzie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

"Awesome," he says. He wipes his tears and looks into my eyes. I look away because every time, he does this, we end up kissing… Well, it's not like I have a date or anything this time.

_No, Ally._

Why do you have to be against everything I want to do?

_Because it all involves something with Austin!_

I don't have to listen to you anymore! I've listened to you for six years and I. Am. _Done _with it!

I look back into his eyes. "Ally?" he asks. "Yes, Austin?" "I'm anorexic too so maybe you should bake me two dozen pancakes to help me with that…" he says. "Shut up!" I say smacking him in the arm. We both laugh. We look into each other's eyes and I wait for it… and wait some more… and some more… But he doesn't do it. Forget it!

I lean up and kiss him. He kisses back for a second before pulling away. "What?" I ask. "What about Dallas?" "He's moving next week." I start kissing him again. I slowly and gently push him back on to my bed. Again, he cuts the kiss off. I open my eyes and he's shaking his head. "What?" I ask again. "Why are you doing this?" he asks sitting up.

"Are you mad at Dallas or something? Are you trying to get back at him for breaking up with you?" "Okay, first of all, he didn't break up with me," I snap. "He doesn't like long-distance relationships." He rolls his eyes. "And no, I'm not trying to get back at him. I just realized that I really like you," I say. I look at him but he has a sad look on his face.

He shakes his head again. I sit up. "This has happened before," he whispers. He walks over to my desk and starts his story. "You don't like me. You feel bad for me… because I'm bipolar. I lied to you. You're not the only girl who didn't laugh. It wasn't too long ago, either. It was the summer after eighth grade, actually. She wasn't like the other girls. I didn't want to play her like I usually do. I actually liked her and wanted to keep her around. We ended up becoming the best of friends and I felt like I trusted her enough to tell her about my disorder. I told her and she told me that she really liked me. We ended up dating for about a month. She broke up with me because she found some other guy she liked. She admitted to me that she only liked me because she felt bad for me."

Suddenly, he slams his hand down on my desk, making me jump, and turns on me. "And that's _exactly _what you're doing right now! And you know you're doing it! Admit it, Ally! Answer me!" he yells. "That's not what I'm doing," I finally murmur. "You fucking liar!" he yells at me. There's a knock on my door and my mom comes in. "Is everything okay?" she asks. "I heard screaming…"

Austin takes one look at her, lets out a frustrated groan and stalks out of my room. "Ally?" my mom asks. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I think about it before shaking my head. "Nothing happened, Mom. I'm fine. Austin's fine. We're fine," I say with my most convincing smile. "So… does this mean you two are partners again?" she asks hopefully. "I think so…" I say slowly. I mean, maybe this is just a bipolar twitch. Okay, that totally makes me sound like what he accused me of. But it could be why he's mad.

"So does that mean you're still in love with him?" she asks standing and jumping up and down. "Mom, I'm not in love with him! Maybe Dallas was right. You do act like a sister. A sister that cares a bit too much about my love life," I joke. She sits back down and smiles at me. "Hey, be happy, you're the sister I never had but really wanted," I say nudging her with my shoulder. "You're a really sweet little girl, you know that?" she asks.

"I love you, Mom," I say. "Aw, I love you too, honey!" she says wrapping me in a tight hug. I smile and return the hug. "Mom, can I go over to Austin's house?" I ask. "I need to talk to him." "I'll let you go if you admit that you love him," she jokes. I roll my eyes playfully at her. "Go ahead," she finally says. I run out my room, down the stairs, out the front door, and to Austin's house. I'm glad I know where he lives now.

I knock on the door and Mimi answers it. "Hi, Mimi, is Austin home yet? He just left my house," I say. "Yes, he's upstairs but I don't think this is a good time," she says. "Mimi, you don't understand. I _really _need to talk to him," I say. "Go on up," she says with a sad smile. I walk up and knock on his door. "I don't wanna talk right now, Mom!" he yells through the door. "It's Ally," I say. "Let me rephrase: I don't wanna talk right now, Ally!" he yells.

I open the door anyway. He's lying on his bed facing the wall. He looks at me quickly before looking back to the wall. He's crying. "I told you I don't want to talk," he tells me. "Yeah, but I do," I say. "And you're going to talk to me." "I don't want to talk." His voice breaks. I sit down and put a hand on his shoulder. He shivers at the touch. "Austin, I don't feel bad for you. Well, I do feel bad for you but that isn't why I kissed you. I really like you… I think," I tell him.

"I really just want to go to sleep," he tells me. "No, don't go to sleep. Please don't. Not yet," I say. "Ally, it's really late. Just go home," he says quietly. "No, I'm not going home," I say to him. "Well, fine… Will you sing me a song?" he asks. "Will… Will I… _What_?" I ask. "Will you sing me a song?" he repeats louder and more clearly. "You mean… Do you mean like… Like a lullaby?" I ask. "Yes," he whispers to me. I rack my brain for lullabies. Most of the ones I know are for children. Like, small children. Then I remember one that I wrote about two weeks ago.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

As I sang that, he closed his eyes.

_And when they open_

_The sun will rise_

I start caressing his hair. I don't know why but I can't help it.

_Here it's safe_

_And here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is_

_The place where I love you_

I see him raise his eyebrows for a second then they just relax.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes_

_And let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning_

_They'll wash away_

_Here it's safe_

_And here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is_

_The place where I love you_

_Here is_

_The place where I love you_

Again, he raises his eyebrows but not as high as they did the last time.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes_

_And let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning_

_They'll wash away_

_Here it's safe_

_And here it's warm_

_And here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is_

_The place where I love you_

_Here is_

_The place where I love you_

I stop singing and look down at him. "That was beautiful, Ally. I've never heard it before. Did you write that?" he asks. But his sleepiness pulls him into unconsciousness before I can answer. I kiss him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Austin," I say standing up. I yawn. I'm getting tired too. Should I pull his blanket on to him? No. Yes. No? No. I argue with myself for a second and I resort to pulling his jacket off of him so he won't overheat.

_And you were going to put his blanket over him._

I yawn and stagger down the stairs. My eyelids grow heavy and they begin to droop. "Ally, are you alright?" Mimi asks me emerging from the kitchen. I look at her with blurry eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," I say shrugging. I try to walk to the door. I end up veering to the right and almost crashing into a vase of flowers but Mimi catches me. "Ally, I'm not letting you walk home in your tired state. I insist that you stay over tonight or let me drive you home," she says.

"No, that's alright, Mimi. I think I can walk home. It's not like it's that far away," I say trying to make my way slowly to the door again. I don't know. Maybe I'd fall and bash my head into the sidewalk or maybe even the car. "No. Ally, dear, you'll be staying over here tonight. See, this is why I said to build the house with a guest bedroom. But Mike said 'Nooo, no one will stay over and if they do, the can sleep in Austin's room.' Ally, dear, we don't have a guest bedroom. So you can either sleep in Mike and I's room or Austin's room," she tells me.

I'm glad she doesn't think that I'm in love with Austin like everyone else does. Wait a minute; I'm not sleeping with Austin! "I can sleep on the couch," I say with a small smile. My words are beginning to slur. "No, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. It's very uncomfortable and you'll wake up with a crick in your neck. Trust me, Mike would know," she says. "I'll be fine with that," I say shrugging and yawning.

I fall to the right again and actually hit the ground this time. "Ow… I don't want to sleep with you and Mike because I talk in my sleep sometimes… or so I've been told," I tell her when she stands me up. "Well you can sleep with Austin, he talks in his sleep too," she says. "He also sneezes," I mutter. "Yeah, I know about that. Weird, right?" she asks.

"Okay, come on. You're sleeping in Austin's room tonight." She tries to drag me up the stairs. "But I need to call my mom!" I exclaim even though that has nothing to do with what she just said. "I'll do it. Would you give me your phone please?" she asks. I give it to her and she scrolls through my contacts. She calls her and my mom picks up after a few rings. "Hello, this is Mimi Moon. Ally got a little tired and she needs to stay over," she says. "Is that alright?" she adds quickly.

There's a moment of silence. "Thank you, goodbye Mrs. Dawson," she says handing me my phone back. "What did she say?" I ask my words slurring once again. I'm starting to believe my own song almost put me to sleep. "She said that you need to head on up to Austin's room and go to sleep," she says putting her arm around my shoulders and leading me up the stairs. "She said that?" I ask. "Of course," she tells in a high-pitched voice. I wonder if she's lying. I still let her lead me to Austin's room.

"Austin… Austin, honey wake up," she says shaking his shoulder. He groans and rolls over. "What do you want, Mom?" he groans/asks. He's only half-awake. If he closed his eyes, he'd go right back to sleep. "Ally's going to sleep with you tonight, do you mind?" she asks. "Sure, whatever," he says moving closer to the wall so I could lie down. "Goodnight, Austin. Goodnight, Ally," she says before walking out of the room. It's cold so I pull the blanket over us and snuggle a little closer to Austin.

_Damn it, Ally. If you wouldn't have gotten so sleepy…_

**Hm, is that enough Auslly for you? Hehe. I mean, just imagine Laura snuggling close to Ross to go to sleep… Oh! Or if his arms were wrapped around her when they woke up… Adorable! I gotta make that happen! In the story… Unfortunately, I can't make that happen in real life… So… I finally watched the Everglades & Allygators episode! :D Am I the only one who noticed that at the beginning of the song when he sings it at the end, he said 'Summer love hanging in the air'?**

**I wonder if Austin and Ally had somebody special in mind when they wrote that… Just a random fangirl thought I had… And the Trez hug at the end! Not as special as an Auslly kiss would be but still pretty darn adorable!**

**I've also recently become… a bit obsessed with the show Teen Wolf so I may not update on Mondays due to my anticipation for new episodes… And maybe not on Sundays either… well, when the A&A episodes start again. I find it funny how the episodes start back again the day after my birthday… Best. Birthday. Present. **_**Ever. **_**Does anybody wanna buy me pass/ticket/thingies to see the next live showing they have? Or tickets to an R5 concert? :)?**

**I tried to get my mom to get me tickets for the concert that's exactly on the day of my birthday but nooo. We don't need to go to Arizona for a "stupid concert". I ended up got mad at her for her saying it was stupid… Anyway, this chapter is kind of weird and I was getting tired too and I was like, "Hm, what would happen if Ally slept with Austin…?" Not in that way you negative-minded weirdoes!**

**And Randomsmileyperson, I didn't even think about Demi Lovato when I got the idea to make him bipolar. Wait a minute, Demi is bipolar? Shows how much I pay attention to celebrities… So it had nothing to do with her but that story about your pimp and how you two were their bitches was just… wow just wow. Sorry that this chapter is so short too! I know I promised it would be longer but it's not that much longer so sorry! Oh, I vaguely remember someone reviewing about how they read another story like this one. I don't feel like scrolling through the reviews to look for it so I can't remember who said it. But anyway, if you want to send me the link, I'd really appreciate it! So, like, I can get some ideas or tips or something like that! Thanks! Okay, and I won't be updating tomorrow because Chapter 13 and Chapter 14 really need to go together and I'm trying to stay up-to-date without getting ahead. Don't ask. That's just how my process works. Sorry! :( ****Anyway, I'm thinking this A/N is getting too long so I'm gonna go. Byyye. **

**-Kenzie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

**Oh, and **_**don't **_**review on this chapter because this is a pretty bad chapter. It doesn't have Austin in it that much; therefore it doesn't have much Auslly in it. So just wait for the next chapter (which will be uploaded right after this one) to review. So don't review until you've read both chapters.**

**Three In The Morning:**

I wake up at the sound of my name. Austin's arms are around me. "Ally… Ally…" he keeps murmuring. I try to wiggle out of his grasp but his arms just tighten around me. As if he was afraid to let go or something. "No, Ally, don't go…" Am I what he always talks about in his sleep or is he awake? No, his eyes are closed and he's breathing deeply. And snoring a little. "Austin," I say shaking his shoulder. "Huh? Oh, hi, Ally," he says closing his eyes again. "Ally?" His eyes flash open and he untangles his arms from around me.

He backs up against his wall and hugs his knees. "What-what-what are you doing here?" he asks me. "In-in my house, on-on my bed? I-I thought you left!" "Why are you so afraid?" I ask him. I really must have scared the hell out of him. "You said it was fine." "I-I did what?" he asks. "Why is this such a problem?" I ask. "Be-because I didn't know you were here and I don't remember inviting you into my bed," he says. "Oh, no, I was probably half-asleep! I'm sorry; I'll get my mom to drive you home."

He climbs off of his bed but I stop him. "No, your mom is the one who made me sleep in here. She wouldn't let me sleep on the couch," I say. "Yeah, that thing is really uncomfortable. Wait, my mom made you sleep in here?" he asks. "Yeah, um, what were you dreaming about?" I ask. His eyes widen. "Nothing, I… I didn't have any dreams last night," he lies, badly might I add.

"You kept saying my name. And when I tried to get out of your arms, you told me not to go," I tell him. He lies back down on the bed, covers himself up, and faces the wall again. I lie down beside him and face the other way. "Prove it," he whispers. "I can't," I say shrugging. "Next time, just go home," he says. "That was kind of rude…" I say quietly.

"I'm sorry," he tells me. "I just don't like people staying over because of some stuff I say in my sleep…" "Like my name?" I ask him. "No one ever tells me what I say but they all say I talk in my sleep," he says. "Oh" is all I say. "Yeah. Well, goodnight… morning… You know what I mean," he says and I giggle.

**Later That Morning:**

"Austin, A— Awww!" a voice exclaims. "Mike!" the same voice whispers. I hear footsteps and they say "Awww!" too. I open one eye and the only thing I can see is Austin's face right in front of mine. Our arms are wrapped around each other again. I untangle myself from him and end up falling on the floor. "Huh?" he says. He probably heard me fall.

I stand up and stretch. "Ally, you can wait here while Austin gets dressed then I can take you home. I can also take you to school if you'd like," Mimi says. "Okay, thank you, Mimi. And thanks for letting me stay over, too. I don't think I would have made it home," I tell her.

And I really don't think I would. When I get tired, I usually go to sleep right then and I don't have to wait. "Oh, that's quite alright, dear," she says walking out of the room. I look over and see that Austin has fallen asleep again. "Austin, get up," I say shaking his shoulder. "What?" he moans. "Get up, it's time for school," I say. He sits up and gets out of bed.

I walk to the living room to wait. It's at least thirty minutes before he comes downstairs. "Ready yet?" I ask. "Hey, it takes time for hair to look this good," he says running a hand through his hair. I roll my eyes and his mom comes down a few minutes later. "Are you two ready to go?" she asks and I nod. Austin messes with his hair a little in the mirror before saying he's ready.

Mimi takes me home and I walk inside. I put on a skirt, as always, a shirt, and my brown boots. Then I run a quick brush through my hair. I walk downstairs and my mom grabs her keys. "Oh, don't worry. Mimi is taking me to school," I tell her. "Okay, I'll see you after school," she says. "Oh, and your dad is coming home today. We're not going to tell him about you staying over at a boy's house, right?" "Right," I say smiling.

When I get outside, I give a quick laugh. I open the door and get back into the backseat. She drives us to school and when I step out of the car, I hear someone shrieking my name. I look around and see Trish. "Allyson Marie Dawson," she says stomping over to me. "Trish, I can explain," I say. "I went over to his house last night, I got tired, and his mom made me stay over." "Why did you go over to his house in the first place?" she asks still mad.

"I had to apologize," I say quietly. She huffs and walks off to class. Austin looks at me and I look back at him. He doesn't say anything. Then he turns and walks away. My eyebrows push together in confusion. Then I run to homeroom so I won't be late.

Austin doesn't talk to me for the rest of the day. He doesn't make fun of me or anything. He also stops coming over for his French lessons. At lunch, when I try to explain to Trish about why I had to apologize to Austin, I realize that I can't without telling Austin's secret and I can't explain without telling her that I kissed him twice more.

But, thankfully, she doesn't press on the subject and we have a normal lunch. So I'm back to having only one friend as it's been for the last few years. I think I like it like that. Or maybe I don't. All I know is that Trish is a really good friend.

On Labor Day, Trish stays at my house all day giving me makeovers. She takes a picture after she's done, shows it to me and then puts it on Tweeter. I don't like that part but I can't stop her. Then I wash it all off and she starts again with a different shade. "Hey, you wanna go shopping this weekend?" she asks when she starts the purple shade makeup. I look at her. "Did you really just ask me that?" I ask her.

"Come on, you haven't been out of the house except to go to school since Austin stopped talking to you," she says putting purple lipstick on my lips. "Man, you have got the most perfect lips in the world. If I was a boy, I'd just kiss you over and over again." I give her another look. "What? I said if I was a boy," she tells me. "Yeah, that does make more sense," I say shrugging.

"Alright, so you're coming, right?" she asks. I roll my eyes. "Do I really have a choice?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Nope," she tells me. "Now smile." She takes out her phone and snaps a picture. "Like it?" she asks. I look at it and nod. "Can we stop? We've been at this all day," I say. "Sure, we can take a break," she says.

"Do you want to talk?" "No," I say shaking my head. All I really want is to be left to my thoughts but I don't want Trish to leave.

_You've been thinking about him too much._

Yeah, and I started listening to you again. I guess I've made _two _mistakes.

Maybe Austin was right. Maybe I _did_ just like him because I felt bad for him. Who knows? "Trish, do I really have to go shopping with you?" I ask. "Yes," she says looking up from her phone. Her phone dings. "Hey, somebody just retwitted one of the pictures of you," she says coming to sit beside me on my bed. "Ooh, and they favorited it."

I look down at the screen. "What kind of username is AMMRocks?" I ask. "Oh… that's no one," she says tossing her phone behind her. I grab it and unlock it. I click on the name and it pulls up Austin's Tweeter page. I go back to the picture. It was the yellow shade. Austin's favorite color.

That shade was awful but he still favorited and retwitted it. I set her phone on my bed. It's silent for a few minutes before Trish speaks up. "Wanna start on the green shade?" she asks. "Sure," I say walking to my bathroom to clean my face.

This week brings another round of silence from Austin and even more people going around calling me a whore and a slut. In chemistry, Austin tries to help but I always push his hands away. Mr. Baldwin gives us a project to do with our chemistry partners. "I'll do the whole thing like I always do. Don't worry about it," I had told him quietly. He had nodded. He didn't say anything. Just nodded.

The rest of the week was the same. He ignores me. All day. Every day. Now I'm headed to the mall with Trish. But not to Sonic Boom unfortunately. We're going to… _shop_. When we get to the mall entrance, Trish suggests that we go see my mom. She works at the jewelry store. I agree and I let Trish pull me there.

"Hey, Mom," I say walking to the counter. "Hey, Ally," she says looking up and smiling. Sometimes I wonder why she doesn't just work at Sonic Boom because this jewelry store looks really boring. "What brings you here?" she asks. "Trish dragged me here. Oops, I mean brought me here," I say and she laughs. "Hey!" Trish says.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Mom," I say. "Bye, honey," she says. "So where are we going?" I ask Trish when we walk out the store. "We're gonna try on dresses," she says grabbing my hand and taking me to the nearest dress store. "No, no, Trish, I am _not _trying on dresses!" I exclaim. "Fine, we can just look at them and you can watch me try on dresses," she suggests. "Works for me," I tell her. We go around looking at dresses and I finally see one that's actually cute.

"Hey, this one's pretty, don't you think?" I ask her. It's a red (my favorite color), sequined dress that cuts off just above the knees. It's quarter-sleeved and the only thing I don't like about it is that it has kind of a hole in the back. It's made like that; it's not accidentally ripped. This is what most boys call "sexy". Trish looks at the tag. "And it's your size, too. Go try it on," she says making me take it and pushing me into the dressing room.

I roll my eyes but put it on anyway. I walk outside the dressing room. "Cute!" Trish exclaims. I spin around for her as a joke. I see Austin talking to a girl outside. He looks at me then does a double take. The irony. Then he looks me up and down before turning his attention back to the girl. She turns around, apparently noticing that he was looking at someone inside the store, and gives me a scowl. She looks back to Austin and slaps him across the face.

He rubs his face as she walks away. He gives me a mean look before following the girl. "I'm gonna take this off," I whisper. Seeing Austin in a place other than school makes me feel weird. "Wait!" she exclaims. "I gotta take a picture." She takes out her phone and takes a quick picture before I swipe at her phone.

"That was mean!" I joke. "Alright, you can take it off now," she says smiling an evil smile. She slips her phone into her pocket and I change out of the dress. "Can we go somewhere else now?" I ask when I walk out. "But we haven't even bought anything yet!" she exclaims. "Fine, go buy something then," I say with a laugh. She has to buy something from _every _place she goes.

It takes a while but she finally decides on some kind of purple dress and she makes me buy the red one I tried on. We walk out with our bags. "Ooh, let's go to Abercrombie and Fitch!" she exclaims taking my hand and dragging me there. When we get there, I see Austin making out with that girl I saw him with earlier. They made up quickly.

And of course, they're right outside. Perfect. Guess I won't be trying anything on in here. "Trish, do we have to go in here?" I ask. "Hm… yes!" she says dragging me inside. "Look at this top!" she says to me. It says 'Full day of sun, full night of fun.' "I like this one," I say. It's a strapless Brenna top. It's red plaid with a kind of bow around the middle.

"Alright, you go try that on and I'll try this on," she says. I also end up buying a Kenzie skirt **(1) **to go with it. It was seventy bucks altogether. Why is everything here so expensive? Trish takes me to a lot of different places and by the end of the day, I have only about twenty bags less than her. I have about a billion new outfits now.

"Thanks, Trish. You're a good friend for getting me out of the house," I say. I give her a quick hug and she hugs me back.

I've been working more shifts at Sonic Boom lately. So my month was filled with Sonic Boom, Trish, school, and being ignored by you-know-who. I still can't believe he hasn't talked to me in a whole month! But I'm beginning to finally get over him. My cousins and my aunt came over a week ago because they just wanted to visit or something.

I wasn't really paying attention to the reason. I was on the couch. Sitting in a tight ball. Hugging my knees. Watching the wall. Thinking about Austin.

I have to take Jenna trick or treating in a few days though. She's my little cousin. She's about six years old; turning seven in a month or so. I really don't want to go because then I'd have to leave the house… And my mom is making me wear a costume. Trish and I are going out tomorrow to buy it. Now I'm sitting on the couch again with Jenna in my arms.

She's making me watch SpongeBob. I hate this show. There are so many things wrong with it. I mean, how can they start a fire _underwater _and how is there a freaking _beach _underwater? How does a squirrel live underwater in some kind of dome? Jenna has made me sit through six hours of this. "Jenna, it's getting late. Maybe you should go to bed," I say looking down at her but she's already asleep.

She's made me watch six hours of this shit and she's already asleep? Are you freaking kidding me? I pick her up and carry her to the guest bedroom. I cover her up and walk back downstairs. I plop back down on the couch. I lie down and fall asleep because I'm too lazy to go up to my room.

"_I hate you, Ally," he says from behind me. It's really dark in my room and I can't really see him. The voice sounds familiar. "Austin?" I ask without turning around. "Why do you care?" he asks coldly. "Yes," I whisper. He comes and puts his arms around me from behind. He rests his head on my shoulder and kisses my neck._

"_Stop it if you hate me so much," I say. "No, this is fun," he says ripping my shirt open. "Stop!" I yell. "Why?" he asks grabbing my breasts. "Don't you like it?" "I'm not a fucking whore!" I yell. "Prove it," he whispers in my ear making a shiver run down my spine. "I can't…" I say._

I wake up sweating buckets and gasping for air. I can actually imagine him saying something like that... Well, I could before we actually started talking like normal people. "Ally?" I hear a small voice ask behind me. "I had a bad dream…" I turn around and see Jenna walking towards me. "That makes two of us…" I say quietly. "What was your dream about?" she asks rubbing her eyes and climbing up into my lap.

"Uh, you're too young to understand. What was your dream about?" I ask. "You know that boy whose picture you're always looking at on your phone?" she asks. My face flushes red but I nod anyway. Maybe I should be a bit more secretive about that. "Well he came over here and asked to talk to you. You came and I was sitting on the couch watching you. You two talked for a little while then he started doing mean things to you," she says.

"Like-like what?" I ask. "He made you get on your knees and he took a big, pointy thing out of his pants," she tells me. "He put it in your mouth and he pushed your head back and forth. Then he—" "Okay, that's enough. I don't need to hear the rest," I say shaking my head. "How do you even know about people doing that?" "I saw Daddy watching it on his computer one time," she says.

"Ew, um, go on and go back to sleep," I say pointing up the stairs. She runs upstairs and I lie back on the couch. That. Is. _Disgusting_. And now I know that my uncle watches porn on his computer. Awesome. Another image to put in my mind while I'm sleeping.

**Next Day:**

I'm at the costume shop with Trish. "I'm glad _I _don't have to go with you. I hate trick or treating. Make sure to get me some candy!" she says. "Trish, you can have mine," I say laughing. "Awesome! So… are you going to the Halloween party afterwards?" she asks. "Halloween party?" I ask. "Yeah, over at Jimmy's house," she tells me.

"Jimmy's house?" I ask. "Who's Jimmy?" "He's one of the dudes that follow Austin around," she tells me. "That means Austin will be there so no," I tell her. "Oh, come on, Ally, let loose! Have fun! Go to a party!" she says. "Trish, you know I only go to one party a year," I tell her. "Well, this year, you're going to two because you're going to that party tonight. You don't have to talk to Austin," she adds.

"Fine, I'll go," I mutter. "Yay! Okay so you'll need a clean outfit for trick or treating and a different outfit for the party," she says. "What?" I ask. She walks around looking for an outfit for me. She comes back a few minutes later with a Cinderella dress. "You can match Jenna. Go try it on!" she tells me. I need to stop going places with her. I'm always trying things on.

I try it on and she thinks it looks great. Then she comes back with another outfit. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I say. It's a _playboy bunny _outfit. "Trish, _anything _but that," I tell her. "Alright, fine, I'll get you another one," she says turning around. She comes back later with a bumble bee outfit with wings that you can put on. It stops right below… my personal area. "That's better but I still don't like that," I say.

"Ally, you gotta show a little to get into these parties," she says. "And you said _anything_ but that other outfit." I sigh. "Fine, I'll try it on," I grumble. I snatch it out of her hands and walk to the dressing room. When I try it on, I look in the mirror and groan. "Let me see, Ally!" Trish says from outside the dressing room.

"No, I look like a whore. I'm not wearing this," I say. "Come on, Ally! Everyone is going to be drunk! They won't remember it tomorrow! And plus, every girl is going to be wearing outfits like that so they have no room to judge you," she says. I open the door slowly and walk outside of the dressing room. "Ally, you look hot!" she tells me. "Do I have to go to the party?" I ask her. "Yes" is all she says. "I hate you so much," I tell her. "For making me do this."

**1. Hehe a Kenzie skirt… and Kenzie's my name… Hahahahahahahahaha**

**I know that Austin wasn't in this chapter much. He'll be in the next chapter, I promise! Like, a lot!**

**-Kenzie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

When I get home, I hide the bumble bee costume from my mom. There's no way she'd let me go to that party looking like that. She'd make me wear the Cinderella costume. I put my costumes in my closet then walk back downstairs. "Ally, I wanna see you with your costume on!" my mom says from behind me.

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow?" I groan. "Pleeease!" I hear Jenna say. "I'll put mine on, too!" I sigh. "Fine, hold on a second," I say walking up the stairs. I put on the Cinderella costume and walk downstairs. "You and Jenna are twinsies!" Aunt Ashley says and I laugh. It wasn't even a fake laugh like I thought it'd be. It was actually a real laugh surprisingly. I look down at Jenna and see that she has a dress on similar to mine.

I pick her up in my arms. "You are so adorable!" I say. "You are, too!" she tells me. "You look really pretty, Ally." "Thank you, Jenna. You look pretty, too," I tell her. "Are you ready to go trick or treating tomorrow?" "Yeah!" she yells. "You'll get a good stash of candy, too. Miami people _never _run out of candy… They're magical…" I tell her smiling and her eyes widen.

"Really?" she asks and turns to Aunt Ashley. "Mommy, can we move to Miami?" "No, honey, but we can come here almost every Halloween if you want to," she says. "Yay!" she yells. I go upstairs and take off my dress and Jenna takes hers off. I walk back downstairs and Jenna and I stay up all night. When the clock hits twelve, I look to Jenna and say, "Happy Halloween!" "Happy Halloween, Ally!" she says. A few minutes later, she falls asleep.

I squeeze into my dress and put my hair up in a ponytail. I put on my fake crown and walk downstairs. "Ooh, I gotta get a picture!" my mom and my aunt yell at the same time. Yep, they're sisters alright. Little Cinderella and I stand beside each other for a picture. When my mom and my aunt get their pictures, Little Cinderella and I grab our baskets and go trick or treating. We came up with these names earlier today since we're twins.

All of my neighbors are nice enough not to make me say "Trick or treat" so I'm grateful for that. Jenna has to get a hug from all of them for some reason even if she has no idea who they are. Then we go to the next block to trick or treat and they don't make me say it either. But then we come to a familiar house which I haven't been inside for about a month nor have I spoken to any person inside.

Jenna runs up the steps before I can say anything. "Wait, Little Cinderella!" I call out but she's already knocking on the door. It opens just as I step on to the porch. And who opens it? Austin. He takes one look at me before looking down at Jenna. "What is your name, cutie?" he asks in a weird voice. A voice that you use with children but I'd never expect him to use it. "I'm Little Cinderella!" she exclaims doing a little spin for him.

"And who's Big Cinderella?" he asks her and she points to me. He stands up straight and clears his throat. We stare at each other for a second. "Trick or treat!" Jenna yells breaking our gaze. He drops some candy into her bucket and looks to me. I keep my basket held close to me. "Are you going to say it or not?" he asks. I sigh. "Trick or treat," I grumble holding out my basket. He drops some candy into it.

Jenna hugs his knees and when he realizes what she's doing, he picks her up for a better hug. I almost grab for her but it's just a hug. He sets her down and I start to walk away but she doesn't move. "Big Cinderella!" she calls out and I run back up the steps. "Yes, Little Cinderella?" I say quietly. "What's his name?" she asks.

"Um, his name is Austin," I tell her. She stands up straight and puts her hands on her hips. "Austin! You keep that thing away from her!" she yells angrily then she points to his dick. My eyes widen. I almost start laughing and Austin gives me a weird look. "Jenna, not _everyone _needs to know about your dream. Especially not Austin," I say looking down at her and trying to contain my laughter. She runs down the steps probably afraid Austin will do the same thing to her that he did to me in her dream.

"I'm sorry about that, she had a dream that I gave you a blowjob," I explain. Then I realize how weird that sounds out loud. "How—she knows about stuff like that? What is she, like, six?" he asks. "Yeah, but apparently my uncle watches porn on his computer," I say closing my eyes and trying not to throw up. "So—" "Ally, Ally, come on!" I hear Jenna call from behind me.

"Hold on, Jenna! Big Cinderella is talking to Austin! I'll be there in a second," I yell to her. "So what were you saying?" I ask. "I was gonna ask if you were going to the big party at Jimmy's tonight," he tells me. "Yeah, Trish is making me go," I say. "You're not wearing that, are you?" he asks eyeing my outfit. "No, I'm wearing some kind of bumble bee costume," I say shrugging. He gives me a weird look. "Big Cinderella!" Jenna calls from behind me.

"So, does this mean we're back to normal?" I ask ignoring Jenna. "Normal how?" he asks. "Normal as in the way we've been for the past few years," I say quietly. "Why would you want that?" he asks. "Well, it's better than you not talking to me for a month," I snap. "Big Cinderella!" Jenna calls again. "I gotta go," I say quietly walking down the steps. He whispers something but I don't quite catch it.

We walk to the next house and I find myself wondering what Austin whispered to me. We walk the rest of Austin's street and by then, our buckets are already full. We walk back to my house and empty our baskets. She unwraps a piece of candy and pops it into her mouth. She ends up falling asleep after this. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to the party," I call into the living room. "Okay, have fun, honey," my mom says. "But not too much fun!" my dad calls. "I won't dad!" I say laughing.

I slip into my bumble bee costume and hurry out the front door. Trish is waiting outside. I get into her car and we drive off. I look at her outfit and she's wearing a regular dress but it's ripped in some places and she has makeup on her face to make her look like a zombie. "Nice costume, Trish," I say. "Thanks, you too," she says. "You picked it out," I say laughing. "Exactly, which is why I like it," she says and I roll my eyes.

When we get to Jimmy's house, we go up and knock on the door. Jimmy opens it and says, "Hey, look it's the whore!" he exclaims. "Whoa," he adds when he notices my costume. "Um, go on in Ally," he says stepping to the side. "Oh, and Trish." We walk inside and everyone is dancing around like idiots. Trish goes and gets lost in the crowd easily. Thanks for leaving me, Trish.

I cross to the table with food and drink on it and sit down in a chair beside it. I was going to text someone and ask them to take me home but Trish can't take me home and my mom can't come get me because she'd see my outfit. Then I see Austin walk up to me wearing regular clothes and a pair of glasses. I shove my phone into my bra which is where I keep it when I don't have pockets or a purse. "When you said a bumble bee costume, I didn't imagine anything like that," he says, his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Trish picked it out," I tell him. "What are you supposed to be?" "I'm a nerd," he says shrugging. "Yeah, I didn't put much thought into my costume this year," he says sitting down beside me. "So… where's Trish?" "I have no idea," I tell him. "Why are you talking to me?'' "I thought about it and I decided that maybe you were telling the truth. I can't spend my life thinking everyone is just like Lindsay," he says quietly.

There's a moment of silence. "Do you wanna get out of here?" he asks. "I just got here," I tell him. "Well it's obvious that you're bored," he says. "Yeah, you're right, I'm just gonna walk home," I say standing up. He grabs my wrist. "Do you want to go to my house?" he asks. "Not really," I tell him. He pulls me closer to him. "Please," he whispers in my ear. My face glows red. "O-okay," I stutter.

He takes my hand and pulls me to his car. I call Trish even though I know she won't answer. "Hey, it's Trish—" she starts the voicemail. "And Ally!" I say. "Leave a message—" she starts. "After the beep!" I finish. "Beeep!" we both say then we start laughing. Then the actual beep sounds. "Hey, it's Ally. I'm going over to—my house. I'm leaving early. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye," I tell her voicemail. She'll get it when the party's over.

I side glance at Austin. He's looking straight ahead at the road. He drives through the twists and turns through his neighborhood with ease. He's probably used to them by now. When he gets in the driveway, he turns the car off but doesn't get out of the car. "Austin?" I ask. "Hm?" he says. "What did you say when I was leaving your house earlier today?" I ask.

He looks down then the car lights go off from the car being off for so long. "Uh, let's go inside," he says. We get out of the car and he unlocks the door. He walks quietly up to his room and I follow just as quietly. We walk in and he shuts his door slowly. "I said… I think I like you, too," he says. I sit on his bed and hug my knees. "I don't like you anymore," I lie quietly. "Really?" he asks. "Well, that could almost be true. You did ignore me for a month and you barely even looked at me. And now you're failing French because you refused to come over to my house anymore to study," I snap.

"How do you know I'm failing French?" he asks. "I sit right beside you. I can see your grades on your progress report," I tell him. He just stands there for a moment. "Wait, what do you mean almost?" he asks. "It would be true if I weren't lying," I say quietly. "I see," he tells me.

He takes a deep breath and I release my knees. "Do you wanna know why I stopped Dallas from kissing you each time?" he asks. I shake my head. "No," I say. "Because he wasn't kissing you correctly," he says. This sparks my attention. "What do you mean?" I ask. "He was kissing you in a cliché way: in a movie theater," he explains. "Well then what's the correct way to kiss a girl?" I ask.

"Want me to show you?" he asks. "I'd be fine with you just telling me," I say quietly. "It'd be easier to show you," he tells me. He takes my hand and makes me stand up. He pushes me gently against the wall and holds my hands above my head. I swallow. "Um… uh… uh… um… um, uh, uh, uh, um," I stutter. I feel trapped. Then he kisses me full on the lips.

He pulls away. "That's the correct way to kiss a girl," he whispers. I lean forward to kiss him again. This time, I pull away first. "What am I doing?" I ask him. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I can't like you. I must be going insane," I say. "What are you talking about? You were fine with it two seconds ago," he tells me. "I know but, you're the boy that all the sluts like and you're the boy that makes them sluts. I don't… I don't want to be another one of your sluts," I tell him.

"I won't make you be one," he whispers. He lets my hands go and his drop down to caress my face. "I promise," he whispers again. "How am I supposed to believe that?" I ask. "When is the last time you had a real girlfriend?" "The summer after eight grade isn't that long ago," he says. "Besides Lindsay. She wasn't a real girlfriend anyway, remember?" I tell him. Oh, that's going to make him mad… I should've thought about that before I said it.

"No, she wasn't, I guess. Uh, the last time I had a real girlfriend was probably in fifth grade," he says. I'm surprised he didn't get mad. "And the others were…?" I ask. "They were girls… that I used… for… um…" He shifts uncomfortably. "Handjobs, blowjobs, and sex," I finish for him. He scratches the back of his head. "Yeah…" "And that's all you want from me, too," I say. His eyes widen.

"No! That's not all I want you for!" he exclaims. "What else is there?" I ask. "Makeout sessions? Feel my ass even though I don't have one and my breasts?" "Ally, I let you come over to my house and stay for dinner, get to know my parents. I made you sing to me," he says. I sit down on his bed. "I let you sleep in my bed _without _doing… that…" He's right. We didn't have sex and I slept in his bed all night. "Well, ignoring me for a month was uncalled for," I retort.

"I'm sorry… about that… I just didn't know what to say. I was scared of you being another Lindsay," he says sitting down next to me. "I would never be another Lindsay. I wouldn't leave you for someone else after all we've been through," I whisper. "That reminds me. I… um… wrote another song for you," I say. "Not a song for you but a song, like, for a concert. This is when everyone was telling me that I loved you." "Can I hear it?" he asks.

_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um… no_

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama: We can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way_

_Around it_

_Hey girl_

_I can tell there's somethin'_

_Even when you say it's nothin'_

_When you're playin' with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_Easy to tell_

_You're bluffin'_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_I love that you buy the tickets_

_And don't make me watch the chick flicks_

_We've come so far_

_Bein' just the way we are_

_If it's not broke_

_Don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning_

_When you don't say what you're feelin'_

_If you got a broken heart_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you're needin'_

_Don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Well it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I don't speak girl_

_Like, "Hey girl!"_

_I don't quite understand the manicure_

_But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for_

_And I would hold your bags_

_When you go shopping_

_What a guy!_

_What a guy!_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing it_

_Put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

"Yeah I wrote that before you stopped talking to me. It was originally for Dallas but I revamped it for you," I tell him. He lies back on his bed and pulls me back with him. "Well… what can I do to make it a love song?" he asks and I feel a blush creep up on to my face. "Be a good boy," I say tapping his nose. "How about if I get you a puppy?" he asks.

"Mm, nope," I tell him.

"How about a bunny?" he tries again.

"Nope."

"What about a dozen pancakes?"

"Getting warmer…"

"Pickles?"

"I might just have to take you up on that deal."

"Awesome."

"Wait a minute… Damn it, Austin! Why are you so hard to be mad at?"

"Because I'm adorable," he says flashing me his puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, sure, you keep on believing that," I tell him. "Why _do _you like me?" he asks. I think about it for a few minutes. Make him wait. "I'm a sucker for blondies," I finally tell him. Obviously, this wasn't the only reason but he'll have to wait if he wants to know the others.

"Why do _you _like _me_?" "Because you're Ally," he tells me making me blush and smile. "And Ally is the most amazing person I've ever met." "I'll believe that… for now," I joke. "What do I gotta do to make you believe it forever then?" he asks. I tap my cheek. He leans in and right when he's about to kiss my cheek, I turn my head making him kiss my lips instead.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you home now," he says and I let him drive me home. "Night, Blondie," I say kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I walk inside and up to my room quickly in case anyone's up. I change into my pajamas and shove both of my costumes into my closet. I pick up my songbook. I write down Austin's name on a page and drop it on to my bed. It flips to a page and I look at it. It's a song I wrote last year or so.

_You_

_With your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You_

_Have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feelin' like I'm nothing_

_You_

_With your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Callin' me out when I'm wounded_

_You_

_Pickin' on the weaker man_

_You can take me down_

_With just one single blow_

_But you don't know_

_What you don't know_

_Someday_

_I'll be_

_Livin' in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday_

_I'll be_

_Big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why Someday_

_I'll be_

_Big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You_

_With your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies_

_And your humiliation_

_You_

_Have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Tryin' to block you out_

'_Cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

'_Cause you can't lead me_

_Down that road_

I stop there because I know that wasn't the case of why Austin was mean. I tear out the page and throw it into the trash can next to my bed. I put my book down on my bed and walk downstairs for a midnight snack. "Ally?" I hear Jenna ask from the foot of the stairs. "What? Do you have a bad dream every night?" I ask picking her up.

"Did you see Austin at the party?" she asks. "Yes, why?" I ask. "Did he do anything mean to you?" she asks. I walk over to the couch and sit down with her in my arms. "No, and I doubt he will," I tell her with a small laugh. "Okay… Tell him that if he does, he'll have to talk to me!" she says jabbing her chest with her thumb. "Okay, I'll make sure to tell him that," I say. "Now go on back to bed." She walks upstairs and I fall asleep on the couch again.

**So, did you like the chapter? I really hope you did! Should I stop there or continue for a few more chapters? I think I'm gonna do a few more chapters for, like, everybody's reaction and stuff. So, review and I'll see you next chapter!**

**-Kenzie**


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

**At School The Next Day:**

I see Austin walk by the door of my homeroom class. While he's passing by, he winks at me and I feel my face glow red. This period passes by in a blur. The bell rings and I run out the door. Someone catches me and spins me around. They push me up against the lockers and I see a bunch of boys surrounding me. This used to happen a lot but this is the first time it's happened this year. "So I heard you went to Jimmy's party last night dressed as a whore… Then Austin came and you two left together," the boy who grabbed me says.

"Did you fuck him this time?" a different boy says. I shake my head. "No," I say quietly hugging my songbook to my chest. "Why do I feel like you're lying?" the same boy asks. "I'm not," I say in the same quiet tone. They all start talking at once and I hear the words "whore" and "slut" repeated a lot. I slide down the lockers and hug my knees. "Leave me alone," I say through a stream of tears. They don't hear me over their overlapping words.

I cup my hands over my ears and try to block out their harmful words. "Hey!" I hear a voice call out. "Leave her alone or you'll have to answer to me." I look up and see Austin standing there. "Oh, you want a turn?" another boy asks. "Back up. Give the master some space." "No, I want you to leave my Ally alone," he tells them. Did he just say "my Ally"?

"Oh, I get it. She's his bitch now," the boy who grabbed me says to the other boys. They nod in understanding. I hide my face in my knees again. I hear someone being slammed against the lockers to my left and I wince at the sound. "Maybe I should speak more clearly. She's my Ally; not my bitch, not my slut. My Ally. And if you ever talk to her like that again… Let's just say my fist would love to meet your face," Austin says.

A sob escapes my lips. I hear feet running away. Suddenly, I'm being pulled up into Austin's arms. The bell rings and I try to lean down to pick up my books but Austin doesn't let me. "I have to get to class, Austin," I tell him. "You're not going to class today," he tells me. "No, I have to," I tell him. "I have perfect attendance so far. I can't mess that up because some idiots made me cry." I wiggle out of his grasp and pick up my things.

I turn to go but he grabs my arms. "Austin, I have to get to class," I say. "I told you, you aren't going to class today," he says. "But I _have _to," I exclaim. "Obviously you aren't going to cooperate," he says. He picks me up and carries me out the front door of the school. "Austin!" I yell hitting his shoulder. He just laughs. "Take me back to class, damn it!"

He stops. "Let me think about that… No," he says resuming his pace. "Where are we going?" I ask relaxing into his arms. "I don't know. Can I put you down now or are you going to run back to class?" he asks. I sigh. "I won't run, I promise," I tell him. He sets me down and I walk along side of him. "So how do you not know where we're going?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know, we're just going away from the school," he says. "Won't your buds miss you?" I ask. "Nah, they're already there," he says. "Already… there? Where's there? I thought you said you didn't know where we were going?" I ask. "I don't," he says. He is such a bad liar. He glances at the forest to our right. A few minutes later, he does it again. Another few minutes later, he looks again.

"What? Are you scared a bear or something will pop out of there?" I ask him. "Huh?" he asks after a minute. "Never mind, will you please tell me where we're going?" I ask. "Nope," he says. I sigh. "Pleeease?" I ask. "Nooo," he says mimicking my tone. I stop walking. "Well, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me," I say stubbornly.

He glances at the forest again. "Ally, we're almost there. Just trust me," he says taking my hand. "Fine," I groan. He leads me into the forest. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Are you gonna murder me?" I ask. "No! Come on, Als, really?" he asks. "Yes, I'm going to murder you. That makes so much sense." "Shut up," I say to him.

We walk until we see a small house. "What's that?" I ask quietly. "It's kind of like a clubhouse," he tells me. He opens the door and we walk inside. "No! No whores allowed!" one of Austin's buds say when he sees me. It's funny how I've known all of them for about four years and I still don't know their names. "Yeah, no whores allowed," Jimmy says though he looks at me seductively. I only know him.

"You were fine with the whore concept last night," I snap at him. "Yeah, well… that was my house and you looked pretty sexy. That's a different story," he retorts. "Guys, guys, she is not a whore. And Jimmy, don't call my girlfriend sexy," Austin finally speaks up. Girlfriend? "Look who's talking. You're the one who started the rumor, dude," Jimmy says. "That's fine, Austin. I'll just go back to school," I say pointing out the door.

I turn around but Austin stops me. "What?" I ask him. "Stay, Als, I'll get them to stop calling you a whore of you stay," he whispers in my ear. "Okay," I say. It'd be great if they stopped calling me a whore. "Alright, stop calling her a whore you stupid dick heads," Austin says chuckling. "Act like gentlemens." Gentlemens? Really? The extra 's' was unnecessary.

"Dumbass," I say under my breath. "Ally, that's Spencer, Calum, Scooby, and you already know Jimmy," he says pointing at everyone then he looks around. I can't help but notice that Calum looks a lot like Dez… "Scooby?" I ask. "Yeah, he's in love with that show so we started calling him Scooby," he says distractedly. "Where's Dez?" Everybody shrugs. He takes out his phone and calls someone, probably Dez.

**Austin's POV:**

"Dude, where the hell are you?" I ask into my phone. "I'm on my way. I just walked into the woods," he tells me. "Well, get your ass over here or we'll start without you," I tell him. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Chill the fuck out," he says then he hangs up. "You'll start what without him?" Ally asks me. "Drinking," I tell her simply. "Excuse me?" she asks. "It's alright; we're not drinking any strong stuff. Just beer and… vodka…" I say the last word quietly.

"Vodka? Are you crazy? You're gonna kill yourselves!" she exclaims. "Ally, Ally, we're just doing shots of vodka," I say. "It's not that bad." "How many shots?" she asks interrogatively. "Uh… just as many as we can until we throw up," I say quickly. "And Austin holds the record for the most shots!" Calum says slapping me on the back. "Shut up!" I tell him.

"Don't come crying to me when you're about to die," she says sitting on the couch next to the door. She crosses her legs and I can see up her skirt from where I'm standing. I see everybody behind me looking at her. I walk up to Ally. "Ally, fix your skirt please," I say. "Why should I?" she asks. "Because they're all looking," I say nodding to the boys behind me. "Let 'em look," she tells me.

Obviously, she doesn't like me drinking. "I'm here! You guys didn't start without me, did you?" Dez asks from the door. "No. No, we didn't," I say looking at him. He's panting. He must have run here so he wouldn't miss out. "Dude, you know I was kidding, right? I'd never let the boys start without you," I say. "You could have fucking told me that before I ran a mile into the woods to get here!" he exclaims.

"Sorry, dude, won't happen again," I tell him. "Oh, hey, Ally," he says noticing she's there. "Wait a minute, what's Ally doing here?" "I brought her here. I wanted her to come," I tell him. He crosses over to where everyone else is standing and sets his book bag on the table. He looks over at Ally. "Purple is really your color, Ally," he tells her smiling his usual idiotic smile. Purple is the color of Ally's panties. "Ally, please?" I ask. She uncrosses her legs and fixes her skirt so no one can see up it.

"Thank you," I say as everyone groans. "Do you guys want to look up Ally's skirt or drink the shots?" I ask them. "Shots," they all murmur. "That's what I thought. Spence, get the shot glasses and the vodka," I tell him. He takes it out of the cooler and sets it all up. "Austin…" Ally warns from behind me. "Ally," I say sitting down beside her. "Just a few shots. Promise." She sighs. "Fine," she says.

"Thanks," I say giving her a quick kiss on the lips. I start to get up but then I sit back down and give her a better kiss. "Get a room!" I hear Scooby yell. "You're just mad 'cause you don't have a girlfriend," I tell him. I give Ally one more kiss, stand up, and walk over to the table. I raise the glass to my lips and wait for Dez to tell us we can start.

**Dez's POV:**

"Alright. One, two, three, go!" I yell and they start drinking. I walk over and sit down beside Ally. "You're not drinking?" she asks. "No, I'm not a drinker. I just come so I can make fun of their dumb asses," I tell her. "Hey, I've got a question. Well, two questions actually," she says. I turn to look at her. "Fire away," I say. "Uh, first question… since when do you swear?" she asks with a giggle. "Since, like, forever," I say. "About forever and six years," I specify laughing.

"I see. My next question is about Trish," she says. "Trish? What-what did she say? Tell her to give me more time! I need a new camera for that!" I exclaim with wide eyes. She wants me to take pictures of her this weekend but I need a new camera. "What? Um, no. I was wondering if you liked her," she says questioningly.

My face burns red. "Do I like her? Um…" I scratch the back of my neck. I always do that when I'm nervous. "W-why?" I ask her. "Because if you do, I need good news to tell her for when I tell her about Austin and me. And I kinda think she likes you too because the day you came back to school, she said you were cute," she explains. I feel a smile creep up on to my face. "She-she said that?" I ask. "I guess I do kind of like her…"

"That's awesome," she tells me. I can't believe Trish likes me! I can't believe it! She really does! "Do you really think I have a chance?" I ask her. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't you?" she asks. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of weird," I tell her. It's pretty obvious. "Of course you have a chance," she tells me.

"Thanks, Ally," I say giving her a hug. She hugs back. "You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you," she whispers in my ear. We let go and I say, "Thanks, Ally." "Austin was the one you were talking about on our date, wasn't he?" she asks me. "Duh," I say. "How many shots has Austin had so far?" she asks me worriedly. "A lot," I answer.

**Ally's POV:**

Everyone's already thrown up but Austin keeps going. I turn back to Dez to get my mind off of him. "Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Calum?" I ask him. "You didn't know? He's my brother," he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "No, I'm totally joking. His last name is Worthy. Mine's Fisher. We aren't related in anyway," he says laughing.

"Oh," I say laughing too. I turn and glance at Austin. "Can you get him to stop, Dez? Please?" I ask. Just as I say that, Austin throws up in Dez's bag that's on the table. "Oh, dude, no! My turtle is in there!" Dez exclaims. "Damn it, Austin!" He goes to the table and takes his bag. He takes his turtle out and cleans the puke off of it. "Gross!"

"Sorry, dude," Austin says his words slurring. "Austin, you said just a few shots," I remind him. "I know, I'm sorry," he says. "I'm going back to class," I mutter picking up my book bag. "I'm going to be late for third period." I walk out the door and Austin staggers up to me after a few seconds. "You promised it was only a few. You fucking promised," I say trying to keep my temper under control.

"I know, I'm sorry," he repeats. "Look, I'll take you out tonight to make it up to you." "Don't bother. Just bring those pickles to my house later today," I tell him. He smiles at me then comes in for a kiss. "Kiss me when your breath doesn't reek of vodka," I say putting my hands on his chest to stop him. "Alright, I'll see you later," he says turning and running back to the house. I sigh and run to the school.

When I get to class, I sit down and the intercom comes on. "Mrs. Nelson? Do you have Allyson Dawson in your room?" Mrs. Nelson looks at me. "Yes ma'am I do," she says. "Can you send her to the principal's office please?" "Shit," I mutter under my breath. I stand up and walk to the principal's office. Of course, the first and only time I've ever skipped class and I get sent to the principal's office. Awesome.

I sit down and Principal Woodall looks at me. "Allyson, where were you last period?" she asks. I don't like her calling me Allyson but I'll have to endure it. "I was in the bathroom. I kept thinking I was going to be sick but I didn't. Every time I was about to leave, I felt like I was going to throw up again," I tell her somewhat convincingly. "Did you throw up?" she asks. "No," I say. At least that was true. "Go back to class," she sighs.

When I get to lunch, my eyes immediately search for Trish. It takes me forever but I finally find her at our usual tree. Why didn't I check here first? "Trish, I have something to tell you," I say. She gives me a worried look. "I'm kind of, sort of going out with Austin," I say in one breath. "You did not just say what I think you just said," she says to me. "That depends. What do you think I just said?" I ask her cautiously. "I thought I heard you say that you're going out with Austin," she says narrowing her eyes.

"Well… I kind of, sort of, did say that…" I tell her. "No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no!" she exclaims. "Hey, hey, but I have good news," I say. "Dez likes you." Her face lights up. "He does?" she asks. "Yeah, he does! So, we can double-date!" I tell her. "Well, as long as he likes me, I won't kill you for dating Austin because that would be a total turn-off," she says.

We both laugh as the bell rings. We walk to class and sit down. I take out my books and pencils as Austin sits down. He turns around to give me a kiss but I stop him. "Later," I say. He rolls his eyes and turns around. When I get to World History, Dez is already there twiddling his thumbs. "Hey, Dez, guess what?" I ask sitting down. "What?" he asks. "Trish got excited when I told her that you liked her," I say smiling. He sits up straight in his desk. "Really? She did?" he asks and I nod my head. "Awesome sauce!" he yells. Awesome sauce? Wow.

I hear the doorbell ring downstairs. I open my songbook and write a new diary entry.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Austin and I made up and he's talking to me now… We're also going out now (: He's supposed to bring me pickles today. Ooh, maybe that's who's at the door! We're out of pickles at my house so hopefully it is him. Somebody's knocking on my bedroom door. I'll write in you later._

_Love, Ally_

"I can't tutor you today," I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "Because I have a lack of pickles in my house," I say in an obvious tone. "I left them downstairs," he says laughing. "Can you go get them please?" I ask. He walks downstairs and comes back a few minutes later with a big jar of big pickles. He hands them to me and I smile brightly. "You are the best person in the whole world," I tell him taking one out. I take a bite out of it and a moan of delight escapes my lips.

I eat the rest of it and remember that Austin is in the room. "Can I have that kiss now?" he asks. "Did you brush your teeth?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. "Yes, Mother," he tells me. I give him a quick kiss. He wipes his lips and says, "You taste like pickles." "Thank you," I say smiling. "And thank you for the giant pickles." I take a bite out of another pickle. "How come big pickles taste better than small pickles do?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

**Austin's POV:**

"I have no idea. Oh, and what about that love song you promised me?" I joke. "Hang on, lemme finish this pickle and I'll sing it to you," she says. It seems like forever before she finishes the pickle. Finally, she picks up her songbook and turns it to a specific place. "It's kind of a duet. I've underlined your parts," she says. She gets up and brings her keyboard to her bed. I lie down beside her on her bed. I look for my parts then her beautiful voice starts to sing.

_(Italicized-=Ally, _Underlined=Austin, _Both=Both Obviously)_

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around_

_Won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try_

_It'll be alright_

_The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in_

_Feel it all_

_And hold it_

_Eye's on you, eye's on me_

_We're doin' this right_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

_Spotlight's shinin'_

_It's all about us_

_It's all_

_About us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feelin' I've never felt_

_But_

_It's all about us_

Suddenly

I'm feelin' brave

I don't know what's got into me

Or why I feel this way

Can we dance

Real slow?

Can I hold you

Real close?

_The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in_

_Feel it all_

_And hold it_

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We're doin' this right_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

_Spotlight's shinin'_

_It's all about us_

_It's all_

_About us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feelin' I've never felt_

_But_

_It's all about us_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playin' our song_

Do you think we're ready?

Oh, I'm really feelin' it

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

Do you hear that love?

They're playin' our song

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Oh, I'm really feelin' it_

_Do you hear that, love?_

Do you hear that, love?

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playin' our song_

Do you think we're ready yet?

Oh, I'm really feelin' it

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

_Spotlight's shinin'_

_It's all about us_

It's all about us

_It's all_

_(Do you hear that, love?)_

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But_

_It's all_

_About us_

'_Cause __lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

_Spotlight's shinin'_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

Every heart in the room will melt

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But_

_It's all_

_It's all about us_

We finish the song with a kiss and Mrs. Dawson walks in. "Awww!" she exclaims. "I guess you were right about Austin and me, Mom," Ally says. "What song were you just singing?" she asks us sitting down on Ally's bed. "It's called All About Us," Ally says sliding her songbook to her mom. She reads it over and smiles. "Alright, well I'll leave you two alone," she says getting up and walking out of the room.

"Do we _have_ to study?" I whine. "Yes, unless you want to repeat French next year," I tell him. I look up in thought. "It's worth it," I tell her going in for a kiss. It's a second before she kisses back. My hand slides down her side to her hip and I feel something in her pocket. I take it out. "Ally?" I ask breaking the kiss. "Hm?" she says. "Why do you have a condom in your pocket?" I ask. She snatches it out of my hand and throws it across her room.

"That's not important," she tells me. We start kissing again but curiosity gets the best of me. "Why _was _there a condom in your pocket?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes and ignores my question. "Let's get started on your French," she tells me. I sigh. "I won't ask anymore if you don't make me do my French," I say. She leans in. "No, we really need to start on your French," she tells me.

"Can we start with… French toast?" I ask stalling. "No," she says laughing. "How about… French kissing?" I ask. "Nope," she says. "French fries?" I suggest. She shakes her head. "How about I watch you get a French manicure?" I ask her. She gives me a weird look. "I'm guessing that's a no," I say. "How about I buy you a French bulldog?" "No," she says.

"How about—?" "Austin, how about we do your French and every time you get something right, I'll give you a kiss?" she asks. I think about it for a minute. "Okay," I finally agree. "Alright, let's go over numbers," she says.

By the end of her lesson, I've gotten a total of sixty-two kisses, mostly from knowing the numbers. Ally got tired and now we're just lying on her bed staring at the ceiling in silence. Suddenly, Jenna bursts into the room. "Austin, don't hurt her!" she yells at me. "I won't, Jenna, I promise," I tell her.

She jumps on to Ally's bed and punches me in the balls.

**Ally's POV:**

"Jenna!" I exclaim. I see Austin double over in pain. "Austin, are you okay?" I ask him. He nods even though small tears are starting to form in his eyes. "Jenna! Why did you do that?" I ask her. "He was too close to you," she tells me crossing her arms. "But he wasn't hurting me," I say. "Tell him you're sorry." "I'm sorry, Austin," she mutters clasping her hands behind her back.

"It's okay, Jenna," he says, his voice strained. Jenna starts crying. "What's wrong, Jenna?" I ask. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard," she says through her tears. "It's okay, Jenna, he said it was alright," I tell her but she keeps crying. "Come here." She crawls on to my bed and sits between Austin and I. "Jenna, it's okay. You were just trying to protect me. But the thing is: I don't need you too. Austin won't hurt me and the day he does, I'll sic you on him, okay?" I ask.

"What does sic mean?" she asks. "It means I'll let you attack him," I say. A mischievous smile spreads across her face and she looks over at Austin. "I'm sorry," she repeats wrapping her arms around him. He returns the hug. "I promise, Jenna, it's alright," he says. She jumps off of my bed and runs out the room smiling.

"That was random," Austin says wiping his last few tears from his cheeks. "Yes, yes it was," I agree. "So… you wanna go out and do something tomorrow night?" he asks me. "Yeah," I say. "Of course." I give him a kiss on the cheek and smile.

**There'll be another chapter or two. I'm not sure yet. Oh, and by the way, I'm changing my username but the title name will stay the same (Haha, that rhymed :D) Anyways, review!**

**-Kenzie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

**xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove, haha ikr and they talk about that a little in this chapter. Gothgirlbites, yeah this is this story haha. KenzieLover123, this is what? Haha, it just has an exclamation point so I'm kinda confused. And I would have posted more yesterday, but I didn't get to write much yesterday so… yeah.**

Last night I dreamt about Austin… but it was okay. And our kiss wasn't interrupted this time. I wake up with a smile on my face. I look over at my phone and see that it's eight in the morning. I'm late for school! I jump up and run to my closet. Wait a minute. It's Saturday. Face-palm. I go over and sit down on my bed. I fall back asleep and wake up a few hours later.

"Ally… Ally… Ally," someone says jumping up and down on my bed. I open my eyes and see Austin standing there. I cover my head. "What do you want, Austin?" I ask from under the covers. "Ally, get up! Get up, get up, get up!" he exclaims. "Why?" I groan. "I'll take your pickles if you don't get up," he says. I peek out from under my covers at the pickle jar that is still on my bedside table.

Suddenly, a hand snatches it away. I yank the covers off of my head. "Give me my pickles!" I yell. "Good, you're up," he says putting my pickles back in their original place. "Why did you want me to get up anyway?" I ask. "Because I got bored downstairs talking to your mom and your aunt," he says. "How long have you been here?" I ask.

"About an hour and a half," he tells me. "I'm sorry," I say. "Nothing to apologize for," he says shrugging. "Why _are_ you here anyway?" I ask him. He hesitates. "I really don't know," he tells me and I laugh. "I guess I just wanted to spend the day with my girlfriend." "That reminds me. How are you just gonna label our relationship like that and we haven't even talked about it?" I ask.

"Sorry," he says. He gets down on one knee as if he's going to propose and he takes my hands in his. "Allyson Dawson… will you be my girlfriend?" he asks. "Well… when you put it like that… no," I say. "What?" he asks. "I'm joking. I'll be your girlfriend as long as you keep showering me with giant pickles," I tell him.

"Okay, that just sounds wrong," he says standing up straight. I think over what I just said. "Ew, you're right, it does," I say. "Okay, as long as you keep getting me jars of giant pickles." "You want me to cut off people's dicks?" he asks looking horrified. "Well, if it'll make you happy…" He starts to unzip his pants. "Ew, I did _not_ mean it like that!" I exclaim.

He starts laughing. "I know what you meant, I was only joking," he says zipping his pants back up. "You're disgusting," I joke. "Yes, but you still think I'm awesome," he says stretching out on my bed. "Sure, you keep on believing that," I say rolling my eyes. I stand up and walk downstairs and Austin follows close behind me.

I walk to the kitchen and see that there's some coffee brewed in the coffee pot. I pour myself some and the warmth trickles down my throat. I close my eyes. It's so warm. Not hot but warm. It's the perfect temperature. Suddenly, warm arms are encircling me from behind. He kisses my neck and my hand reaches up to his hair. I hear someone clear their throat and my eyes flash open. I see Jenna standing there. Austin releases me. "Oh, hi, Jenna," I say turning and putting my coffee cup on the counter. I see Austin put his hands over his 'private area' casually. I roll my eyes.

"What's up?" I ask her. She just smiles at Austin. She comes around and hugs him and he hesitates but hugs back. This is getting kind of creepy. She gives me a hug too and I hug back. "What was that for?" I ask her. She just shrugs. "Okay then," I say. "Ally, can we go get some ice cream?" she asks excitedly. "Now I get it. We can if you want to," I say. "Yay!" she exclaims. "I just need to get dressed," I tell her.

I walk upstairs and pull on my new Kenzie skirt and my Brenna top to go with it. I put on some black ankle boots and walk downstairs. "Austin, you wanna come?" I ask. He nods his head with as much excitement as Jenna had. I walk into the living room. "Me and Austin are taking Jenna out for some ice cream," I tell my mom and Aunt Ashley.

"Alright," my mom says distractedly. "And then she bought the six hundred dollar dress!" she tells my aunt. "No, she didn't!" my aunt gasps. Sisterly gossip. I walk into the kitchen and see Austin and Jenna talking about what kind of ice cream they're going to get. "Are you two just gonna talk about it or are we going to go get some?" I ask.

They run outside to the car and they both sit in the back so they can continue their conversation. I climb into the front seat and drive to Scoop, There It Is. Jenna orders first. "I want rocky road ice cream, triple-scoop, waffle-cone, with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles," she tells them. "Jenna, what do we say?" I remind her. "Please," she says.

"Um, I want one scoop: chocolate chip ice cream then the next scoop: cookie dough ice cream and another scoop: fruity mint swirl ice cream, waffle-cone, with—" "Ooh, they have fruity mint swirl here?" I cut in. "Yes. Anyway, I want those scoops with rainbow sprinkles, chocolate syrup, and a cherry on top," he says. "Austin, what do we say?" I ask him. "Please," he mutters.

"Okay, I just want two scoops of fruity mint swirl in a waffle-cone please," I say. "The new waitress will bring your orders to you shortly," the waiter tells us. "Thank you," I say and I push Austin and Jenna to a table. Austin and I sit in one booth and Jenna sits across from us. They engage in a conversation about some kind of cartoon show. He really is a child at heart.

A few minutes later, I see Trish walking up to us with our orders. "Trish? What are you doing here?" I ask her. "Oh, I work here now," she says giving me my ice cream cone. I lick my ice cream. "Fruity mint swirl…" I whisper. "Ally, that was creepy," Trish tells me. I stick my tongue out at her. She gives Jenna her ice cream. "Hey, Jenna, how are you doing?" Trish asks her.

"Good," she says taking a bite out of her ice cream. "Austin," she says with a dirty look. She gives him his ice cream. "Good to see you too Trish," he says. He turns his attention to his ice cream. "So, Trish, have you talked to _Dez _lately?" I ask smiling. Her face turns red. "Whoa, whoa, what about Dez?" Austin asks. "Trish and Dez like each other," I say distractedly.

"Well, Dez wants to go out tonight but we can't decide on a place," she says shrugging. "Hey, you can go out with us," I say pointing to Austin. "Um… I'll ask Dez if he wants to when I take my break," she says looking at her watch. "Oh, hey, look, it's time for my break." It probably isn't, though. She sits down beside Jenna and takes out her phone.

"Hey, Dezzyroo, Austin and Ally want to know if we can go out with them tonight… Great, I'll tell them," she says hanging up. "Dezzyroo?" I ask. "Yes," she says. "And Dezzyroo said that it'd be great to double-date with you guys." "Trish! No sitting down on the job! Do you want to get fired?" a man who I believe to be the manager asks Trish from across the parlor. "Sir, yes, sir!" she exclaims standing up and giving him a salute.

"Good, 'cause you're fired!" he yells. "I was going to quit anyway!" she yells throwing her hat and apron across the parlor. She sits back down. "Managers these days," she says. "So harsh." "Ally, you realize that we don't know where we're going either, right?" Austin whispers to me. "They don't know that," I whisper back. "So where are we going tonight?" Trish asks.

I swear under my breath. "Um… uh… um… Austin?" I ask for help. "Um… we're going… uh… bowling," he sputters. "Bowling? Really?" I whisper to him. "I panicked!" he whispers back. "Yep, we're going bowling," I tell her. "Cool, I'm awesome at bowling. I worked there earlier this week and they give all the employees coupons so I got a bunch of those," she says.

"Alright, so we'll see you two tonight," I say. "Yeah, I need to go find a new job right now. See you later. Bye, Jenna," Trish says before running out the door. "So, are you kids ready to head home?" I ask Austin and Jenna. They nod their heads. "Wait a minute…" Austin says. I laugh and we go home.

**Later That Day:**

We're at the bowling alley now and I'm going to lose this game. I've always sucked at bowling. And I have to go first! First, I go then Austin then Dez then Trish. Lucky Trish. I find a red ball and walk up. I put my fingers into the holes and roll the ball. Of course it's a gutter ball. It comes back through the ball return and I roll it again. This time, I knock down two pins. I sigh and sit down.

Austin picks up a yellow ball and rolls it. He gets a strike on the first try! He sits down beside me and Dez picks up a rainbow colored ball. He rolls it and gets a strike too! Trish picks up a pink ball and rolls it. She knocks down most of the pins and gets the last few on the next try. That's how the rest of the game goes. Austin and Dez got a bunch of strikes and Trish got a bunch of spares. She got a few strikes but not very many. I got one strike; two spares and the rest were gutter balls.

I really suck at bowling. "Do you guys wanna play another round?" Austin asks. "No!" I scream. "Well, you guys can but I don't want to." "Yeah, you two play and me and Ally will watch," Trish says sitting down beside me. "Why don't you want to play?" Austin and Dez set up another game. "Because I suck," I tell her. "I suck, too but I kept playing," she says. "At least you didn't roll any gutter balls," I tell her.

"True but…" she trails off. When Austin and Dez finish that game, they play one more and we go home. Austin drops Dez and Trish off and he takes me home. He walks me up the steps and I say, "I had a good time tonight." "No, you didn't. I saw the look on your face," he says. "Yeah, you're right, I had a terrible time. But it's alright, first dates aren't really my thing," I tell him. I look down remembering a lot of first dates gone wrong from my past. "Hey," Austin says lifting my chin up.

"I'll take you on a better date tomorrow. Just you and me," he tells me then he kisses me on the lips gently. I smile. "I'll see you tomorrow," I say. "See you tomorrow, Als," he says. He walks down the steps and to his car. I walk into the house and close the door.

"How did your date go?" Aunt Ashley asks me. "It sucked. I never have good first dates. But he's going to take me on a better one tomorrow," I tell her. "Yeah, your mother told me that first dates don't usually go well with you. Except that one with that Dallas fellow. What happened to him?" she asks. "He moved away," I tell her. She nods her head in understanding. "Well, you'll probably have a better first date tomorrow," she says. "You're right," I say. Then I walk up to my room; change into my pajamas, and go to sleep.

**Omg you guys, I am **_**so**_** happy right now! My favorite ginger tweeted me today! :D It was Calum Worthy, by the way but I was so freaking happy! My fingers were shaking and I could barely tweet anything else and it took me a little while before I could start writing this chapter again which is why it's so late today! But I was just frnfrjkvnr! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's so short! I'll upload tomorrow! Bye! :D :D :D :D :D**

**-Kenzie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

**OreoMonstah, haha yeah, she's gotta raise those two children :) Awesomepossom, I tweeted " CalumWorthy Yep, it's officially a mission to get a tweet from my favorite ginger/favorite celebrity" and he replied " Kenzie_R5 Are you talking about Rupert Grint? I'll see what I can do!" and I was just sitting there like O.O Fuzzypengu, yes, that's right, BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS! MWAHAHAHAHA. R5GirlyPenguin, thanks and keep trying, I just happened to get lucky. I know, right? I just wish she was real! Anyway, here's the story!**

When I wake up, it's noon. That's way too late for me to wake up. I stand up and stretch. Suddenly, I get a great idea for a song. I don't know where it came from. I grab my songbook. I turn to a clean page and start writing down my lyrics.

_Let me riddle you a ditty_

_It's just an itty bitty_

_Little thing on my mind_

_About a boy and a girl_

_Tryna take on the world_

_One kiss at a time_

_Now the funny thing about it_

_Ain't a story without it_

_But the story is mine_

_And I wish you could say_

_That it ended just fine_

_We all want to know_

_How it ends_

_Oh, happily ever after_

_Wouldn't you know?_

_Wouldn't you know?_

_Oh, skip to the ending_

_Who'd like to know?_

_I'd like to know_

_Author of the moment_

_Can you tell me?_

_Do I end up—_

_Do I end up happy?_

_Inhale, breath steady, exhale_

_Like you're ready_

_If you're ready or not_

_Just a boy and a girl_

_Gonna take on the world_

_And we wanna get caught_

_In the middle of a very happy ending_

_Let's see what we've got_

_Let's give it a shot_

_Let's give it a shot_

_We all want to know_

_How it ends_

_Oh, happily ever after_

_Wouldn't you know?_

_Wouldn't you know?_

_Oh, skip to the ending_

_Who'd like to know?_

_I'd like to know_

_Author of the moment_

_Can you tell me?_

_Do I end up—_

_Do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell_

_Whether we whisper or yell_

_We all have a story of adolescence and all its glory_

_We all have a story to tell_

_Oh, happily ever after_

_Wouldn't you know?_

_Wouldn't you know?_

_Oh, skip to the ending_

_Who'd like to know?_

_I'd like to know_

_Author of the moment_

_Can you tell me?_

_Do I end up—_

_Do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell_

_We all have a story to tell_

_We all have a story to tell_

_We all have a story to tell_

_We all have a story to tell_

_We all have a story to tell_

I probably will end up happy. Hopefully. I hear the front door open downstairs. My mom must have gone somewhere earlier. I stand up and walk out to my balcony. I look up at the sun high up in the sky. Well, not directly, of course. I swing my legs over the banister and just sit there. I hear somebody walk up the driveway and I look down.

I see Austin with a bouquet of roses. "Romeo, o Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I ask. "Deny thy Father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn, my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." "Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?" Austin asks. I didn't expect him to know that. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: thou art thyself, though not a Montague," I say not remembering the rest of it. "I forgot the rest." "I did, too," he admits.

I jump down and when I hit the ground, I instantly realize that was a mistake. I'm just glad I bent my knees. I stand up straight and wince a little. Nothing seems to be broken though. "Oh, yesterday you were Ally, a minute ago you were Juliet, and now you're Catwoman. Any other secret identities I should know about?" he asks.

"Mm, I'm also the devil's daughter," I tell him. "Ooh, I'd love to meet that identity," he jokes. He hands me the flowers and I smell them. "These smell amazing," I say. "Let's go inside." I take his hand and we walk inside. "Ally?" my mom asks. "I thought you were up in your room." "Oh… um… I was but… I jumped off of my banister…" I say slowly. "Don't do that" is all she says. "I won't anymore," I promise her.

"Oh, hi, Austin," she says smiling at him. She's become more relaxed around him lately. She used to think I was in love with him (maybe she still does; she sure doesn't show it) and now she doesn't even care that I'm with him. Suddenly, my dad walks into the room. I forgot that he was home from his accordion convention. "Austin, what are you doing here?" he asks. And he doesn't know about Austin and I. Shit.

"Um, Dad, Austin's my… boyfriend now," I say. It'll take a while for my mouth to get used to saying the words 'Austin' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence. "Oh, really now?" he asks.

**Austin's POV:**

I swallow. Hopefully, he doesn't know about how I used to treat Ally. "My wife told me about how you used to bully Ally. Is this true?" he asks me. Shit. "Um… uh… y-yes, sir, it is true but I swear, all of that is over and I'd never do anything to hurt her," I tell him truthfully. I feel my body start shaking. If there's anything that scares me, it's my girlfriend's dads.

"It better be true. I've got my eye on you," he tells me. I nod my head in understanding. "Yes, sir," I say. "Wait a minute. You look familiar," he says. Where could he know me from? "Aren't you the boy who was playing the drums with corn dogs at Sonic Boom?" he asks me. I exhale. "Yeah, that was me," I say. "_Why_?" he asks. He probably thinks I'm weird for doing that. "Oh, see, it was for a music video I was doing with my best friend, Dez. We needed something crazy for it and that seemed to fit the bill," I explain.

He leaves the room muttering about corn dogs. "Corn dogs?" Ally's mom asks with a weird look on her face. I nod my head sheepishly. "I'll be back," Ally tells me.

**Ally's POV:**

I walk upstairs and set the flowers on my desk. I left my laptop open the last time I used it and I see that I have a new email.

I click open and it takes me to a website. I look at the top and it says 'ALLY DAWSON STREET TEAM' in curvy letters. I have a street team? That's crazy! I'm not even famous! Well, I am dating an overnight sensation but still I don't need my own street team. I scroll down and see that someone has posted about me being a whore on it. Most of the comments are people getting mad at the girl who posted it.

'Ur just a hater!'

'Get a life! She is not a whore.'

'Ur just mad cause ur not her!'

People were actually defending me! This is awesome. I close my laptop and walk downstairs. "Oh, hey, Austin, what are you doing here?" I ask. He gives me a weird look. "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot," I say. "Guess what?" I feel so happy right now! "What?" he asks. "I have a street team!" I exclaim. "Really?" he asks. "That is so cool!" "I know, right?" I ask.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I gotta clean my room," he says pointing to the door. "I'll see you tonight." He kisses me on cheek and walks out the door. Hopefully our date will go perfect. Knowing Austin, it'll be pretty fun.

**That Night:**

"Austin," I whine into my phone. "Just tell me where we're going." I'm standing in my closet right now partially-naked talking to Austin on my phone. "I can't tell you where we're going. It's a secret," he tells me. "Austin, are you going to make me go in my birthday suit or something?" I ask. "Well, that _would _be nice… but no," he says. "Um… just wear a dress."

"A dress? Where exactly are we going?" I ask. "We're going to— hey! I told you that I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait and see," he says. I sigh. "Fine," I say. "Alright, I'll be there in a few. Bye, Als," he says and he hangs up. I set my phone on the floor and look at my dresses. Now would be a good time to wear my new dress. The dress that I got the day that I went shopping with Trish.

I slip it on and remember the purposefully-made hole in the back. I slip a shawl over my shoulders and fix my hair up to match my outfit. I pick my phone up from off the floor of my closet and slip it into my boot. I walk downstairs. "So where are you two going on this date?" my mom asks. I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. He won't tell me," I say. "It must be really special if he says that," she tells me smiling.

I shrug but I'm trying to keep my excitement in. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" I exclaim running to the door. I open the door and Austin is standing there… in a suit? Like, a fancy suit. Not too fancy but fancy for it being him. "Wow," I say. "Have her home by ten!" Jenna yells as she emerges from the living room. "Will do," Austin tells her. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Jenna." We walk to his car and I can't help but ask again. "Austin, where are we going?"

He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. "You'll see," he tells me. I sigh. "What?" he asks. "You know what. I wanna know where we're going," I tell him. "Well you're a persistent little girl, aren't you?" he asks. "Yes, yes I am," I agree. He turns the car on and we pull away from my house. It only takes a few minutes to reach our destination.

Once I see the building coming into view, my mouth drops open. "No," I whisper. He doesn't hear me though. We pull into the parking lot and he turns the car off. "Austin, you know I can't—" "I know," he cuts in. That's all he says though. He lets go of my hand and walks around the car to open my door. "Do I have to?" I ask. "Yes," he answers. We walk inside.

"Austin, no, _please_ take me somewhere else. Anywhere but here," I say. "Take my hand," he says and I do as he says. "I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try. It'll be alright." He's quoting my song. I take a deep breath. "Okay," I finally say. He leads me to the dance floor.

He holds me close and walks me through it. I accidentally step on his foot. "Sorry!" I exclaim. "I stepped on your foot." Duh, Ally, he knows that. "Actually, that was _your_ foot," he says with a chuckle. "Oh…" I say. He spins me out and back to him. "Alright, are you ready for the dip?" he asks me. He doesn't wait for my answer. He tips me backwards and holds me by my back with his arm.

He brings me back up and I smile. "I… think I'm dancing," I say. "You are dancing," he tells me smiling. "And you're doing a pretty good job." I smile again. We dance the night away. All too soon, it's time to leave. "I had a great time," I tell Austin as we walk up the steps to my house. "And I mean it this time." He gives me a kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck while his wrap around my back.

I unlock the door blindly and lead Austin into my house while still kissing him. I close the door. "It's 10:03!" I hear Jenna yell from behind us. Austin lets go of me, walks over to Jenna and kneels down to her level. "Jenna, can't you let me off since we're besties?" he asks her. "Well… I guess but just this once," she tells him. "Awesome, thanks, Jen," he says.

"Ally, be good to him," she says before running up the stairs. Sometimes, I think she's an adult trapped in a six-year-old's body because of the way she talks. I smile and Austin walks back over to me. He leans down and kisses me. We walk up to my room. I'm surprised we made it without tripping on any of the stairs. I push him on to my bed and climb on top of him. We kiss but obviously, we go no further than that. Austin respects my wishes not to go any further surprisingly.

**Next Day:**

"Awww!" somebody exclaims. I open my eyes and see that I'm in Austin's arms. I look over to my door and see Trish and Dez standing there with their phones out. "What are you two doing here?" I ask with a yawn. "We came to see how your date went last night. Why did you wear a dress to bed?" Trish asks me. "And why is Austin wearing a suit period?" Dez asks.

Austin wakes up at the sound of his name. He jumps over me and runs to the balcony door. I sit up. "Oh, I thought you were Ally's dad," Austin says when he sees Dez and Trish standing at my door. He crosses the room and sits down on my bed. "I'm not supposed to be here," he whispers. "Ohhh, so your date went better than we thought?" Trish asks.

"No, Trish, he just stayed over," I say running a hand through my hair. "Sure he did," Dez says. "I did. Ally didn't want to go that far and I didn't push her," Austin says. "_You_… didn't push her? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Austin?" Dez asks. He's probably referring to Austin's history with girls. "Dude, I told you. Ally's special," Austin tells Dez quietly. My face turns red. "Well, anyway, the date went good," Austin says.

"Where'd you take her?" Dez asks. Apparently, I'm not the only person he didn't tell. "I took her dancing," he answers. "But Ally can't dance," Trish says. "He taught me how," I say. "Somebody taught _you _to dance? Who are you and what have you done with Ally?" Trish asks copying Dez. I shrug. "I must be a robot from outer space," I say. "Apparently," Trish agrees.

"Well you losers need to leave because I want to get back to sleep," I joke. "We're not losers!" they exclaim all at once. I smile. "Bye Trish, bye Dez," I say as they walk out of my room. "Bye Austin," I say giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye Ally," he says. He crosses the room to my balcony. He opens the door, walks out on to it and jumps over the banister. "There goes my Romeo," I whisper.

**Yes, I know that the last day before this chapter ended was supposed to be a school day that day but it wouldn't have really worked if it was a school day so… Sunday repeated itself! Yeah, so I uploaded _very_ early today, anyway, this is the last chapter :'( I'll start a new story tomorrow. Make sure to vote or else I won't be able to start one! Because there's a tie that needs to be settled. Just go vote! All of you! Byyyyye!**

**-Kenzie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or most of the songs I use in this story. The only things I own are the story lines except when I use scenes from the show.**

I sit down on my bed and sigh. "What's wrong, Ally?" I jump and turn to my door. "Oh, hey Jenna," I say. "I didn't see you there. Nothing's wrong. I just… I think I might be in love…" "With who?" she asks. "Your bestie," I say. "Really?" she asks excitedly. "Don't tell him, okay?" I ask. She pretends to zip her lips. She sits down beside me on my bed.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" Jenna asks me. This is the hardest question anyone could ever be asked. "Well… it's just the best feeling in the world. What makes you really happy?" I ask. "Seeing you happy," she says. I smile. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?" I ask. She nods. "People tell me that a lot!" she exclaims. "It gets a little annoying after hearing every single day."

I laugh a little. "I can see how irritable that would make some people," I tell her. She probably doesn't know what irritable means but she doesn't question it. "You want some breakfast?" I ask her. She nods her head and we race downstairs. "What do you want to eat?" I ask. "Double chocolate chip pancakes… with blueberries! And strawberries!" she exclaims. "Gosh, you and Austin are a friendship made in heaven," I say.

"Do you wanna help me make them?" She nods her head. We get out the mix and I pour it in a bowl. I pour some milk in it. "Alright, go get chocolate chips, blueberries, and strawberries out of the fridge," I tell her. She gets the strawberries and blueberries. "What about the chocolate chips?" I ask. "I don't know where they are," she says. "They should have been in there with the strawberries," I tell her. She looks again and comes empty.

"They're not in there," she says. "Here, you stir this and I'll run and get some chocolate chips, alright?" I ask pushing the bowl towards her. She nods in understanding and I run out the door. I drive to the store and buy some chocolate chips. I drive home as quickly as I can without going over the speed limit. I walk in the door just in time to see the bowl of mix falling off of the counter. I dive and catch it before it hits the floor and only a little of the mix spills out.

"Be careful, Jenna," I say. "Did you get the chocolate chips?" she asks. "Yeah," I say putting the bowl of mix back on the counter. I pour the bag of chocolate chips in it and we mix it all together. "Alright, are you ready to make the pancakes?" I ask. She nods vigorously. She makes a pancake on the skillet and we watch a bubble pop.

We both laugh and I turn the temperature down a bit. We do that until most of the mix is gone and then we lick the bowl clean. For a girl who doesn't usually like chocolate chips, strawberries, and blueberries all mixed together, these pancakes were actually really good if you ask me. I feel bad about leaving Austin out of this because of his love for pancakes but it's not like he knows about it.

I almost expect him to burst in the door because I feel like I jinxed it but he doesn't thankfully. "Can we make more and bring them to Austin?" Jenna asks me. There it is. That's how the jinx works this time. "Of course we can," I tell her. We make another dozen and cover them in tin foil. I write a note for my mom and aunt in case they wonder where we are.

_We're going to Austin's house to give him some pancakes. Jenna's with me. That's why I said 'we're'. I'm over explaining this. We'll be back later. Love, Ally_

I tape it to the refrigerator and we drive to Austin's house. Mimi opens the door. "Oh, hello, Ally, it's a pleasure to see you. Who is this?" she asks smiling and gesturing to Jenna. "This is my sis—cousin, Jenna," I say. "Jenna, this is Austin's mom, Mimi." "Hi, Mimi," Jenna says. "Hello, Jenna. So what brings you two here?" Mimi asks.

"We made Austin some pancakes," I explain. "Oh, I know Austin would really appreciate that but he isn't home right now," she says. "But he texted me a few minutes ago saying he'd be home soon so you can wait here if you'd like." "Do you want to wait or do you want to go home?" I ask Jenna. "I wanna see my bestie!" she exclaims. "Awww, that's adorable," Mimi says smiling.

"I know, right? I think that's awesome," I agree. "Come on in," she says moving aside. We walk inside. "Ally," Jenna says tugging my shirt. I bend down to her height. "Why is their house so fancy and clean?" she asks. "Because they take more care of it than we do of ours," I tell her with a laugh. I stand up straight and we sit down in the living room. "You have a really pretty house," Jenna tells Mimi. "Oh, thank you, darling," she says.

Mimi walks into the kitchen and Jenna and I are left alone. A few minutes later, Austin comes home. He walks into the living room and apparently we scare him. He wasn't expecting us to be here. "Jesus, Ally, you scared the fu… dge out of me!" he exclaims. He was probably about to say fuck but he doesn't swear in front of Jenna.

"Hey, bestie," he says to Jenna sitting down beside her. "Where have you been?" I ask interrogatively. "I-I was just at the m-mall with D-Dez," he stutters. "I was just joking. We made you some pancakes," I say giving him the plate wrapped in tin foil. "Really?" he asks excitedly. I nod my head. "What kind of pancakes?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

"Um, they have chocolate chips, blueberries and strawberries in them," I tell him. "Those were my idea!" Jenna exclaims happily. Austin gives her a high five. He unwraps the tin foil. "Oh, these look awesome," he says. He stands up and gives me a kiss. "Ew!" Jenna exclaims. We both laugh and Jenna and I follow him into the kitchen.

He starts eating the pancakes. "Do you want some?" he asks us. "We just ate some," I say. "I want some!" Jenna exclaims taking one off of the plate with her fingers. Austin laughs. "Jenna! That's not polite," I say. "It's alright," Austin says starting on the next pancake. "These are so good!" Austin exclaims with his mouth full.

Gross. "I'm glad you like them," I tell him. "But we need to go. Jenna is leaving today." Austin frowns. "Aw, my bestie is leaving?" he asks sadly. Jenna climbs into his lap. "I'm gonna miss you, Austin," she says giving him a hug. "I'll miss you too Jenna. Promise that you'll come back to see Ally and me soon." "I promise," she says smiling.

Jenna crosses back over to me and we turn around to leave. "Hey, um, Ally, do you think you can come back over after? I wrote you a song and I want to know what you think about it," he tells me. I smile. "You wrote me a song?" I ask turning back around. He nods smiling too. "I thought you couldn't write songs," I say questioningly. He shrugs. "You inspired me," he says. "Yeah, I'll be back over after we drop Jenna and her mom off," I tell him.

When we get home, we all say goodbye to Jenna and Aunt Ashley and my mom drives them to the airport. "Dad, I'm going back over to Austin's for a little bit," I tell him. "Uh… okay, be back soon," he says hesitantly. "I will, Dad," I say. I run out the door and go to Austin's house.

When Mimi lets me in, I walk up to Austin's room where he's tuning his acoustic guitar. He smiles at me. "Are you ready to hear it?" he asks tuning the last string. I nod and sit down beside him. "Ignore this first part. I say it's summertime… but it's not," he tells me laughing a little.

_It's summertime_

_And you are all that's on my mind_

_Everyday_

_It seems like we_

_Could stay up and talk through the night_

_Oh, what do you say?_

_Say you'll stay (Hey-ey)_

_Hey_

_Stay-ay_

_I just keep on wishin'_

_Everyday (Hey-ey)_

_Hey_

_Stay-ay_

_No more runnin' around_

_Runnin' around_

_No more runnin' around_

_No, no, no_

_No more runnin' around_

_No, no, no_

_Runnin' around_

_When I'm around…_

_Just say you'll stay_

_Ally's hair_

_She just looks so cute in the clothes she wears_

_Her lips so sweet_

_And when I walk her to her door_

_I'm thinkin'_

_Gee_

_Just give me one more kiss_

_I'm beggin'_

_Please_

_Say you'll stay (Hey-ey)_

_Hey_

_Stay-ay_

_I just keep on wishin'_

_Everyday (Hey-ey)_

_Hey_

_Stay-ay_

_No more runnin' around_

_Runnin' around_

_No more runnin' around_

_No, no, no_

_No more runnin' around_

_No, no, no_

_Runnin' around_

_When I'm around…_

_Just say you'll stay_

_And who_

_Knows_

_When we are together_

_We never wanna go?_

_Oh-oh_

_And you're not_

_For any kind of weather_

_I just need to know_

_To know_

_That you_

_You'll be_

_There_

_Every time I need you_

_Say you'll stay (Hey-ey)_

_Hey_

_Stay-ay_

_I just keep on wishin'_

_Everyday (Hey-ey)_

_Hey_

_Stay-ay_

_No more runnin' around_

_Say you'll stay (Hey-ey)_

_Hey_

_Stay-ay_

_I just keep on wishin'_

_Everyday (Hey-ey)_

_Hey_

_Stay-ay_

_No more runnin' around_

_Runnin' around_

_No more runnin' around_

_No, no, no_

_No more runnin' around_

_No, no, no_

_Runnin' around_

_When I'm around…_

_Just say you'll stay_

He strums the last of the song and looks up at me for approval. I kiss him softly on the lips. "I'll stay," I whisper in his ear. I lean up and kiss him again, this time making it last a lot longer. "Ally, I have something to tell you," he says. "I do, too," I say. "You go first," he tells me. "No, you go first," I counter. "Okay, same time. One, two, three." "I love you," we both say at the same time.

**THE END. Okay, so I know I said that the last chapter was… the last… chapter… but my pretend OCD kicked in and made me write another chapter because I can't end a story on an odd number. I'm sorry but I just can't do that. And… you know… *because you guys are such nice readers/reviewers*, I had to give you another chapter. And I realize that I haven't been putting the names of the songs in the chapters. So in chapter 14, it was Not A Love Song by Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) and Mean by Taylor Swift. In chapter 15, it was All About Us by He Is We. In chapter 17, it was Happily Ever After. Anyway, this is the last chapter. For real this time. Sorry it's so short. It was just a concluding chapter so that's why it's short. Anyway, favorite, review, vote, whatever you wanna do, do it! And I'm uploading today because I wanna go ahead and start my new story tomorrow. Anyway, byyyyye.**

**-Kenzie**


End file.
